Tale of a CoffeeBean!
by gadhadada
Summary: No Boundaries... No Barriers... but still the BEAN...!
1. Chapter 1

_So many **GUEST** Readers are Angry with My Previous Stories…_

 _They feels to Throw them inside Bin…_

 _Aww that really Sad to give such a Bad Thing either to BIN too…_

 _Khair, its Not Necessary kay Hr Reader ko Story Achi lagy ya Us mein Kuch Bura Nahi lagy…_

 _Kahein Writer Track sy Hat jana hy, kahein Treatment Saheh Nahi hoti, kahein Mis-Handling ho jati hy Story.. kahein Plot ko Kharab kr dety hain as per Readers Idea…_

 _But Bacchay, Aap Log ye bhi tou Sachein kay Story mein agar Sub kuch Aap ki Pasand ka Nahi ho skta tou aisa bhi nahi hy kay KUCH BBHI AAP KI PASAND ka Na ho…_

 _Aap ko jo Cheez ya Writer kay Likhnay ka Andaz Acha nahi laga…_

 _Aap Bilkul Usy Point Out Kijye j okay kafi Readers nay kiya bhi hay… pr ek Mukammal story ko Bura Kehna Theek Nahi… although Shayed Us ka Font Style hee Aap ko Acha lagy (hehehe)…_

 _Ye Current Story ek Aajeeb Story hy…_

 _Is mein Characters hain, Naam hain magar sirf Similarity ki Hadd tak…_

 _Is mein Kafi Aadatein Un Characters jesi hain jo Aap Parhty hain pr phir bhi Un sy Buht Mukhtalif…_

 _Honestly ye DUO Story ho kr bhi DUO Story Nahi hy…_

 _Is mein Kirdar shayed Aap ko Jany Pehchany lagein magar Un kay Kaam Nahi…_

 _It's a Small Warning to those who feels that My Plots and Especially Treatment Repeated, Sadly this having the Same Issue (wink)…_

 _This is My First SuperNatural Story or say Second SuperNatural Story as First is still in Procedure of Writing… (heheheh)…_

 _The FONT/Sentence/Lines/ Paragraph /Scenes written in BOLD, NON-ITALIC and UNDERLINE are Menu Scripts/Pages/Chapters…_

 _The FONT/Sentence/Lines/ Paragraph /Scenes written in BOLD, and ITALIC are the Flashback Characters Reminding….…_

 _The FONT/Sentence/Lines/ Paragraph /Scenes written only ITALIC are Situation Handling by Characters either Current or Present/Past…_

 _Advance Apology to those Readers who find Story not Appealing for them…_

 _Thank You so much…._

 _Writer Personally Thanks All Bacchas Dua, Wishes for Speedy Recover..._

 _..._

 _..._

 ** _NOTE:_** _The GUEST Reader who Currently giving Me Plot in My Last Posted Story named TENTH DAY… Reader, I already wrote in this Plot and My Story Series already Posted at IF (India-Forum, CID Platform) and You can easily find it there…_

* * *

 **! ...** **TaLe of a CoFFeeBeAN** **... !**

* * *

 **If this Book would be a Best Seller… I will take all Credit although if it would be the Biggest Flop… Daya is Mainly Responsible for it…**

 ** _Abhijeet Shirivastav.!_**

* * *

 _An Elder Figure giving Encouraging Vibes to the Younger One, who now Stepped inside the Backyard, sitting beside the Crying Figure whose Loud Voice, Hurts the Heart of Loving Relatives while after many Minutes the Changes in Crying to Low Crying to Sobbing and Last Weeping atleast Relaxes the Hearts…_

* * *

 **Aansoo chahyey Jis kay bhi hun… Zaiqy mein Namkeen, Taseer mein Gharam aur Dukhun sy Bhary hee hoty hain…**

 **\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

 **Pehli baar pata chala kay Un Cheezun sy bhi Darr rehta hy, jin sy Bachpan sy hee Aashnai (known) hoti hay…**

 **\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

 **Phir Chahey wo ek Khayali Jhooli Baba ho… jis Bechary ko tou ye bhi malum Nahi kay Us ki Jhooli Najany ab tak Kitny Bacchun ko Churany ka Sabab ban chuki hay aur Wo kitna Khaufnaak Roop rakhta hy hr Bacchy kay Zehn mein…**

 **\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

 **Andhera chayey Raat ka ho ya Khauff ka… Aankhun kay Band hony sy ho ya Roshni kay….**

 **\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

 **Humein Akela kr hee deta hy… kyunkay kahein na kahein wo Un Pyarun ki Tasweerein Ghayeb kr deta hy, jo shayed Humari Mazbooti hoty hain, Humari Shanakht ya shayed Humara Wajud…**

 **\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

 **Meri Us sy Pehli Mulaqaat Baray Aajeeb Andaaz mein hui… kuch Jhijki hui ya kaho Na Samjhny wali…**

 **\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

 **Pr is sy Pehlay Main aap Logun ko Apnay baary mein tou Bata dun… Zahir hy, Aap Mujh sy Milein gy tou hee tou Mujh sy Wabasta Logun ko Jaan payein gy na…**

 **\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

 **Tou aayey, Milty hain… Mujh sy ya Shayed Kahyey, Is Zindagi kay Ek Ihem Kirdar sy….**

 **\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

* * *

 _A Handsome Figure roaming the Small Space in between His room and attached washroom from where He is coming out with few Personal Stuff and when Scattered them over His Bed to Arrange it inside a Big Suitcase already Opened and Waiting for More Filling Items, Glance inside that Tummy of Travelling Bag and Calls Loudly…_

 _Voice: Maaa….. Maaa…. (taking out Pull over's/ extremely Warm Sweaters/Jackets with Continuous murmuring) Maa bhi na… Pata Nahi kya Samjh rahi hain (Mother came so Son Look at Her and Teased) Maa (stressed) Mumbai ja raha hy Tumhara Beta… Manali Nahi (taking out those Warm Cloths Tensed Mother who heard) Baraf Nahi parti wahan…._

 _Mother: arry pr (patting over His Palm to atleast stayed back few warm cloths inside bag with) Baarish tou hoti hay na.. wo bhi Buht Zyada…_

 _Son: pr Maa… (look at His Mother Disappointed Sad face so Keep few with) acha ye (showing Two with) Do rakh leta hun.. (agreed with) Theek…_

 _Mother (happily): haan aur haan Dekh (started helping Her Son to arrange things with) wahan kisi sy Baat Mut krna (feeling the Glare of Her Son Volumetric Expressive Eyes so lower down Her Face and Voice either giving Amendments in Her Advise with) acha acha… Zyada Mut krna (again the Gaze still on Her makes Her Angrier so went outside with) jo Dil chahyey krna… hunh…_

 _Her Son Disappointingly takes Sigh and Finalizing His Arrangements Hearing His Mother Angry Murmur as…_

 _Mother: hunh… jub sy Demotion (heard Correction as_ _ **Promotion**_ _in loud tone from Her Son voice, makes Her More Angrier so in Irritation, doing Her work in Kitchen added) haan haan wohi Lotion Wotion hua hy.. (angriet either still Packing few Foods inside Containers with) najany Khud ko kya Samjhny laga hy… hr Baat mein Gussa… (loud) Dekhna Naak hee Toota jaye gi kisi Roz.. Itna Gussa Jhel Jhel kr… (clear) aur ab Main kuch Bana kr Nahi dy rahi… ( closing those Containers Filling with Yummy Meal Items, loud) Samjhy.._

 _The Two Strong Arms Wrapped Her Neck around while a Head Softly placed over Her Shoulder, Pressed Her to start Weaving inside those Silky Woven threads heard…_

 _Son: Maa, sirf 3 Months ki Baat hy… (sweetly Picking those Containers from Kitchen Counter as) yun Jaon ga aur yun Wapsi… Pata bhi Nahi chaly ga (Up His Head and ask) aur Mausi kay Aany ka kya hua…_

 _Mother (Relaxing Her Baby with): Aa rahi hay.. Raasty mein hay.. (telling now, Washing Her Hands with) Phone aaya tha aur haan wahan Ja kr Kuch Ulta Seedha Mut Khana… (started Advising again Forgetting Everything happened few minutes back with) Koshish krna ky Khud Ghar mein Paka ly.. (worried tone) Najany kya Ala bla Bahar Milta hoga… itna Bara Shehr hay.. aur haan (again seeing Her Son Face having so many Colors of Irritation adds) Zyada Munh Mut Bana… (hearing a Horn with) ly aa gaya Mohit…_

 _Son takes Sigh on that Excess of Lecture Bachet while taking His Luggage, takes Blessings of Her Mother and Move Out as meantime Mausi also arrived so Assuring about giving Call after His Safe Journey and during Journey too, Left with Mohit towards Railway Station…._

* * *

 ** _Abhijeet: Rajeev, (in tense tone) koi Problem tou Nahi hy na…?_**

 ** _Abhijeet really in Tension as after getting His Deputation/Transfer News from His Pharma Company to Mumbai, He feels Her Mother Tension and Her Health Degrading from few days…_**

 ** _Abhijeet Obviously Contacted to Her Regular Doctor who is Treating Her Mother as the Specialist right now Out of City…_**

 ** _Rajeev (sat over Chair with a Printed Paper, Disagreeing with): Nahi, Radiogram thora aagy peechy aaya hy.. pr (Relaxing Him) Tumharay Deputation ki wajah sy bhi ho skta hy…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (instant base): Drop kr deta hun… (telling Straightly) Maa sy Barh kr ye Deputation/Promotion thori Na hy…_**

 ** _Rajeev: Abhijeet, (calming Him Down with) is ki Zarurat Nahi hy.. balky agr ye Kaho gy bhi tou (naughty) Maa kay Hath sy Jooty Khany ko Tayyar rehna… (relaxly said) its Usual Yaar.. 2 din sy Dawa Nahi ly rahi hain (Abhijeet jerked Head, Rajeev said) ho ga tou aisa na…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (disappointed tone): ye Maa bhi na… Yaqeen karo.. (telling Him in Helpless manner) Bachpan kay Kapry tak Mery Bag mein Daal diye hain.. (telling Him) aisa lug raha hy Main 3 Maheeny kay liye Nahi.. 300 Saal ky liye ja raha hun…_**

 ** _Rajeev Laughed and Both Enjoying Chatting with each One with Cup of Tea and after that Visit, Abhijeet comes in Relax state to Move to Mumbai and Accept His Deputation/ Promotion…_**

* * *

 _After Settling over Seat with Setting His Luggage, look Outside… it's Not His First Journey as in His Life, He makes few either for any Educational Trip, Hangouts with Friends, Celebration and Occasions' even for His Job as well with Family and Friends but this Deputation is Very Important for His Future to get Executive Post in His Company as well Something still Mystery for Most of People Surrounding Him…_

 _He is taken Out His Dairy and Jotted down His Sight Seeing Emotions, Showing their Blowing Glimpse Speedily while His Mind takes Him Back in His Early Life…_

* * *

 ** _Voice 1: Aap ko Andaza hy, Aap nay kya Likha hy… (rash way still in respectful manner) kya ye koi Tareeqa hota hy is tarah kisi bhi Bacchy ki Skills ko Dabany ka… (ask) ain….?_**

 ** _Voice 2 (little lower tone): Dekhyey, Baat ye Nahi.. magar is tarah kay Letters…_**

 ** _Voice 1: Mind it Sir… it's just Not a Letter… (realizing Him what this A4 Size Page as) it's an Application or somewhat Complain Letter where My Son Indicated a very Intense and Sensitive Issue regarding their Security…_**

 ** _Voice 2: Jee, (again in low way) I can Understand.. But…_**

 ** _Voice 1 (again Hyper tone): But kya… kya Aap ek 6th Class kay Bacchy sy Imagine kr skty hain kay Wo Ek Behtareen Letter likh payey ga… Aap Logun ko itny Behtareen Andaz mein Apni Problems, aur (stressing) Aap Logun ki Ghalatiyun sy Aagah kr payey ga… (becoming angry with) bajayey kay Aap Log Apni Ghalati Sudharty… Us ko Encourage krty, Ulta Discourage kr rahy hain.. (sadly) sirf is Wajah sy Kay Us nay is Letter mein Aap ki Mistake ko Point Out kiya…_**

 ** _Voice 2 (rashly seeing the head-down figure standing aside with): whats this Mr. Bakshi…. (ask now Straightly) Aakhir School ka Guard kahan gaya… haan…?_**

 ** _Mr. Bakshi: Sir, Wo Chutti pr gaya tha, pr… (hesitant tone) Wapis Nahi aaya…_**

 ** _Voice 1 (again harsh): Excellent… (telling in teasing way) Sun rahy hain Principle Sahab…?_**

 ** _Principle (to in Strict tone): Mr. Bakshi arranged Someone right now for Temporary bases aur Kal hee Naye Guard kay Interview ka Add Newspaper mein dijyey (to Figure) and Mr. Shrivastav… I really Apologize, even Thanked to Your Son who Lime Light such Important Issue (giving a Burning Glare over Mr. Bakshi with) warna…_**

 ** _Mr. Shrivastav nodded and after Shaking Hand with Principle and giving Burning Glance over Mr. Bakshi, Left the room either Embrace inside Small Arms Wrapped His Waist in Complete Tears and Tension…_**

 ** _Mr. Shirivastav (bend down, seeing His Son, wipes the Precious drops from His Beautiful Big Eyes with): arry arry.. (ask softly) kya hua Mery Bety ho…?_**

 ** _Son (teary tone): Baba, Principle Sir nay Daanta kya Aap ko…?_**

 ** _Mr. Shrivastav (with smiling): Bilkul Nahi… (look at the Group of His Son Friends looking in Tension with) balky Unhun nay tou Aap Sub Logun ki Buht Tareef ki (He feels the Tension in those Sparkling Eyes Decreasing while Proud Smile replacing the Place over Lips of those Kids with) aur ab (telling about the Decision as) Unhun nay Next Week sy New Guard ka bhi keh diya hy…_**

 ** _Kids (yelling with): Yayyyyy….. dekha Abhijeet, Uncle ye (punch over Abhijeet Arm with) Abhijeet hee Darr raha tha… aur kya Main ny tou Bola tha… aur Saheh Baat hee Batai thi na… haan.. Principle Sir ko tou koi Batata bhi Nahi… aur Nahi tou kya… acha hua… haan… Abhijeet kay Letter nay Kaam kr diya… Yes… ab wo Baray Larky bhi Nahi Ander aany ki Koshish karein gy…._**

 ** _Mr. Shrivastav and Abhijeet Hearing these Comments of that Group Gathering and after few minutes, Dispersed on their way as its almost Leaving time from School…_**

* * *

 _He comes out from that Sweet Memory Trance feeling a Jerk when Waiter Served Him Meal and Desert and after taking it and Enjoying it, He again Back to that Loving Era…_

* * *

 ** _Duo of Father and Son Cherish the Dazzling Weather by Walking Slowly where Abhijeet told His Father about that Application cum Letter Issue as…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: bas Baba, (telling although having a Responsibility over His tone as) jub sy Un Baray Larkun nay School Ground kay Ander aany ki Koshish ki na tou Mery Sub Dostun nay Socha kay Humein Principle Sir ko ye Sub Batana chahyey…_**

 ** _Mr. Shrivastav: tou Beta, (look at Him and ask) Aap Logun nay Apny Student Councilor Mr. Bakshi ko kyun Nahi bataya…?_**

 ** _Abhijeet: Baba, (little frustrated way) Un ko Pata hy aur Hum nay bhi Bataya, balky aur Class kay Bacchun nay bhi.. (rashly) pr Unhun nay Suna hee Nahi Saheh sy…_**

 ** _Mr. Shrivastav: aur (again sweetly) Mery Bety hee nay kyun Application likhi.. haan…? CR hy Class ka, bas is liye…?_**

 ** _Abhijeet (with Grin): Nahi Baba, (telling the Reason behind that) Sub nay kaha Tum likho Abhijeet.. Tumharay Essays aur Write Ups Sub sy Achy hoty hain Class mein… (His tone having Happiness and Proud with) Teachers bhi Praise krty hain aur Marks bhi Zyada aaty hain…_**

 ** _Mr. Shrivastav: hmmm aur yehi tou Meray Betay ka Hunar hy… (sweetly either Abhijeet grabbing His Palm Softly heard) Beta, Hamesha Likhna… (telling) kabhi is ka Sath Mut Chorna… magar (complete stressed in each word) Sach Likhna… Khul kay Likho ya Dhaky Chupy Lafzun mein… pr Sach… aur haan (weaving on His hairs) Baba Apny Bety ki Khuub Moti sii Kitaab ka Intaizar karein gy… jis pr likha hoga…(with complete Proudful tone having Blessings, Dua and Happiness of a Father as) Writer Abhijeet Shrivastav…_**

 ** _Abhijeet Smiled Broadly with Big Nod of Assurance either at that Time He does not Understand the Hope and Proud in this Line but Today He knew how much Love Present in His Father Words with that Wish…_**

* * *

 _After Freed from His Current Dinner… He again went Back with a Surprise Feel that how Much Unique He is from His Childhood…_

* * *

 ** _From His Early Days at School, He is Interested in Letters/Words and All.. Mostly Kids Attracted towards Colors, Shapes and Drawings but He is Happy with Dancing Letters which makes Sometimes "Bat" or Sometimes "Cat" makes Him really Astonished …_**

 ** _He Really Loved this Game where just Shuffling of Few Letters Introduced Him with another World of Imagination…_**

 ** _His Father is His Inspiration in this World who is the First One got His Son Interest in Playing these 26 Individuals…._**

 ** _The Game started with Simple Alphabetical Ordeal Books to Shape Containing Scraps to Block Letters and Puzzles really Mesmerized the Tiny Tot having Huge Meanings by Joining them Together…_**

 ** _With Passage of time, the Tiny Words made in Small Sentences turn to Paragraph to Summary to Articles to Stories having Sizes Differentiate from Short to Long…_**

 ** _His Essays and Write-Ups makes Him Popular in His Schooling Career while His Short Stories really gives Him Proud Moments Mostly Winning Trophies in His Extra Circular Activities…_**

 ** _The Skill turn to a Craze where in College He is Selected in Editorial Wing of College Magazine and Cultural Society…_**

 ** _Started sending Publications of His Articles and Stories on His Professor's and Few Close Friends and also His Parents Pressure as these days He was roaming around Corridors of Different Hospitals of City in Extreme Panic state Because of His Father Critical Health Condition due to Sudden Heart Attack…_**

 ** _He can't believe that His First Publication appeared over the day where He Lost His Father who Left Him and His Mother to give Support to Each One in Absence of Him in that Life Journey…_**

 ** _He really Cried a lot after seeing His Name as ABHIJEET SHRIVASTAV at the Ending Note of that Article but somehow feeling a Great Pleasure in His Heart as He gave a Priceless Gift to His Father which really Soothing His Father Heart in that Eternal Journey Ride and when feeling Sad regarding that Temporary Departure with His Lovingly Relations, a Wet Smile lit up over His Lips when Reminding that Two Column Article having His Only Son Pen-Name too…_**

 ** _Mostly People of His Professional Bonding becomes Astonished when getting the Inner Skills of His Debate and making Presentation Quality…_**

 ** _His Speech Aura creating Histories during Presentation where His Pharma Company from which He is Associated from 3 Years getting New and High Amounts Orders…_**

 ** _But still He is Waiting for that Day, Yes the Day where His Book Published with His Name as a Writer…_**

* * *

 _He really Smiled Sweetly as He is always feeling Hope and Encouragement in His Heart, remembering that Small Conversation of a Father with His Son where the Son does not Understand the whole but still feeling Warmth in that Accent and Words, the Light Spark on those Deep Expressive Eyes He Inhibits from His Father and the Beautiful Smile appeared over His Father Lips with that Lovingly Wish "_ _ **Baba Apny Betay ki Khuub Moti Kitaab ka Intaizar karein gy… jis pr likha hoga… Writer Abhijeet Shrivastav "**_ _… which still the Most Loving Strength of His Life, giving Him Support in Each Difficulties He was Facing after His Father Sad Demise Fighting with Daily Life Problems…!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Before I started to gives My Heartiest Thanks to My Readers…_

 _First I want to Talk to a **GUEST** as She puts an Allegation of Stealing whole Plot and All…_

 _Baccha, First Fandom is a Big Platform so No one said He/She reads Everything and His/Her Every Plot is Original and all Our Plot having few Similarities with Others Plot but as U put Allegation so plz Give Me that **STORY NAME, STORY WRITER NAME** and **STORY GENRE** …_

 _Regarding Your All Comments really Tells Me that Your are a Good Analyst but Sadly Mostly are Wrong in this case as I already Wrote whole Story and Tell You this Sad News that Nothing Similar with Your Statement of Story but as aap nay Irada kr liya hay kay aap Meri is Story aur Aagy ki kisi Story ko nahi parhein gii aur main aap kay Irady ki Qadar krta hun aur Chahta hunk ay aap Usy kisi bhi Haal mein Nahi tourein…_

 _Agar ho sky tou aap Us STORY ka Naam, Genre aur Writer ka Naam Bata dein ya kisi aur kay Through hee Bata dein cz U already Skip it…_

 _I m Truly Obliged of You Baccha.. Thank You so very much…_

* * *

 ** _JYOTI A_** _… No, Abhijeet Sir is a Branch Manager in a Big Known Pharma Company and His Hobby is Writing… Might Be…U will Wait for that Revealing of SuperNatural na… Thank You so very much…_

* * *

 ** _GUEST_** _….. Thank You so very much…_

* * *

 _ **LADOO** …. Yes, its Creating Small Butterflies inside My Baccha's Tummies… Regarding Posting it at IF… I dunt think its Well Fitted there.. I m working My another Story for that Platform… Thank You so very much…_

* * *

 ** _CRAZY-M.D's_** _…. Aao aaao BUNI… Langry Dr ki Bewakoof Mehboba… ye kya… arry Nahi.. Sach mein.. Sure… Pakka na… haan….heheheh… Seriously I am feeling Honored Baccha.. U knew whats the Secret of This Story.. There is NO COPS and NO CID but still U feel the Flair of Investigation and Mystery…_

 _Yes, coming in Totally Different Avtar of Characters is Tough but I make them as per their Characters… Trying Not to give More Jhatka's except Abhijeet Sir extra Sharp Ability of Taunts as per His Profession…_

 _BTW, He is Writer and Analyst as Hobby.. He is a Branck Manager in a Big Known Pharmaceutical Company.. Buddhy Aadmi hain.. Zyada Dil Haarna Acha Nahi BUNNI… (wink)…. Chalo Read Next.. I m Sure this time You hve got few Terms from Dictionary as this is Not Exceptional Case…. Thank You so very much…_

* * *

 ** _RAJ_** _…. OMG! Where is Simran…. Hahahah… Thank You so very much…_

* * *

 ** _GUEST_** _…. Arry Beta, abhi Reveal tou honay do.. Pehlay sy Rony lagy Aap tou Bacchy… Thank You so very much…_

* * *

 ** _AANYA ARSH_** _…. Ummm… Difficult to Execute My Revealing Correct about Your.. might be You are B.A or Sorry Baccha Kehna Buht Mushkil hy…. Tou Aap Khareedo gy na Abhijeet Sir ki Book.. Aik Copy Book karwa dun Aap ki.. hehheh… Nahi Baccha Tanqeed Achi hoti hay agar Wo Story pr ho.. kisi Writer pr Nahi… Khair… Chalo Seekhna tou Zindagi kay Sath hee Chalta hy na tou Seekh hee Jayein gy…._

 _Thank You so very much…_

* * *

 ** _GUEST_** _… Beta, Aap ki Narazgi Bilkul Theek hy pr already I hve Tell so Many ppl that I m not taking any Request till January… Mujhy 3 Request through Reviews mili hain.. EK Rahul Centric Story jis ky liye Mery Pass koi Plot Nahi.. ek Abhirika Scene added Story, j okay Likhna.. khair… aur Teesra wo Abhijeet Centric Story where He Kidnapped by His Memory Lost Kidnapper… ab batao, ek tou Dada already Kitna Bemaar tha.. Ghar mein Aur Kaamun mein Phansa.. Bhai ki Shadi ki Tyyari aur agr Aap ka Plot Zehn sy Nikl gaya tou itna Naraz hona kay NAAM bhi NAHI batana tou Achi Baat nahi hay na Beta… Aap Log Bolty ho ye Likho, pr Hat kay Plot tou nahi dety na.. ab Dada ka Dimagh itna thori Na chalta hay kay hr Plot NEW lagy, phir Bolo gy kay ye tou Us Story kay jesa hy aur ye Wesa… Chalo Acchy bacchy Naraz thori hoty hain Buddy Dada sy.. Maaf kr do is Choty sy pakshi ko.. Pleaseeeee…_

 _Thank You so very much…_

* * *

 ** _GUEST_** _…. Beta Aap ki Baat Theek… But as U know na Combine Production mein Humein jo Plot Owner hy Us kay Hisaab sy Chalna parta hy… yahan bhi yehi Haal hy.. thora Plot Twist kr do… Sub Naraz ho jaty hain.. khair agar Us Reader ky ya Aap kay pass bhi Us Idea sy related koi Acha Concept hy tou Share kijyey… BTW, in IF, RED SIGNAL bhi isi Plot pr Base thi… Wo Nahi Parhi Aap nay even 17520 HOURS bhi…. In Sub mein Wohi Era Recreate kiya gaya tha…_

 _Is Liye I wanted a Complete New Thing, if Possible… Thank You so very much…_

* * *

 ** _JAI_** _… Me too… heheh…. Thank You so very much…_

* * *

 ** _GUEST_** _… ajab…. Aap ek Baat batao.. Aap itny Achy sy Parh kr Review kesy dy dety ho… awww,… Both Same Same…. Thank You so very much…_

* * *

 ** _DUOSUN_** _…. Jee Beta.. Mera Hath Theek ho gaya hy… jabhi tou Inni Bari Story likhi hay.. hahaha… Achi lagi.. Chalo Let See… aagy bhi Achi lagti hay ya Nahi… umm… Thank You so very much…_

* * *

 ** _RAHUL_** _… Why Not… U are RAHUL Mehra… O No.. Rahul Khanna… arry Rahul… arry haan.. My Big Fan Rahul… how Long… Ok about Story.. Yeah U are Correct Everything in Not Clear but if I clear Everything in Foirst Chap… phir Update kaun parhy ga na… hahahah… hawww I share the Secret… Chalo… Khamosh Baccha… Thank You so very much…_

* * *

 ** _MINIMICKEY_** _… Hmmm Baccha.. Main Bilkul Pyara, Gudda, Sohna, Ghubru Jawan, still Kunwara… heheh.. Aap bhi Theek ho na… haan jub tak saaray Characters nahi Reveal hongy.. Confusion rahy ga… awww.. inni Tareef is Choty sy Panchi ki… agar is ka Pait Red ho gaya tou… Hmmm… Thank You so very much…_

* * *

 ** _MASOOMA_** _…. Wow Baccha, Inni Saari tareef… Thank You so very much…_

* * *

 ** _JAI_** _… arry abhi DUO ko aany tou Do na Baccha… Thank You so very much…_

* * *

 ** _ONLYFORSACHVI_** _…. Ummm… No Beta… those Two are Flashback which Abhijeet Sir Reminds… khair… Thank You so very much…_

* * *

 ** _ABHI's FAN_** _…. R U Sure Baccha that U are ABHI's Fan… ain.. I feel U are GD's Fan… heheheh… its OK Beta.. Bashers bhi Apna POV hee dety hain na.. Us ko bhi Patiently lena chahyey kyunky Wo Humein Critocal Reviews dety hain na… Chalo ab Gussa Khatam aur happiness Start.. Dhinka Chinka… Thank You so very much…_

* * *

 ** _SHIKHA_** _… I also Love the Title… Thank You so very much…_

* * *

 ** _GUEST_** _… bha bha bha… Nahi Nahi ab tou Katti.. is Bacchy sy…. heheheh… arry its Alright Baccha… Dunt Worry… Thank You so very much…_

* * *

 _\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

 _NOTE:_ ** _Plz Readers, if You find any Mishap, Error,Mistake, Confusion.. Tell this in Your Review cz if giving Me Time to Add Points in My Story thatwhy taking 2 days Gap in Updating it… Thanks…_**

 _\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

* * *

 _\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

 _Someone giving Few Strict Instructions like Limited the Skills Using, Minimize Moments , Not Reveal Identity and Mostly taking Extreme Less Interest and Association Ppl around…_ _The Figure Accepted All by Down Head either still Tears Falling and Makes Hole in Family and Friends Heart or say Soul…_

* * *

 **Aayey, is Kahani kay kuch aur Ihem Kidradurun sy Milty hain… arry aik Minute… Pehly Mujhy Bahar tou aanay dein… Is Dabbun waly Dabby sy….**

 **\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

 ** _Mumbai, Khabun ki Nagri ya Khud ko Kho deny wali Dunya… hr Shaks jo is Shehr mein Qadam rakhta hy… aik Lamby arsay baad Sach mein Mehz Machine hee ban jata hy…._**

 ** _\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_**

 ** _Khawab tou Kuch Pooray aur Kuch Adhory reh hee jaty hain magar Asfoof Insaan yaqeen Yahan Gum hee ho jaty hain…_**

 ** _\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_**

 ** _Aaye, Milty hain is Jadoo Nagri aur is kay Baasiyun sy…._**

 ** _\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_**

* * *

 _The Train Journey giving Him few Hacks but still He Enjoyed it Much, making New Sequences in His Articles/Stories which Publications Eagerly Waiting by His Fans and Regular Readers as He is Associated to Few Big Newspapers/Magazines on Weekly and Monthly bases while now a days, a Local Channel also airing a Current Affairs Program where He is giving His Expertise as Analyzer or say as Story Teller which really Hype the TRP of that Show and because of this 3 Months Deputation to Mumbai from His Company as Branch Manager, His Program Director Replaced Another Analyzer with a Sadness but as He could not Pressurized a Full Time Worker to Associate with them after Knowing about His Professional Association with His Company…_

* * *

 _The Departure is so Quiet as except Silence and Hugging Each One, Nothing comes in Mind although got few Printed Papers which makes Figure Presence Easier in the Area having ID and Some Important Documents Proofs…_

* * *

 _Abhijeet Stretched His Body either Gulping the Fresh Air only in Stories or Polluted Air in Reality inside His Lungs tells Him about the Arrival of His Destination…_

 _He Picked His Luggage and with much Difficulties makes Space and Evacuated that Tube Tunnel…_

 _Just Roaming His Head, Suddenly Wrapped by Two Strong Arms and the Call in Big Happiness came from His Mouth as…_

 _Abhijeet (happily call): Ashoke…._

 _Ashoke (hugging Him tightly with): haan Main.. (leaving with) ab tou Bari Bari Baatein ho rahi hoti hain (taking His Travelling bag on His Shoulder with) TV pr…_

 _Abhijeet (shockingly uttering): ain, (ask) Tum kahan sy Dekhty ho…?_

 _Ashoke (teasing): Bhai Sahab Cable mein Local Channel bhi aaty hain.. (added more) Tata ka Digital Box bhi lagaya hua hay aur (complete taunt) YouTube bhi ek Mahashy ka Naam hy…_

 _The Man really Embarrass although Enjoying His Friend Taunting Session who came an Year back to Mumbai and work as a Senior Doctor in Life Line Hospital at Neurology Department as well doing His Different Courses too…_

* * *

 _Man (checking all Documents with): ID Proofs tou Theek hain.. wesy tou (sad tone) Hum aisa krty Nahi hain pr kyunky Viren Sir ka Kaha Taala Nahi ja skta tou… (instructed either Opening the Lock with) pr bas isi Hissy tak Rehna paray ga… Ooper Thora Buht Furniture hy, baaqi jo Lena hy Intaizaam Khud krna hoga.. Humein sirf Neechy ka Pata tha tou wahan Sub kuch hy… (little Strong way) aur Koshish kryey ga, kisi ko koi Pareshani Na ho…_

 _The Quiet Figure nodded and after Departure of Contractor, takes Deep Sigh, although He knew how Viren Sir came in contact with them…_

* * *

 _Both A's about to Leave Station and Platform after a Small Waiting in which Ashoke said…_

 _Ashoke: Herat hy… (look at His watch with) Aana tou tha kisi ko…?_

 _Abhijeet (agreeing with): haan … wohi tou… (telling Ashoke) wesy bhi Company ko Pata Nahi hy kay ye Mera (naughty) Pehla Visit Nahi hy…_

 _Ashoke: ohhh hoo.. (smirk tone) tou wo bechari samajh rahi hay.. Munda Pehli Vaar aaya hy… (Abhijeet Laughed) (Ashoke after again few minute) khair Chalein…_

 _Abhijeet: haan, (look around with) I think Wait krnay ka koi Faida Nahi.. (telling about His tomorrow skedule) Kal Subah Direct Office Report karun ga…_

 _Ashoke nodded and Both just Step ahead towards Exit Point and at Exact minute, A Man in Rush Standing infront of them, extending His Right hand with Introduction…_

 _Man: Hello Sir, I m Freddy… Fredrics Sinha… the Branch Coordinator… (Abhijeet grabbed His Hand who added more) Welcome to Mumbai…_

 _Abhijeet: Thanks, warna (looking the Slowly Moving Train back to its origin with) abhi Departure ho jata…_

 _Man Confused while the Dr Friend really Smiled with Jerking Head as He knew in these Current Affairs journey, His Friend is More Crisp regarding Commenting with His Usual Unique Flavor of Tease and Taunts than New Medicine in Market…_

* * *

 _Mr. Fredric coming in Office Vehicle so Both A's Settled down and Vehicle moved to its Destination although Mr. Fredric feeling Himself a Visitor as Both Guests Totally Involved in their Talks…_

 _He was really in Tension after getting the first Crux when Met with His New Branch Manager as He felt the Psunami Waiting for Him to handle after getting the Call of Contractor who told Him the New Scenario about the Residence before coming here and thatswhy He was Little Late to Pick His New Boss…_

* * *

 ** _\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_**

 **Us sy Meri Mulaqaat Bary Aajeeb Andaz mein hui… ya Shayed Us Mulaqaat kay Naqsh bhi Zehn pr Ubher Nahi payey ya Shayed Hui hee Nahi thi…**

 **\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

* * *

 _The Vehicle Stopped in a Small Casual Area having Mostly One Unit Bungalows Covering Not much Area so Looking Like a New Housing Society Scheme who tried to make Houses in Place of Flats…_

 _Abhijeet and Ashoke also Stepped Down with Mr. Fredric who showed a Small One Unit House Hardly Comprising of ¾ Rooms Up and Down with Kitchen and Washroom, Hopefully with a Big Pleasurable Smile as…_

 _Mr. Fredric: Sir, this is Your House (the Glare from the Newly Deputed Branch Manager Jerked Him so He Amends His Words as) I mean, Company nay jo Aap ky liye liya hy…_

 _Abhijeet (seeing the whole with Correction): Company nay Mery liye Liya Nahi hy.. Company nay Mujhy Rehny kay liye Diya hy…_

 _Mr. Fredric (wiping His Sweat after taking oyt His Handkerchief from His Pant Pocket with): Jee Sir.. Wohi Wohi…_

 _Abhijeet (ordering tone): Kholiye…_

 _Mr. Fredric: Jee Sir… Jee (He moved ahead and taking out Keys while Heard) ye Ooper wala Door Kholein…_

 _Mr. Fredric: Sir, (look at Door moved Upstairs with) ye wala…_

 _Abhijeet: ab (teasing tone) Mery aur Aap kay ooper tou kuch hay Nahi… tou (signaling the door with) Yehi wala Ooper hoga na…_

 _Mr. Fredric: Nahi Sir.. Wo (started stammering with) yahan.. haan.. Yahan (wiping sweat again as cant Tolerate those Fiery Piercing Eyes with) Koi aur Rehta hy…_

 _Abhijeet (angry shout): What… (telling) magar Mujhy tou…_

 _Mr. Fredric (pleading): Sir.. wo Plz… darasal… Humara isi Contractor sy Contract hy… Kuch Emergebgy… (again trying to Mend the Mistake with) Company jo Rent dy rahi hay.. Us mein yehi Jagah.. Sir… Acha…_

 _Ashoke (move Little ahead seeing His Friend Mood turning Bad whispers): Abhijeet, abhi ly lo.. (realize Him) Mumbai mein Makan Milna Namumkin hy… (look around with) wesy bhi Jagah Achi aur Shaant hy,.._

 _Abhijeet (irritative way): pr Yaar…_

 _Ashoke (patting on His Arm and moving with Him ahead with): acha acha.. (to Mr. Fredric) Kholiyey…_

 _Mr. Fredric Opened Lock of House which really Small in Size but so Neat and Clean having Good Comforted Basic Furniture including few Utensils etc…_

 _Mr. Fredric (showing a Grill Gate with): Sir, wesy ye Grill Khol kr Aap Ooper bhi Ja skty hain.. (briefing as) One Unit Bungalow hy na tou Ander sy bhi Raasta hota hy.. Magar Hum nay Is pr Taala Daal diya hy.. aur Is ki Chabi bhi isi Bunch (giving House Key Bunch to Abhijeet who takes it with still Rash mood, listens) Ooper wala Bahar Apna wala Chota Gate hee Use kary ga… wesy Aap Mil lein (taking them Outside with) Shaant Larka hy ek Dum.. Aap ko (Ring Bell) koi Pareshani Nahi hogi… Acha Shareef hy (again ringed with) Bolta tou hy hee Nahi…_

 _Abhijeet (taunt): aur shayed (gazing Mr. Fredric 3_ _rd_ _Attempt of Ringing Door bell with) Sunta bhi Nahi hoga…_

 _Ashoke Smiled while Mr. Fredric really feeling Himself in Difficult days ahead as He got the Responsibility to Entertain this Akru Kharos New Branch Manager…_

* * *

 _A Man came Down and after Opening Door seeing Two Strangers while Mr. Goel Extending hand with…_

 _Mr. Fredric: Hello Mr. Daya (Daya shakes Hand so He added) ye Mr. Abhijeet hain, (more) ye Aap kay Sath Neechy wala Portion Share karein gy…_

 _Abhijeet Shakes Hand the Man giving Him Small Smile and after Nodding Moved Upstairs Heard a Sympathetic Line…_

 _Ashoke: Aap koi Dawa lein lein (Daya turn, while Ashoke Signaling His Hand with) Aap ko shayed Fever hay.. Aap kay Hath Buht Gharam hain…_

 _Daya smiles with Positive Nod on that Concern so moved back while Others also feels His Bad Health as His Eyes also looking Red and Heavy so after that Small Meeting…_

* * *

 _Mr. Fredric Left them while Ashoke and Abhijeet started their Talking either Opening Suitcases, Calling Mother and Relaxing Her about All, Setting Things, Ordering Food, Enjoying Meal, Spending Time Together and lastly See Off Ashoke and after getting His SMS about His Safe Journey to His House, Switched Off Lights and Locked the House while went to His Bed who is Calling Him from the Minute He Entered in this Neat Place…_

* * *

 **Buht Saaray Kirdar hee Kahani ka Tana Banat Bunty hain tou Chalein, kuch Aur Kirdarun sy Aap ka Taaruf karwa dein… Jee Jee, Yehi Mera Naya Office hy.. Parking Kafi Bari hay aur Offi hee itnay Baray Yard pr Phaila hua hy… Yaqeenun Aap ko bhi Pasand aayey ga… Mujhy jo aa gaya hy…**

 **\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

 **Pehla Visit tou Nahi, magar haan Office ka Pehla Visit Zarur keh skty hain…**

 **\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

 **Duri yaqeenun Afsurda krti hay magar Naye Tajarbun sy Aashnai bhi deti hy…**

 **\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

 **Aur shayed yehi Tajarby Humein is Nayii jadai Dunya mein Lamby Arsy tak Apna Shikar bana lety hain…**

 **\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

 **Dana Paani aur ek Khubsurat Future Samait….**

 **\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

* * *

 _The Man Sitting inside the Neat Cabin of 9 Zones Manager who started to giving Introduction to New Branch Manager with the Staff, He Worked as…_

 _Mr. Pradyuman: Abhijeet (signaling a Chocolate complexion Guy standing aside with) ye Rajat hy (Abhijeet shaked hand heard His Boss tone) ye Malad ka Branch Manager hy, magar ye Tum ko Report kry ga… (added more) Tumhary Under ye Teen Officers hongy jo Apny Apny Area ki Poori Report Tumhein Daily bases pr dein gy, ye (introducing Officers as Abhijeet Shaking hands with them) Sachin, Vivek aur (signaling a Known Face for Abhijeet with) In sy tou Tum Mil hee chuky ho gy…_

 _Abhijeet (shaking hand to with): Jee Sir, (stressed) Mr. Fredric…_

 _Pradyuman (sat either signaling Abhijeet and Rajat for taking Seat and telling Sachin and Vivek to Leave with): bhae, ye Fredric Wedric yahan Nahi chaly ga.. haan.. Freddie kehty hain Sub isy… (asking Freddie in Humorous tone) kyun bhae Freddie.. Bataya Nahi Tum nay Abhijeet ko…_

 _Freddie (murmur): hunh… Marna tha kya Bata kr… (loud) wo Sir, Main Batnay hee wala tha…_

 _Pradyuman: khair, (to Abhijeet) haan tou Abhijeet, Tum Mujhy Weekly bases pr Report karo gy… ye Deputation yaqeenun Tumhein achy Lesson dy ga… (Detailing all) Allahabad Chota Shehr hy as Compare to Mumbai.. yahan Hum nay City ko Zones mein Divide kr diya hy aur phir Un Zones ko Area's and then Branch's mein… (adds) Tumhein Company ki taraf sy Gari mily gii… wesy Tumhari Gari abhi Insured Nahi hy tou aisa karo 3 Din Baad Road pr laana.. jub tak kay liye Ye (dragged a Key with) Office ki Jeep Use karo… (signaling Rajat with) Rajat Tumhein Mumbai kay Area's sy Familiarize kr dy ga… (instructed with) Naya Shehr hy tou Zara Alert rehna.. Zyada Paisy, Buht Achy Cell Phones kay Set's aur Ghari Mut Use krna Khas kr jub Area Visit pr ho…Street Crimes ka koi Bharosa nahi hy… Kahein bhi kuch Problem ho… Contact kr lena… Sub kay Numbers Freddie sy Mil jayein gy Tumhein.. OK (standing with) Meri Ek Meeting hay so (shaking hand as Abhijeet and rajat already Standup as) Best of Luck…_

 _Abhijeet Smiled although really Enjoying His Boss Casual Behavior either the Relaxing Environment of the Company as well Hardworking and Jolly Fellows…_

* * *

 _After a Hectic Week where getting Huge Knowledge about Area, Routes, Language as Difficult to Suddenly Shuffling in between Hindi, Marathi and English, Meeting Clients, Understanding ways of Handlings and Others…_

* * *

 _Today Morning, Mr. Pradyuman Suddenly coming out from His Cabin, where He got a Big Surprise as the Huge Round of Applause from His Boss and Colleagues as…_

 _Pradyuman: Fantastic Abhijeet… (warmly shake His hand with) Yaaqeen mano.. itny Baray Order ki tou Tawaqqa bhi Nahi thi.. (excitingly) Sach mein… Really.. arry Methai mangwao… (Abhijeet signal Nikhil who left the cabin while Pradyuman Happily said) kya Turn Over ho ga… Market mein Humari Saakh aur…_

 _Rjat: wesy Sir, (ask even Signaling Nikhil to place Sweet Box at Desk with) ye Sub hua kesy…?_

 _Pradyuman (taking Methai as): Abhijeet nay Quotation hee itni Achi Fill ki thi.. Unhein Humein Order dena para…_

 _They really Cherish that Big Order and Started Preparing the Initial Reports, Enjoying the Meetha and Lastly Leaving Office at late Evening…_

* * *

 _Voice (brushing His Hairs either Placing His Towel over Stand as coming out after taking Shower as): arry Maa, bas… (proudly) hy hee Tera Beta Lucky na… kya Maa… (again Irritative tone) yahan Kaun Parosi wagerah… acha baba… (Disappointed tone) rakkhun ga Mail Milap… Aap Dawa lena Waqt pr… Mausi ko bhi Namasty kehna… acha Maa… Bye… (after cutting Call) ye Maa bhi na… yahan aaty waqt… (now Wearing Shirt, seeing Himself at Mirror with) kisi sy Baat Mut krna.. aur ab… Parosiyun sy Mail Milap rakkho Beta.. Nayii Jagah Yehi Kaam aaty hain… kya Parosi…._

 _During Roaming, doing His Usual, His Gaze fell over that Grill Gate and He felt that from that First HELLO, He did not Ever See that Guy, so Look at the Grill Gate again, the Small Dining table having the Sweet Box containing 5/6 Mix Meethai, still Mother Comments roaming around Mind and in a bit, Picked it and moved out, started Ringing Door Bell with Murmur…_

 _Abhijeet (murmur): kahein Lurhak tou Nahi gaya…_

* * *

 _After a while, a Man comes Downward, Opening Door and seeing the Same Face He saw a Week Earlier so standing in Question mode, makes Abhijeet Alive as…_

 _Abhijeet: Hello… wo .. (confusingly ask) haan Aap ki Tabiyet kesi hy ab…?_

 _Daya (extending hand with): Jee, Theek hy…_

 _Abhijeet (shake hand with): pr Aap kay Hath abhi bhi Gharam hain (feeling later instantly taking out His Palm from His Grip so adds) darasal, Aaj Mujhy ek Buht Bara Order mila tha tou bas ye (giving Sweet Box with) Meethai…_

 _Daya seeing an Opened Sweet Box so a Spark Flash over His Eyes where He took Once, Gulp it, Pick Second and then Third and Lastly the Rest Two too, really Shocked Abhijeet as He feels that His Sharing PG having Extra Huge Interest in Sweets which Forced Him to Forget Everything and for Tackling the Situation, Abhijeet said…_

 _Abhijeet (looking Him in Weird and then Closing Empty Sweet Box with): wo.. Main Chalta hun…_

 _He feels that His Neighbor did not See His Face Directly due to Embarrassment so Leave the Portion with Smile which Faded after seeing that Empty Box coming towards His Portion with…_

 _Abhijeet (placing that Box over table with): Pakka Mufta Item hy…!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A Big Thank You so much Readers…._

* * *

 ** _GUEST_** _…_ _. Hahahha… so Does I say or Confirmed that I will Write any Story on Yours Abhirika or Dayerya… annnn… Thank you Beta…_

* * *

 ** _MISS RAIYA_** _…_ _. Awww Mery Beta ko itna Tez Fever ho gaya… that's really Sad, Chalo Chalo jaldi sy Dada ka Baccha Theek ho jao…. Haan Beta, I m always Trying to Change My Writing Style as per My Story Theme… MUFTA ITEM mean that a Person taking Things from Other in Free of Cost… haan wo Scene sach mazy ka hee tha… Chalo Baccha Jaldi sy Theek ho jao.. Dada doing so many Dua for my Baccha Recovery… Take Care… Thank You Beta…_

* * *

 ** _MASOOMA_** _…_ _Awww… Sacchi… Thank You Beta…_

* * *

 ** _MEOWRK_** _…_ _. First its really a Big Honor that a Brilliant Writer like You, gives Precious Review on My Story… RK, as you are Not My Regular Reader so You are Not much Familiar of My Style, Handling and My Characters too even in CID Regular Characters, I did few Amendments so its Difficult for You to Familiarize with the Environment at earlier Stage…_

 _I already told this is Not the Story about Abhijeet Sir and Daya Sir or Any Character You Watched in CID… I Only used their Names as there You found Abhijeet Sir More Crisp in His Taunt as per His Hobby as He is an Analyst.. Pradyuman Sir is Little Cool and Freddie is More Organized, so just take These Characters in Deviated way…_

 _Regarding U and I have telepathy… ummm, ab tou ye Story Complete hony kay baad hee Pata chaly ga…._

 _About Chappy 1, Frankly Yaar at Age of 40, You already have a Good Post in Company, having Own House, Balanced Life and in that if U Accepted a Deputation, U find it Hurry…? I dunt think, aur kitnay Buddhy ho kr Aagy barhein gy Baray Bhai (heheheh)…._

 _Does I show that He is a Lonely Person, He has No Satisfaction in Heart… I dunt Think Yaar… MEOW, Deputation is Only a Transfer with Upper Post and its Part of Any ones Job na…_

 _Dark Glimpse… hmmm… Sochana paray ga…._

 _Chalo bhae, Buht Buht Buht Shukriya Buht Balii Meow…. Thank You Yaar…_

* * *

 ** _GUEST_** _…_ _Thank You Beta…_

* * *

 ** _CRAZY SD FAN_** _…_ _Baccha there is Nothing in My Mind like this… Thank You Beta…_

* * *

 ** _GUEST_** _…_ _. Thank You Boss (wink)…_

* * *

 ** _GUEST_** _…_ _. Plot Do Beta… Acha sa…. Thank You Beta…_

* * *

 ** _SHIKHA_** _…_ _Yeahh… Aap kay liye SOOOOONNNNN…. Thank You Beta…_

* * *

 ** _ABHI'S FAN_** _…_ _. Lo bhae, ye Baccha tou GD ka Fan nikla… ABHI's Fan kay Bhais mein… Chalo bhae Aap ky liye bhi SOOOONNNNNN…. Thank You Beta…_

* * *

 ** _ROCKING DUO_** _…_ _. Ahan… arry koi Baat nahi Mera Baccha… haan I m Fit now (smiles) and coming in My Bachha'zzzz Services… haan Beta, Plot Hat kr hy tou Treatment bhi thori Hat kr hee ki hy… Yes, Abhijeet is an Author… awww, Mera Senti Baccha, abhi Dekho tou ye Dada kya kya Dhamaky krta hy… Thank You Beta…_

* * *

 ** _RAJ_** _…_ _. Ahan.. waha bhae.. Zarur Zarur… Jaldi mily gi Aap ko Aap ki Simran… Thank You Beta for finding Story SuperDuper…_

* * *

 ** _RAHUL_** _…_ _ain bhae, kyun lagi Aap ko Daya ki Entry Weird… OK, Lets Hope ab Na lagy… Thank You Beta…_

* * *

 ** _LADOO_** _…_ _hawww… LaDOO aur Dada tou Same Same Nikly.. agar koi Hum Dono Choty Bacchun ko Kha gaya tou… hawwww… Thank You Beta…_

* * *

 ** _NISHA ABHIVI_** _…_ _. Hmmm, Yeah I saw Few Posts of You in IF too.. Investigative is also My Fav Genre and You already knew My Investigative Stuff… yeah, Mostly I wrote Non-Investigative Stuff for FF Readers.. I m really Glad that U Loved All My Stories and termed them as Treasure… Thank You Beta…_

* * *

 ** _DUOSUN_** _…_ _Body Less Soul mean, What Baccha…? You mean Spirits…? Ummm… ye tou Dekhana paray ga… hawww Sweet Lover… Sub Kha lein gy Baccha… wah bhae… Chalo Dekhty hain Next Chappy mein kya hota hy…. Thank You Beta…_

* * *

 ** _SARIYA_** _…_ _hmmm, so Sariya Baccha did not like Story because finding it Less Interested… Yeah baccha, aisa hota hy.. wesy bhi abhi Beginning hy aur phir Story ka Theme or Mood thora Change bhi rakkha hy na… Chalo Hope Aap ko Aagy Acha lagy…. Thank You Beta…_

* * *

 ** _GUEST_** _…_ _. Thank You Beta…_

* * *

 ** _GUEST_** _…_ _. Thank You Beta…_

* * *

 _Missing Few Readers Priceless Reviews especially_ _ **BUNNI**_ _and Thank You for All Active and Silent Readers…._

* * *

 _\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

 **Acha Dusri Mulaaqat is sy bhi Ajeeb rahii…. Maa ky Kehny ko Poora krna tha aur shayed Sabeel yehi bani….**

 **\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

 _He reminding His First Grocery which He did with His Friend Ashoke just to Fulfill His Mother Wish who makes Him SUGGHAR and also finding Mumbai is much Expensive than Allahabad…_

 ** _Abhijeet: OMG, Kaandha itna Mehanga… (telling Shopkeeper after Picking One as) pata hy Allahabad mein kitna Sasta Milta hy…_**

 ** _Shopkeeper (in full Irritation): tou ly aaty na Wahein sy Sahab…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (angrily): aby, Batoan kya (imitate) Wahein sy ly aaty…._**

 ** _Ashoke really takes Him aside and Cool Down His Friend as He knows Mumbai is a City of Freedom of Expression…_**

 _After a Hectic Shopping Both came to House and after Invaded Stuff inside Bedroom Fridge, Ashoke Left the house taking only an Apple…_

* * *

 ** _\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_**

 **Sach mein Pehla Din aur Pehli Khareedaari Hamesha Zehn mein Taaza rehti hay, kyun ye Pehli Kamai hoti hy jo Us Maheeny ki Tankah sy Nahi, Purani ki hui Bachat sy hoti hay…**

 **\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

* * *

 _Next Night when He gets back from Office, after Changing Cooked His Food and suddenly Door Bell Ringed…_

 _Abhijeet Look at the Time, Confused regarding the Late Night Visitor, so Wiping Hands from Kitchen Towel and went to Open Door with Murmur…_

 _Abhijeet (looking at Wall clock with murmur): is waqt kaun ho skta hy… (still confused) Ashoke ki tou Aaj Night Duty hy…_

 _He Opened Door and found an Unexpected Guest, so Invited the Person inside with…._

 _Abhijeet: aayey…. (Person entering, Abhijeet added) Main bas Cooking sy abhi Free hua tha…_

 _Person (nodded with): haan, (softly) Main nay Dekha…_

 _Abhijeet (who about to Close Door, find it already Closed so turn and say): Dekha… (ask) kahan sy… (telling in detail although signaling Him for Seating with) Main ny tou abhi Darwaza Khola na…_

 _Person (confuse): Nahi.. wo… (relaxing His Nerves with) aksar Log Isi Time tak Free hoty hain na…_

 _Abhijeet Smiled while seeing a Medium Sized Wrapped Sweet Box Person Dragged over Table after sitting over Dinning Chair and started in somewhat Shame tone…_

 _Person: wo, Main ye Laaya tha… (embarrass tone) Kal Main ny Aap ka Saara Dabba Kha liya tha na…_

 _Abhijeet (smilingly corrected): Dabba Nahi… (smiley way) Us kay ander Maujud Meethayaan… aur (sweetly seeing the sweet box with) Is ki koi Zarurat Nahi… (confusingly) aan… Sorry Aap ka Naam (stroking His hairs with) Main Bhool…_

 _Person (suddenly): C… (stressing) Daya… Daya…_

 _Abhijeet Clearly felt that Person trying to Tell Something else but Changes it in a bit, so Opened Box with…_

 _Abhijeet (opening Box with): ohhh, (happily) Laddoo… (telling) Mujhy Pasand hain…_

 _Daya (happily agreed): Mujhy bhi…_

 _Abhijeet dragged the Box towards Him and seeing Him Started Eating so Casually asking few things as…_

 _Abhieet (seeing Him eating with): kahan Kaam krty hain Aap..?_

 _Daya (confusingly): aannn… (trying to takes the Bite of Sweet with) Wo…_

 _Abhijeet (ignore it with): Bahar sy aayein hain… (Daya nodded, Abhijeet telling about Himself rather asking) Main bhi Allahabad sy hun… (in detail way) Pharma Company mein… Branch Manager… Ghar mein Maa hy…_

 _Daya (happily): Mery bhi Ghar mein Mumma, Dad hain… Bean Bhaiyya bhi…_

 _Abhijeet (sweetly): acha… khair… (look at wall clock as He is feeling Hungry so said) Khana Kha kr hee jana…_

 _Daya (so usual way): haan haan…_

 _Abhijeet feeling Awkward but without anymore, started Setting Table and then Both Started Eating where Abhijeet really found the Person taking Most Amount of the Food which He made for Next day too…._

 _Abhijeet (murmur): kuch Zyada hee Freebie hy… (sweetly) lagta hy Khana Acha laga Aap ko…?_

 _Daya (nodded with): haan… (appreciating as) Aap Buht Bestie Khana banaty hain…_

 _Abhijeet (uttered): Bestie….?_

 _Daya (thinking): aaaa… wohi…..(telling with feeling Taste buds as) Yummmmm wala…._

 _Abhijeet (corrected): Tasty…_

 _Daya (nodded either add in embarrass tone): wo Main English mein Buht Weak hun na…_

 _The Innocent Nod and Open Acceptance gives a Big and Refreshing Smile over Abhijeet Lips who said…_

 _Abhijeet (softly): it's Ok…_

 _Abhijeet started Cleaning Table, Picking Plates and when Putting Plates in Sink, found Daya behind Him with Bowls and Glass so say…_

 _Abhijeet (taking them with and placing them over Sink with): arry, (taking Plates from His hands with) Main kr leta na…_

 _He turn and Puts Plates over Sink, just Turn again and found Him again Behind with NewsPaper which They Spread over table before Started Eating and now Dumped it inside Dustbin with…_

 _Abhijeet (again trying): arry, Main…_

 _Daya (now): acha Main Chalta hun ab… (softly) OK…_

 _Abhijeet: aa jaya karo… jub (stressed) Bestie Khana Khany ka Dil kary tou…_

 _Daya Cheeks showing the appearing of Grin really gives Abhijeet a Pleasant Shock where He Left the Portion although Abhijeet giving Him 4 Laddoss in a Small Plate after taking it out from Sweet Box…_

* * *

 _Abhijeet (murmuring during Ironing His Cloths for Next day Office): Aajeeb Pagal hy…. (after Switching Off Kitchen and Extra Lights after coming out from Cleaning Kitchen and washing All Utensils) Pehli Mulaqat mein bhala Kaun itna Free hota hy… (hang Shirt over Closet handle with) Meethai laaya Mery liye tha aur Dekho Kha Khud Saara gaya… (now patting His Bed and Pillow) wesy is Umer mein itna Meetha Khana Saheh Nahi… pr shayed (now coming back to Kitchen, taken out Bottle and Glass and back to Room) Aaj bhi Usy Bukhar tha… Hath Khasy Gharam thy aur Aankhein bhi Laal… (now place them over Bedside table and Switch on Lamp) Khana bhi… Shayed Becharay kay Pass Paisy hee Na hun… (back to Bedroom wall, Switch off Light after Lastly Glance over Locked Main Gate and back towards Bed with) Khana bhi Najany Khaya ho ya Nahi.. pr Meethai… (still remembering that Sweet Box after Picking Book from Bed Time Reading as) Dabba tou kisi Bari Dukaan ka lagta hy… 4/5 Sau sy Kum kya aayii hogi… shayed Ghar sy Lar kr aaya hy… ya Naukri Na ho…ya phir…_

 _He does not Know, When He Slept after Murmured All about these without any Intention either during Reading Book, He Continued Thinking about Daya…_

* * *

 _Abhijeet is mainly Man of His Circle where He Enjoyed His Moments with His Few Selected Friends, it does not mean He is a Lonely or Shy Guy…_

 _As per His Profession and His Hobby as Analyst, He has Bulk of His Fans and those who always trying to be around Him, but He is much Open in presence of Few of very Close while this Strange Guy without any Effort gives His Impression such Strongly Imposed that Abhijeet like Person does not take Away Him from that Perception…_

* * *

 _The Later days of Current Months Create a Small Know How Bonds around these Two Strangers where Exchanging Weaves/Smiles/Hello/Hi and few times Some Food Containers …_

 _Still Abhijeet Confused about Daya as He Never Seen Him Went for Any Job, Any Hang arounds even Searching for Any Job, Looking Tensed and Frustrated regarding these Un-Employment days rather He found Him Simple, Stupid and Silent…._

 _But still He found Daya in Complete Kit, mostly using Fashionable Outfits, Different Styles of Hairs even Expensive and Advanced Quality Devices, makes Him Suspicious that He just Enjoying His New Independent Life with His Parents Extra Financial Aid…_

 _He was Confused that Mostly He found Daya in that Portion, He never saw Daya Outside even at any Shop etc…_

 _Even He found that when Ashoke, Rajat, Freddy, Sachin, Vivek or any Other Person with Presented with Him for any Work or just Hang rounds, Daya Totally Stayed Away from that Gatherings even Abhijeet Invited Him Lots more Time but then Left it as He felt Daya feels Uncomfortable with Them…_

* * *

 ** _\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_**

 ** _Teesri Mulaqat tou Yaqeenun Aisi thi, jis nay Mery Hosh hee Ura diye, balky Mujhy Zindagi kay ek Khaufnaaz Tajarby ki Jhalak Dikhaii..._**

 ** _\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_**

* * *

 _Today, due to Heavy Rain, Pradyuman Sir Ordered All for Early Leaving so Abhijeet came Home Earlier than His Usual Time… After Freed from Shower as He and Rajat Wet Mostly because a Car Stopped at Middle Road and Abhijeet, Rajat and few Other People Dragged it aside so turn totally Wet and after Dropping Rajat, Abhijeet come to House…_

* * *

 _During Combing, when Abhijeet Opened His Fridge finding a Container of Faloda, He Looks at it and said…_

 _Abhijeet: ufff, ye Rajat bhi na… itna Bara Container ly aaya tha Us Din.. Roz Kha raha hun pr Khatam hee Nahi ho raha… (seeing the Snowy Balls with) Melt bhi ho raha hy… (irritatingly) kya karun.. kya karun… ain.. arry… haan (happily) Daya ko dy deta hun.. acha hy Kha ly warna Kharab hee ho jaye ga ab tou…_

 _He Peeps Outside, finding Daya Happily Showering under Heavy Rain at Terrace so came out taking Umbreally, Weaving Him as feeling Fear to Ring Doorbell because of Electric Current, who asked…_

 _Daya: kya hua…?_

 _Abhijeet: Neechy aao…_

 _Daya nodded and coming in Next minute through Stairs Little Confused Abhijeet while Inviting Him inside as…_

 _Daya: arry, (looking Container having Printed Falooda Sticker with) Falooda…._

 _Abhijeet (giving Him Container, who moved in Speed while Abhijeet Stepping Upside Slowly as Forst Closed Umbrella, Placed it over Stairs and now Climbing with): haan… Socha Mausam Acha hy.. (smilingly now coming upside aiside of Dinning Table where Daya Placed Falooda Container with) Tumhein Maza aayey ga… (confusingly looking Daya who Looked Complete Dry with) Tum tou abhi Ooper sy aa rahy ho na.. Chat sy tou Geely Nahi huay…?_

* * *

 _Obviously Daya condition Confused Him a lot as He came in a bit, His Cloths are Same which Abhijeet saw from Outside, while Rain is still Continuing so Daya would be Completely Wet but here…_

 _Daya (laughing): Dry kahan… itna Paani tou Nikl raha hy…_

 _He started Jerking His Head in Left or Right direction and the Water coming out like a Fountain Shower Totally Wetting Him, Widening the Eyes of Later having Scare bit after bit in Fading of those Scary Laughs…._

* * *

 _The whole Situation taking out from Both Pair of hands as Abhijeet Backing with Complete Scare either Picking the Same Falooda Container from Table and Threatening the Figure…_

 _Abhijeet (complete Sacre): kau…. Kaun ho Tum…?_

 _Daya getting back that Container from Abhijeet Grip who was Far from His Range to Protect Himself from any Injury although His Hand Extend Long, makes the Person More Scared who Speedily moving Downward with Extreme Shouts and Screams…_ _!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Ahan…. Lo bhae, yahan tou Sub Shocked ho gaye halankay Dada nay bataya tha kay SuperNatural Story hogi…._

 _..._

* * *

 ** _MASOOMA…._** _Hawww.. kesy hoga Intaizar.. Masooma ho gayii hy Beqarar…. Hehehe… Thank You very much…_

* * *

 ** _GUEST…._** _OMG, how did U know this… Really Interesting (wink)… Thank You very much…_

* * *

 ** _DUOSUN…_** _awww.. Pakro Pakro.. aik Baccha Bhagg raha hy.. Daya ki Story sy… hawww.. ab Dada ki Story ki TRP Gir jaye gi… hahahah… haan bhae ye tou hy.. Methai Khilany wali Aatma sy Kaun darta hy bhala… Your Question is Cool.. but may be, shyed Ghost ko Fever ho na (evil smile)… Thank You very much…_

* * *

 ** _SHIKHA…._** _Hawww… lya Reveal krna hy ye tou Bata Nahi bacchy ny… jo Hukum… Thank You very much…_

* * *

 ** _SARIYA…_** _aww that's Nice to Hear that Chappy again gives You Flair of Interest… umm… ab bhae, ye tou Aap ko Sochna hy na.. Shayed Haan ya shayed Nahi… KAANDHA is PYAZ/ONION… BEAN Bhaiyya hmmm, Jald hee is Character sy Mulaqat hogi… Thank You very much…_

* * *

 ** _GUEST…_** _Th_ _ank You very much…_

* * *

 ** _CRAZY SD FAN…._** _Beta, I said I've got Request but Not Promised to Anyone about Fulfill it…. Scary… awww.. abhi Kahan (evil Smirk)… Thank You very much…_

* * *

 ** _GUEST…._** _Inni saari Duaein… Thank You Beta… Baccha, Life has so many Ups and Downs na.. Sub kay sath Buht Problems hoty hain.. Humein is tarah Nahi Un Writers ko Kehna chahyey na… Thank You very much…_

* * *

 ** _THE B.A…_** _Wow… Pleasant Surprise… Aap kahan Ghayeb hain?… Saary Options dy diye Aap nay.. That's not Fair na… heheheh… Lets See… Thank You very much…_

* * *

 ** _PRIYA…_** _aww Kyun Mann Nhai krta Meray Betay ka FF pr aany ko.. lo ek inna Chota sa Panchi Wait krta hy na… Thank You very much…_

* * *

 ** _MISS RAIYA…_** _hawwww… yehi tou Mystery hy na… kina Scary hay kay Daya Dry tha phir bhi Wet ho gay… heheheh… Take care Beta… Thank You very much…_

* * *

 ** _GUEST…_** _Thank You very much Baccha Jee…_

* * *

 ** _NISHA-ABHIVI…._** _Awww, inni Tareef… Baccha ye sub Indian Movies sy Seekha hy… haan Trying to Portraying simple Liffe, which is Yours/Ours na… wo Sub Logun ki Same hee hoti hay Chahyey Wo kahein pr bhi rahein.. hain na… a Bit Baccha as I m Free Lancer Writer but Obviously Story Writing is Not My Genre… Thank You very much for Your Buht Saari Praise…_

* * *

 ** _MEOWRK…_** _Meow, First Bhai is Not Only the Story Writer.. haan.. He is Political Article Writer, where mostly Writer coming in contact with Different People , Surroundings and then Analyze the Issue and Lime Light it… isi liye Main ny Un ko Lonely Nahi Dikhaya.._

 _Umm, Nice Query but Yaar, He is Not a Beginer in that Profession, obviously Crossing that Time where any Hobby turn out as Passion even Now, ek Zamana tha Main Ghantun mein Stories Likh leta tha.. pr Phir Story mein Soch, Samajh, Shaoor aur Pukhtagi ka Tarka laga…_

 _Regarding showing Him Writing/ Reading… Mera Nahi Khayal, even I m Not a Good Reader even its Not Appealing kay Main hr Waqt Likhun.. kabhi kabhi tou Yaar Saal bhi Guzar jata hy… Idea/Plot ya koi bhi Cheez jo Appeal kary Wo Achanak Uterti hay.._

 _Wesy bhi Abhijeet Sir coming to another City, Merging Himself with Surroundings, Ways of Work, New Post means Much Responsibilities so in just 10 days, I am Not giving him Idea to Write haan Reading ka Main ny Dikha diya…_

 _Khair, Thank you so much, kyunkay Itny Achy Queries sy Writer bhi Apna Perspective bata pata hy aur samjh pata hy kay kahan Wo kuch Miss kr raha hy… Thank You very much…_

* * *

 ** _GUEST…_** _Big Compliment for this Small Struggle … Thank You very much…_

* * *

 ** _GUEST…_** _awww, now You get My Point Beta… ab DUO ya Rahul pr Likhna Mushkil hy kyunkay Plot ka Grip Nahi banta… Hum Un ko Un kay Profession sy Nikal bhi nahi skty na tou wohi Terrorism, Mission, Injury, Missing… ab samjh nahi aata kya Na layein.. Khair Aap bhi Socho and Main bhi… shayed koi HAT KE Idea aa jaye… Thank You very much…_

* * *

 ** _ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…_** _Late Entry.. Give Fine… Thank You very much…_

* * *

 ** _GUEST…._** _Hawwww, Nahi Bhae, abhi kahan Freddy Sir… Thank You very much…_

* * *

 ** _RAHUL…_** _hawww… ye kya… bhae Sath rehan hy na tou Theek.. ab koi kuch bhi ho.. hain na… Thank You very much…_

* * *

 ** _LADOO…_** _pr ye Dada tou thora Kum Sweet hy na…. tou Usy tou koi bhi Kha skta hy.. Daya ka Bhoot bhi na…. Thank You very much…_

* * *

 ** _RAI…._** _Pata hy, I m also Living to Read Your coming Stories, but… awww… Meri Wish kub hogi Poori…. Thank You very much…_

* * *

 ** _AANYA ARSH…_** _ohh Wow… I thought ye Baccha kahan Kho gaya pr Socha Busy ho gaya hoga Life kay jhamelun mein… OK Done… Tumhari Book ki Copy Pakki… arry haan, ab… OML…. Bhagoooo… Thank You very much…_

* * *

 ** _ROCKING DUO…._** _Arry Chala hy Mera Beta… Family, Frnds and Stories always First na…. Title meaning STORY OF A COFFEEBEAN…. Chalo Lets See… Thank You very much…_

* * *

 ** _CRAZY's M-D…_** _now BUNNI coming… again No Words find… that Sad… BUNNI… I dunt have Words to Return Back Your Praise Baccha… I feel U are giving Me Overwhelming Applause, which is Wrong.. FF is Filled up with Brilliant talent.. U are One of Example as yourself… khair… yeah, I Picked Your Idea… its Nice… but I used it little Later…._

 _Just think those OUT OF CONTEXT Para's with CONTEXT to One of Main Lead Character…._

 _Haan, that Feverish Query… Could U think in Second such Meeting where again Daya Sir Eating Most of Meal, Abhijeet Sir asked that.. He cant Predict about Fever as he does not Touch Him in Second Meeting but thought ki Bandy ki Aankh aisy hee Red hogi.. You know na Writer Imagination… hehehe… Thank You very much…_

* * *

 _A Big Thank You to My All Active and Silent Readers…_

 _Apology for Late Update…_

* * *

 **…** **.HAWWWWWWWWWW….**

 _A Tight Scold… few Figures standing down head in front of a Big Dice… so Many Allegations … Many Problems… Now What… a Big Question Mark…_

* * *

 _These Nano Seconds Images giving a Scary Shiver which brings back Daya who feels He Stuck in that Situation and to Handle it, He must Do anything…._

 _Daya Rushed either still Hearing Abhijeet Shouts and Screams and in that Trapped Abhijeet Badly before He Exit Out from House as Daya Extend His Arms such Long from the Extreme Top Step of those Stairs and make it Impossible for Abhijeet to Move Out from the House who was Started Shivering still Shouting and Pleading with…_

 _Abhijeet (shivering tone): Kau… Dekho… Mujhy Hath mut lagao… Sam… Tum…_

 _Daya (sadly saying looking the Fingers of His Extended Hand as): abhi tou lagaya bhi Nahi hy…_

 _He first Tried to Relax Abhijeet by Signalling Him to Stop, Relax even Trying to Touch Him, makes the Man More Scared who really wanted to Make a Hole in Wall and Vent Out from that Small Tunnel…_

* * *

 _Obviously Daya cant get that His these Attempts is the Scary Moves for the Person so now Closed Abhijeet Mouth with His Palm really Stopped Abhijeet Sighs too who Only feeling His Badly Bouncing Heart which Must coming out from His Throat at any Minute, heard a Slow and Soft tone as…_

 _Daya (seeing the Scare in those Widening eyes where Abhijeet seeing the Man at Top of Stairs and His Plam Closed His Mouth at Last Step of those Stairs, said): Abhijeet…. Abhijeet… (Realize) Cheekho Nahi… Main sub Batata hun…Abhijeet… Daro Nahi… (pleading tone) Plz…. (ask) Cheekho gy Nahi na… (Abhijeet nodded Positive as He feels the Warm Palm gives Irritation to His Throat which will throws out His Beating Heart, so Daya Slowly taken out His Palm from Abhijeet Mouth with) Daro Nahi na…_

 _Abhijeet still in Great Scare, Look at the Man Still Standing over Top Step while He just Sit down over that Step in Helpless Manner as He feels, He has No such Courage to atleast Pick the Umbrella which still lying aside to Protect Himself or Opened the Door either thinking about His Options for Escaping but somehow Feeling Himself Freeze to Move…_

* * *

 _Daya after a bit, sit over that Step, Little Minimize the Scare on those Deep Black Retina because He also makes His Arm size Normal although still Abhijeet in Scary Phase, Look at Abhijeet Shivering Body, Scared Face and said in Sad tone…_

 _Daya (sadly): Daro Nahi… Main Jinn hun… (He feels Abhijeet Eyes having many Confusion colors appeared so added in stress) haan Jinn…_

 _Abhijeet (who Calmed His Body now as He feels the Burden suddenly Lifted from His Body trying to Open Lock cant Open it so in Pleading way): Tum…. Plz… Dekho…_

 _Daya: Tum Daro Nahi… (telling Him about what He is in General) Main tou bas Jinn hun…_

 _Abhijeet (say in Suspicious tone): Sach wala…_

 _Daya (angry): matlab kya hy… (ask) koi Jhoot wala Jinn bhi hota hy.. haan…_

 _Abhijeet now much Relaxed as He feels His Body which Freeze few minute earlier, turn More Light and and He does not Showing Himself such Weak as He feels the Man Surely used few Magic, so Replied with Irritation as…_

 _Abhijeet (irritative tone): Mujhy kya malum… (stressed) ain…_

 _Daya: Tum nay dekha hy koi Insaan jo (extending His Arm towards Abhijeet with) Itny Lamby Hath kr skta ho … (moving his fingeres against Abhijeet eyes moves a Scary Weaves Deep Down in Him with) hainnn…_

 _Abhijeet (still in Strong tone although a Small Shiver still anyone feels in His Voice): ho skta hy Tum nay Selfie Stick Lagwa lii ho Hath mein…._

* * *

 _The Jinn turned Stunned where a Human Totally Un-Inspired from His Magical Powers rather making Fun of it, so added…_

 _Daya: aur aisy Baalun sy Paani (jerking head, showering water over stairs with) Nikalta hun…_

 _Abhijeet (again now giving Him Strong Encounter as): Tum nay Baalun mein Water Packes Lagayey huay hon gy…_

 _Daya (angrily now): Dekho, Tum na… (telling straight) Mujhy Resticate Mut karo…_

 _Abhijeet (corrected): Underestimate… (now again Pinch as He feels that this Man trying to Hide His Secret which is Revealing in front of Abhijeet such Brave Attempt of Irritative Counter Attacks again Pinch) wesy Tum Sach mein Jinn hee ho na…?_

 _Daya (rash): haan haan Haan… (signaling Him) Ye Dekho…_

 _Daya started Shuffling His Places, even started Transforming into Faces of Abhijeet Friends and Colleagues either still found a Smirk over those Lips makes Him More and More Angrier…_

* * *

 _A Continuous Harsh tone roaming around the First Floor of that Bungalow where the Jinn really Showing His Anger over Human who Totally Disbelief over Him with…_

 _Daya (rash): hunh… koi Serious hee Nahi ly raha… (again) Humans hoty hee Gandy hain.. Saheh kehti hain Mummma… (seeing His Hands with) Main ny kitny Powers Dekhaye.. pr… (threatening tone) Jub Kha jaon ga na.. Tab Pata chaly ga… pr Main tou Kha bhi Nahi skta… (sadly) Mery tou Daant bhi kitny Choty hain… aur Main tou Bas Mass Macchli Khata hun na… (complete Sad tone) I m Vegetarian na… (totally Disappointing tone) ab Main kya karun…_

* * *

 _Here Abhijeet Started Packing His Bags Secretly, He wanted to Leave this House in a Way, looking like He is Transferred to another City from His Company…_

 ** _He Still Reminding that when Daya showing Him Power's, He Checked Door without Turn and Opened it Secretly as the so called JINN was so Involved in His Phenomenal Performance so Rushed Outside and Locked Himself in His House as Still He does not Believing in any Ghost or Jinn type things coming on His way…_**

* * *

 _Just to Relax His Mind and Heart, He tried Ashoke Cell which is Not Connected because of Heavy Rain while His Jeep does not have Much Petrol so He Dropped that Idea to Move Out in His Jeep but Still He is Thinking to Leave the Place at Any Cost… He knew He cant giving Any Right and Strong Reason of that Immediate Shifting to any of His Team Members except Ashoke as His Friend but Sadly the Man Totally Out of Any Contact, but He started Packing with…_

 _Abhijeet (dropping His Cloths inside His Bag with): Pakka koi Jadogar hy… aur Nahi tou kya… (Relaxing his Heart by giving many assumptions as) aakhir Hypnotism bhi tou ek Kala hy na… Sammohit ho kr Log najany kya kya kr lety hain… 50 50 Hari Mirch Kha lety hain… 5 5 kilo Kareely bhi… Aatmahatya kr lety hain aur… (in tension, Silently Checking around that even He did Not Missed anything in that Small Span) haan… Khoon bhi tou… bas Mujhy bhi Sammohit kr diya hoga…. aur Mujhy laga kay Hath Bary ho gaye… Baalun sy Abshaar behny lagi…. Ashoke, Freddy, Rajat, Sachin, Vivek ki Shakein Banny lagein (stressingly) Pakka Abhijeet… koi Jadogar ya Shubdabaaz hy ye Aadmi… Bach kay rehna chahyey is sy… kahein koi Nuqsan hee na Pohancha dy…._

 _He does not want to Angrier a Jinn or whatever that Magician and take any Risk for His Life, Family and Professional Career…_

* * *

 _when Abhijeet Prepared to Move from there and about to Leave, Zipped His Bag, Shocked to See Daya infront of Him, Jerked Him Back, heard the Voice coming with Sad Eyes…_

 _Daya (sadly): Tum Ja rahy ho…_

 _Abhijeet (in tension): Nahi Nahi.. Wo…. Haan (signaling Bag with) Kal Mera ek Visit hy na…._

 _Daya (Relaxing way): acha acha… (ask) wesy Tum Nahi jao gy na… (sweetly) Tum tou Mery Pehly Human Friend ho na… (telling) Tumhein hee tou Mera Secret Pata hy na…_

 _Abhijeet (confused still Bag Strap on His Palm with): kaun sa Secret…?_

 _Daya (straightly): yehi kay Main Jinn hun…_

 _Abhijeet Jerked Head while seeing the Jinn who is Watching His Cell Phone, Picking it from the Dinning with Interest so Snatched it who takes Out His Own, Showing it to Him with Tongue Out and Involved with it…_

* * *

 _Abhijeet really Confused as still He feels that Magician is Not Interested to Harm Him or giving Him any Injury so He Little Deviate His Plan and just Pretending that He is now about to Sleep by saying…_

 _Abhijeet: acha ab Tum jao.. (yawning with) Mujhy tou Kal Office jana hy na…_

 _Daya nodded and Left the Place by moving Outside and then Inside His Portion, Abhijeet really in Tension again Locked Door with…_

 _Abhijeet: Plan Change krna hoga… (looking Walls and that still Locked Gril Gate with) Shayed is Ghar mein koi Secret Way hy.. jis ka Us Jadogar ko Malum hy.. warna Main ny Lock kiya tha Door.. Mujhy Yaad hy Achi tarah… (confused way) ya shayed Nahi.. Us Waqt tou Main kitna Dara hua bhi tou tha… Khair kuch aur krna hoga…_

 _Obviously He Awakes Whole Night as now He does not want to Leave House at Mid of Night or makes His Exit Suspicious in that Crazy Magician Eyes…_

* * *

 _Next Morning, Abhijeet came Office with His Small Travelling Bag as He does not gives a Small Doubt over that Behropiya who Pretend Himself to be a Jinn Mind…_

 _A Smirk comes over His Lips when Entering inside His Cabin and did a Call to Nikhil with an Orrder…_

 _Abhijeet (to Nikhil who Picked His Call as He is PA to Him with): Jee Sir…_

 _Abhijeet (ordering tone): Rajat jesy hee aayey, Usy Ander bhejna aur Freddy ko abhi bhejo…_

 _Nikhil (nodded with): Yes Sir…_

 _Nikhil called Freddy and giving His Head Order to Him who turned Stunned as after First day Meeting, He was Personally Avoiding His New Kharos Manager especially Meeting Him Alone but now, He had No Choice so Entering with a Knock and Query as…_

 _Freddy (knock over cabin door and after slightly opening it ask): may I come in Sir…?_

 _Abhijeet: haan haan… aao Freddy… (Freddy came inside and after getting Signal of sit down, sat over chair against Him, listens): dekho wo jo Aadmi hy na jo Mery Sath rehta hy…_

 _Freddy: Daya (pause for sure) Sir…?_

 _Abhijeet: haan wohi… wo na (He stopped and changing His Comment as) bhae, Mujhy Aadat Nahi hy aisay Sath rehny ki… (telling) Dekho Plz, koi aur Rent ki Jagah ho tou…_

 _Freddy: Sir, (Soft tone) wesy tou Hum Contractor sy us Time Period tak ka hee Contract krty hain… (telling the Problem with) Naya Contract tou 6 Months baad hoga…_

 _Abhijeet (suddenly becoming Rash): tou… (harsh way) Samjh Nahi aa rahi hay kya… (strong way) Main Nahi reh skta kisi kay Sath…_

 _Freddy (in tense tone): acha Sir… Main haan.. (coming in nervous session with) Main Baat krta hun… (little lower way) Aap Mujhy kuch Time…_

 _Abhijeet (cutting with): haan haan, pr Jaldi.. (stressing His tone with) Dekho bas Aaj ya Kal kay ander koi Intaizam…._

* * *

 _Someone Knocked over His Cabin door so He stopped and then granted Permission to the Arrival who is none other than Rajat and continue His Conversation to Freddy although signaling Rajat for taking Seat with…_

 _Abhijeet: haan tou Mr. Freddy… (again keep strong with) Jald sy Jald ye Kaam hona chahyey… Plz…_

 _Freddy (leaving cabin with Assurance): Jee Sir…_

 _Here Rajat look at Him and after Freddy Departure, asked the Query as He finds Abhijeet in Complete Tension with…_

 _Rajat: kya hua Sir…. (confuse) Pareshan sy lug rahy hain…?_

 _Abhijeet: haan Rajat… (little Embarrass tone) Sorry Yaar, Tumhein Disturb kr raha hun.. darasal (as He got News of this when Call at Life Line Hospital Today Morning because still fining Ashoke Cell in Switch Off Moode with) Ashoke ka koi Exam hy tou…_

 _Rajat (Relaxing Him with): arry Sir, Kehyey…_

 _Abhijeet: Yaar, (telling) Mujhy kisi Achy sy Hotel mein ek Room chahyey…_

 _Rajat (ask): koi Aa raha hy kya Sir… (exciting tone) Aap ki Mother…?_

 _Abhijeet (jerking head with): arry Nahi Yaar… haan (now) wo ek Purani Jaan Pehchan ka hy … pr (stress) Yaar Hotel bas 3 Star tak hee ho… I think Tum…_

 _Rajat (interrupted as): Sir, Lodge ly lijyey… (softly) Hum jahan Apny Guests Clients ko Thehraty hain na… Wahan… (relaxhing Him about Staff as) Apny hee Log hain… Problem Nahi hogi…_

 _Abhijeet: pr ye (little slower tone) Stay Khufya rakhna hy… (seeing Confusion appearing in Rajat Eyes so Casually said) Biwi sy Bhag kr aa raha hy… Office Trip ka Bahan kr ky (found Small Smile appeared over Rajat Lips so added) matlab Lodge walun ko bhi Khaber na ho kay Wo kaun hy…_

 _Rajat: its OK Sir… (usually way) Main abhi Call kr deta hun… wahan Salunkhy Sahab hoty hain… (ask) bas Naam bata dijyey…?_

 _Abhijeet (after a second): Aditya…. (telling) Aditya Naam hy Us ka…_

 _Rajat (telling): OK… Main abhi ek Room Book karwa deta hun… (added) Details mein Aap ka hee Refrence, aur Naam dy deta hun… (ask) wesy koi Picture ho tou…?_

 _Abhijeet (little thinking tone): ab Picture kahan sy laon… (casual way) Meri Picture hee dy do… (tell) Yaqeenun Us kay Pass bhi Meri Picture hogi…_

 _Rajat (smiling with): kafi Suspicious Idea hy… BTW, (naughty way) Mery Pass bhi Aap ki Tasweer hy…_

 _Abhijeet (coming on His Teasing Flick with): pr Mujhy Yaqeen hy… Tum Aditya Nahi ho…_

 _Rajat Laughed and Left the cabin while Abhijeet Started His Work either Internally He was Tensed about what coming Up Next…_

* * *

 _At Night, a Man after Filling Details Entering inside the Room having a Comforted Bed, Cozy Pillow, Fluffy Blanket with Small Room Refrigerator and LED Screen Mounted over Wall.._

 _He placed His Travelling Bag with a Relaxing Sigh as till Fulfilling All, He had a Scare that He would be Caught and if He was Caught because of that Jadugar, what would be the Scene Created in front of His Official Colleagues but Nothing happened gives Him really Sooth…_

 _He is really a Classy Writer and Analyst as after Entering, He Called Rajat and Tell Him about Aditya Entry even His Own Existence with Him too…_

* * *

 _After that, He Wipes His Face after coming out from Washroom and Murmuring Himself with…_

 _Abhijeet (murmuring): Sach Much ka Mysterious Plot hy ye… Batao… (telling himself as) Main Khud ek Dusry Naam sy Yahan Maujud hun.. ta kay Mery kisi Office Colleague ko Shak Na ho.. aur Us Jadogar sy Chutkara bhi Mil jaye… Najany…_

* * *

 _He sat over Bed and when just trying to Pick Remote, it Displaced from its Place… He Stopped for a Moment, then Jerked His Head and again did Same and got the Same Result gives Him a Small Shiver so asked in Tense tone…_

 _Abhijeet (ask looking here and there with): Kaun… Kaun hy…. (now straight) Daya…_

 _Suddenly Daya Appeared still Looking Sad and Hurt, Abhijeet did not know, why He is feeling Sympathy to this Jinnn whenever Seeing Him, who said.._

 _Daya: Tum Sach mein Mujh sy Darr gaye Abhijeet…?_

 _Abhijeet (now coming in Battle Straightly with): dekho, Main Jaanta hun Tum jo Sabit krna Chahty ho.. magar ye Mut samjho kay Main Mumbai mein Naya hun tou Tumhary Haathun Bewakoof ban jaon ga.._

 _Daya: pr…_

 _Abhijeet: Main in Jaado Wadoo sy Nahi Inspire honay wala… aur dekho (strong tone) Mujhy in Sub Cheezun pr Yaqeen Nahi hy… (rash) aur Tum yahan kesy aayey.. yaqeenun Chabi Churai hogi na…? (threat) abhi Management sy Baat krta hun… Samjy (seeing the Jinn wanted to sat Something so Cuts Him although Stand from Bed and say) ye Nahi Samjho kay tumharay is Ghayeb honay sy Main Tum pr Yaqeen kr lun ga.. (little Proud tone about His Current Knowledge as) aaj Kal Market mein Buht saaray aisay Devices Milty hain.. Buht Technology aa gayii hy.. Samjhy… (seeing Sad Face of Daya so adds) Sach Baat tou ye hy kay Tum Mujhy Nuqsaan Pohancha skty ho…?_

 _Daya (who listens All without any Interest as His Focus was that Small Room Comfort things, Stunned and adds): hawwwww…. (nodded negatively with) pr Main ny aisa kuch Nahi kiya… (telling His INCOMPLETE TASK OF SCARING as) Kabhi Tumhein Daraya Nahi…. Hurt bhi Nahi kiya… Tumhary Fridge sy koi Cheez bhi Nikal kay nahi khaii.. Tumhary Naye Kapry bhi Nahi Pehny… koi Cheez bhi Idhar Udhar Nahi ki… Tumhari Gari bhi Nahi chalaiii.. Jooty bhi Nahi Pehny aurr Kangha aur Towel bhi Nahi Use kiya… (count with) haan bas, Tumhara Shampoo, Sabun, Perfume and Paste hee Istaimal kiya.. (showing His Three Fingers with) bas 3 baar…_

 _Abhijeet (straight this time as still He cant get why that Jinn was not such Scary as well Revengeful either He found Him Stupid More): Mujhy Tum pr Yaqeen Nahi…?_

* * *

 _The 6 Feel Tall Jinn who Standup in Silence and Suddenly Blows as Fiery Ball Jerked Abhijeet sat over Bed with THUMP voice, First wrapped the Bed Sheet Tightly although the Fiery Ball just Splash Down over Floor in shape of Ash with a Voice…_

 _Voice (ask): Still…?_

 _There is a Pin Drop Quietness, the Scare Cracking the Scalaria part of the Eyes of Human, ether the Shiver was such Loud not much Visible, the Voice totally Shut inside that Pipe made Up of Soft Muscles and mostly using Carrying Food Items and also main Source of Lungs Life…_

 _The Totally Tightly Silent Body over Bed having almost No Visible Sign of Life, Confused the Ash who little Tense and Voice again now…_

 _Voice (with tinge of tension): ab bhi…?_

* * *

 _Again the Silence really Worrying the JINN who Transform Half of that Ash in Human Avtar of His Own and Walking towards that Human Statue who really feeling that His Small Gasping which is His Life Small Light turned Off as the Line of Ash coming with His Half Body as…_

 _Voice (coming towards Bed with): Helllooooo… (Pressing Softly His Index Finger over that Human Arm who feels the Warmness although having Fabiric over His Body with Little Scare tone) hoho…. (now turn Complete Human from that Ash and Touched Abhijeet Innocently with) Uncle…_

 _The Jerk was too Loud feeling the Fiery Warmness which really Bounced back the Heart of a Human, even that **UNCLE** really bring back that Human, Heard a Soothing tone to Relax Him…_

 _Daya: Daro Nahi… (softly) Hum Smokeless Fire sy bany hoty hain…_

 _The Most Damp Voice coming out from the Shrinkage Space of the Throat tunnel as…_

 _Abhijeet (scary Damp voice): haan… in Modern term Plasma sy…_

* * *

 _The Jinn turned Overwhelming got Something Totally Out of Box, so Throw Himself over Bed although Abhijeet Secretly move back, got Stuck when Jinn grabbed His Wrist makes Him realllllyyyy Scary…_

 _Daya (happily): awwww, Tum Jaanty ho Humaray baary mein… (ask enthusiastically) aur kya Jaanty ho…?_

 _Abhijeet (trying to Freed His hand with little Nervious Smile as): wohi… jo Tum Logun ky Do Seeng hoty hain.. Aik Dum… Kisi ki Darhi hoti hay aur Kisi kay Daant Bahar… aur kisi kay Hath mein Tirshol bhi…_

 _Daya (angrily pat over His Palm and Leave it as Abhijeet Relaxed Little with): Wo Sub Achy Jinn Nahi hoty.. (rash) hunh… aur Daant walay (telling) Madula hoty hain…?_

 _Abhijeet (corrected): Dracula… (again trying to understand His Perspective to that Jinn with) pr Mujhy Tum sy Darr lagta hy…_

 _Daya look at Him and then started Laughing Loudly even now sat over Couch either Telling in His Most Sweet tone as…_

 _Daya: awww, Mujh sy… (sweetly) Mumma Bolti hain.. Main tou Dolphin lagta hun… (ask impatiently) Ban kay Dekhaon…_

 _He suddenly Transform into a White Dolphin having Long Snout, Small Pointed Teeth Laughing HEY HEY HEY either Taping over Floor Carpet from His Tail Fin while Clapping with His Lateral_ _Flipper_ _…_

 _Abhijeet really feeling, He is Watching a 3D movie where seeing a Dolphan Talking sitting over Couch, without any Intention a Small Smile appeared over His Lips…!_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Before I started the Update…_**

 ** _All Information in this Chapter based on Real Information, U mostly found through Googling…_**

* * *

 ** _GUEST…_** _Big Thank You…_

* * *

 ** _MISS RAIYA…_** _hawww… Baccha and Dada think Same Same… Intelligent Both na…. No, Abhijeet did not say Story Flop honay ka karan Daya hoga, He wrote, Book Flop honay ka karan Daya hoga… khair, Think Think… Big Thank You…_

* * *

 ** _ABHI-YA-FAN…_** _awww, kya ho gaya Meray bacchy ko.. Beta Khayal rakhna chahyey na Apna… chalo Shabash Aaram krna… hawww, Baccha Darr gaya, itny Innocent JINN sy… heheheh… Big Thank You…_

* * *

 ** _ROCKING DUO…._** _hahahaha… Maza aaya na… aww ye JINN tou Bacchy ko bhi Acha lagnay laga hy.. ab kya hoga.. ab kya Dada kay Number Cut… hmmm… Big Thank You…_

* * *

 ** _MINIMICKY…_** _hawww… ye kya hoga… Mini Baccha aur Dada Same Same ho gaye.. Bilkul.. Wish tou Mangni chahyey… Lets See… Big Thank You Baccha for inni Saari Tareef…_

* * *

 ** _SGJ…._** _Hain na… Big Thank You…_

* * *

 ** _SARIYAA…_** _Beta yehi Batana tha kay jub Insan kay ander Scare hota hy na tou Wo bas Us Cheez ya Jagah sy Bhagg jana chahta hy… kuch bhi kr ky.. BTW, Your Point is Valed and in Coming Chappy U will get Your Answer.. inni Jaldi koi Dosti Nahi ho rahi… hmmm… Big Thank You…_

* * *

 ** _MEOWRK…._** _OML, Meow nay tou is Choty sy Pakshi ki Band hee Baja dii.. Mine Mine.. hr Line ko Criticize kiya hy… khair Meow from the Start Points of Your this FB…_

 _MEOW, I dunt know if U will Experience any such thing which Tangibly Not coming in Exist able Conceptualization , what will be Your Reaction…_

 _But here I showed Abhijeet Sir as Common Man… He is Not Extra Analytical regarding the Issue because Scare is the Only Emotions Rested in Heart and Brain and Burst Out or Spread Out any any Moment and from Anything as per Psychologists Idea…_

 _I showed He Only wanted to Move from there as He already found Daya Sir Little Stupid in His Initial Meetings or say a Person using Less Brain, but Obviously He cant Believe that He is any Other Creature before coming in Contacts with His Extra Efforts…_

 _As being a Writer and Analytical, He cant Believe on that Phenomena Once either Thinking about so many things even Right Now, I have so many things in My mind and showed that might be Someone Trying to Scare Me, I m in New City, Far from Family/Frnds so Someone Trying to Tie Me any Loop of Terrorism, Someone because of Jealousy as Ill come from Small City in Big Post, Hired any Person to Scare Me and I Leave the job and City…_

 _Itnay Saaray Ideas Ek Aam Dimagh mein bhi aaty hain.. Aap Investigation Likh rahi ho na, but You are Not an Criminal Psychology Student, You are Not doing any work on Symlogy etc, But Still You wrote Brilliantly…_

 _Cz We Read, Observe, getting Informative through Media na… tou aaj kay Daur mein hr Insaan itna Sochta hy aur Filwaqt Us Jagah sy aur Us Cheez sy Bhagg jana chahta hy, Before doing Any Research…_

 _Yaar, ek Shaks kay pass Gun ho, Wo aap ko baar baar kahy, Betho, Main tum ko Nahi maarun ga, but Still U scared kay Kub Dimagh Ghoom jaye, kya malum.. agar JINN Un ko kahy gab hi tou Wo Yaqeen thori Na karein gy…_

 _Yaar, already I told kay Signal Down thy aur wo Apnay Mother ko kya batay kay Main Ek JINN kay Qabzy mein aa gaya hun, jubky is Waqt tak tou Un ko kucch Yaqeen hee Nahi tha na…_

 _Regarding Daya Sir doing Only Over-Acting… Shayed aap Theek ho, magar I just little Tell about that in Later…_

 _Baaqi, I think, shayed ye Chapter Aap ko Kuch Cheezein Samjhny mein Help kary.,.. Big Thank You…_

* * *

 ** _MASOOMA…._** _Really… Big Thank You…_

* * *

 ** _ABHI's SUNSHINE…._** _Late Entry… hmmm… Big Thank You…_

* * *

 ** _SHIKHA…_** _Nice that Doubt Clear ho gaya… hmm… Big Thank You…_

* * *

 ** _ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…._** _Its OK Baccha… Family always comes First… Big Thank You…_

* * *

 ** _GUEST…._** _Hmmm… Wonderful Plot… but Frankly it needs Extra Homework and from Next Month, There would be a Contest Announced at IF for Bhai HBD… so I need Time… might be in Feb 2017… Big Thank You…_

* * *

 ** _MOON…_** _awww Inna Mast tha.. inna Maza aaya… Big Thank You…_

* * *

 ** _GUEST…_** _Big Thank You…_

* * *

 ** _LADDO…_** _Bha Bha Bha… agar LADDO, is JINN ko ly ly ga tou Abhijeet Sir aur Dada kya karein gy… ab tou Dada ko Buht Rona paray ga tou LADDO ko ek Ship ly lena chahyey warna Wo Dada kay Aansooun mein Doob jaye ga… Big Thank You…_

* * *

 ** _PRIYA…_** _WOW.. it's a Big Honor that Priya came to FF for Reading Dada Story… hahahha tou JINN sy tou Darna hee chahyey na… Big Thank You…_

* * *

 ** _MISTI…_** _hain na… Zabardast aur Mazaidar… Big Thank You…_

* * *

 ** _GUEST.._** _Yeah, I make it Entertaining cz I could Not Handle Scary Concept such Brilliantly like Other Fandom Writers… Big Thank You…_

* * *

 ** _AANYA ARSH…_** _hawww, sub ko ye Dolphin jesa Cute JINN chahyey… ab Dada aur Abhijeet Sir kya karein.. Bha Bha Bha… Haan beta, Life makes People Hectic na… Big Thank You…_

* * *

 ** _RAI…._** _Hawww.. ye kya Baat hui… kuch tou Likho Beta… Mujhy Parhna hy na… Big Thank You…_

* * *

 ** _DA95…_** _awww… its OK Mera Baccha… Studies First na… aww Like it… Big Thank You…_

* * *

 ** _DUOSUN…_** _Abhijeet Sir also Wishing You Same as right now He is Busy with that Cute Buddhu JINN… JINN ko Fever Nahi hota.. Wo Aag sy bany hoty hain na tou Gharam Feel hoty hain… Big Thank You…_

* * *

 ** _GUEST…_** _Big Thank You…_

* * *

 ** _GUEST…_** _Big Thank You…_

* * *

 ** _JYOTI. A…_** _haan Yaar, Socha Ghost pr kafi Writers Likh chuky hain tou JINN thora Alug hoga… Big Thank You…_

* * *

 ** _COOLAK…_** _Yup, a Really surprising Entry… heheh….. aww Baccha Aap nay to Inni Saari Praise kr dii is Small Pakshi numa Writer ki… a Big Thank You for Your Loving Words…_

* * *

 ** _SRR…_** _another Big and Pleasant Surprise… I have No Words to Reply You and gives You My Token of Thank You except joining My Hands and giving You Uncountable Dua… a Big Thank You so much for Your Words always raise Volumes in My Blood…_

* * *

 _Missing **MAO** Badly, **BUNNI** Sadly, **ADFAN** again Sadly and Others…_

 _Thank You so much for All Active and Silent Readers…_

* * *

 _Daya Transform in His Human Shape with a Big Smile as He got that Abhijeet Changes His Decision because Jinn's are Mind Reader…. Daya said…_

 _Daya (ask): tou ab Tum Nahi ja rahy na…_

 _Abhijeet nodded in NO, Somehow He has a Trust that Daya doesn't Hurt Him as if He wants to Hurt Him, He had so many Chances to Hurt Him and if He does not Do it, it mean's He has Something, might be He wanted any Help from Him, or Uses Him for Any Work…_

* * *

 _Abhijeet look at Him from Head to Toe Keenly and then ask the Query which nudging Him from many minutes…_

 _Abhijeet: wesy Tum Jinn hee ho na (found Daya furious so elaborate His question as) nahi, matlab… Wo jo Dikhaty hain na… do Seen gaur Lambi Dum aur hath mein Trishol etc etc…_

 _Daya (telling): Wo Evil hoty hain… (again) Devil…_

 _Abhijeet (shocked): ain… pr Tum Log tou Aag sy bany ho na… Smokeless Fire sy…_

 _Daya (happily): hawwww… Tum Human Buht Inte.. Intelli… Intellig…_

 _Abhijeet (usual way cutting with): haan haan haan… Samjh gaya Main…_

 _Daya (now brief Him as): jo Jinn, Satan ya Lucifer ko Follow krty hain… Gandy, Ghalat aur Gunaah kay Kaam krty hain.. wo Devil kehlaty hain…_

 _Abhijeet (ask): aur Tum Log…?_

 _Daya (sweetly): Achy Jinn, LORD kay Rules follow krty hain… (adds) aur Us ki Worship bhi krty hain…_

 _Abhijeet: hmmm, (ask again) Tum Log Fly bhi tou krty ho na…?_

 _Daya: haan, pr hr koi Nahi… (again in Detail) JINN wesy tou 3 Types kay hoty hain magar kuch jagah 5 Types ka bhi Zikr hy…._

 _Abhijeet: hmmm, aur (in curious way) Tum Log rehty kahan ho…?_

 _Daya: Tumhari Dunya kay Sath… Humari bhi Dunya hy… (tell) Crust ka Farq hy bas… Hum mein bhi Different Religion, Cast, Sect, Community, Marriage, Kids Sub hoty hain like Humans…_

 _Abhijeet: aur (ask) Tum Log Khaty kya ho…?_

 _Daya (count with): Boti, Haddi, Sabzi, Anda…_

 _Abhijeet (add teasingly): aur Sweets..._

 _Daya: haan, Buht.. (happily) Pata hy Dukaan ki Sub Meethaiyaan aur Jalebi tou Hum Log hee Kha lety hain…._

* * *

 _A Small Scene Flashed over that Human mind which really Gives Him a Shocking Memory…_

 ** _Voice: Baba, Jalebi Uncle ki Sub jalebiyaan Khatam ho gayeen…_**

 ** _Baba: kesy.. (taking His Small son on His Lap, having Paper cone contains Jalebi) sub Mery Betay nay Kha lii kya…? (touch His Tummy with) Hawwww…?_**

 ** _Voice (laugh with): hahahha.. Nahi na Baba..(licking His Sweety Fingers with) itna sa tou Pait hy Abhi ka…_**

 ** _Baba: tou phir (confuse tone) kaun sa Abhi, Saari Jalebiyaan Kha gaya…?_**

 ** _Abhijeet (scary way): hawww, koi Dusra Abhi bhi hoga kya Baba…?_**

 ** _Baba (casually): kya Pata, ho bhi skta hy…_**

 _He really came Out in Current as the Jinn Shuffling Himself in Different Shape of Sweets Telling Abhijeet what He Likes in Sweets…_

* * *

 _Its really an Amazing Experience where He saw Pera, Laddoo, Barfi, Kajokathri, Petha, Gulab Jaman, Rus Gully and Other Different Sweets in such Big Size, Bright Colors, Freshly Prepared and Obviously Yummy in Taste na…_

 _Abhijeet (praise tone): hmmm… magar Hum Tumhein Dekh Nahi skty aur Tum Log Shakal Badal skty ho… (ask) hain na…?_

 _Daya (agreeing with): haan, Hum kisi bhi Shakal mein except few Transform ho skty hain aur Hum Move ya kaho Ghayeb ho skty hain… (softly) Fast Speed sy… Sadyun ki Jorney minutes mein Cover kr lety hain…_

 _Abhijeet: acha Tum Log Mind Reader bhi hoty ho na (seeing the Jinn nodded still seeing the LED Screen Keenly so asked more) phir Tum ko Kal Raat kyun Nahi pata chala kay Main Jany wala hun…_

 _Daya (look at Him and say): pr Tum ny tou Bola tha na kay Tum jao gy… phir Tum aayey Nahi tou Main samjh gaya (Sadly) kay Tum Mujh sy Darr gaye ho…_

 _Abhijeet: aur yahan aa gaye, (Daya nodded, Abhijeet added) kyunky Tumhary pass Powers hoti hain…_

 _Daya nodded while So many Magical Powers, Maney, Fame, Fulfilling Wishes Roaming around Him, the Human Head…_

* * *

 _A Spark of Aladdin and Magical Lamp Flashed makes the Human such Brave and somewhat Relax, gives Him such Encouragement so ask…_

 _Abhijeet: tou, Tum (ask) kya kr skty ho… Mery liye (Daya look at Him in Question so Abhijeet asked) matlab jesy wo Aladdin wala Jinn tha na…_

 _Daya (laughs with): hahaha… wohi wala na … kya Hukum hy Meray Aaqaa… (started eating Apple which suddenly appeared in His hand with) Pata hy, ek baar Main ny na, Chiragh mein… (understand Him as) wohi Magical Lamp mein jany ki Koshish ki thi… pata hy… (eating and laughing with) Meri Naak hee Phanse gayii… hahahah… aur (tell) Main Wo thori na hun…_

 _Abhijeet (murmur): pr Main tou Aladin hun na (loud) pr jesy Tum Mujhy Power dy skty ho…?_

 _Daya (again Smiling): lo Tum koi Jinn thori ho…_

 _Abhijeet: acha tou kisi (frustratidely) Khazany wagerah ka Pata hee Bata do…?_

 _Daya: hawwww… (confusingly) Mujhy kya malum…_

 _Abhijeet: arry… (again changing the Wish) acha Mujhy Paisay ya Fame tou Dilwa skty ho na…?_

 _Daya: lo Main Khud Nahi ho jata, agar Mujhy aata hota… (telling) Main ek Acha aur Shareef Jinn hun… (stressed) Samjhy…_

 _Abhijeet: haan haan (coming on His Irritated Avtar) saaray Achy aur Shareef Humein hee Mily hain… (rash) Hum Janta ny hee tou Theeka liya hy na.. Sub Achy Logun ko Bhugatny ka… Bill Gates/Tata/Anbani Sahab Nahi bana skty… (angrily) Famous Sahab Nahi kara skty.. kisi Khazany ka Pata Sahab hy hee Nahi.. kitnun sy Sunty aayein hain.. Khazana Mila, Sona mila magar yahan (frustrated tone) koi Purani Haweli, Sona, Chandi.. kuch Nahi… aur tou aur (complete anger) yahan Jinn bhi mila tou Thenga hee Dikha raha hy…_

 _The Clapping Sound really Shocked Him where He saw the Jinn Listening this All Irritated Statement with Keen Interest and now said Smilingly…_

 _Daya (appreciate tone): Tumhara Tashan Buht Acha hy…_

 _Abhijeet (pressing teeth): Tashan Nahi.. Bhashan.. (rashly) aur Main Tumhein Bhashan deta Nazar aa raha hun…_

 _Daya: Tum Humans tou yehi dety ho (happily telling) Main nay Buht Jalsun mein Dekha hy ye Tashan…_

 _Abhijeet (again corrected with): aby Bhashan aur ab kya Main Tumhari Hindi bhi Theek karaon ga.. Khud ko kuch Pata Nahi.. JINN ho kr bhi aur Hum sy Free mein Service lii ja rahi hay… (ask) tou Tum aayey hee kyun ho.. ain…?_

 _The Loud Knock really Tensed Him as the Human Avtar of Jinn Disappeared in front of His Eyes without any Smoke…._

* * *

 _Before this Shocking Period Prolonged, the another Knock bring the Human back on Current who moved towards Door and Opened it, found the Manager with few Staff with Worrying Faces…_

 _Manager: Sir, (ask) any Problem…?_

 _Abhijeet: Nahi… (handling Himself as got His Loud tone must went outside) kyun…?_

 _Manager (again in Soft tone): Nahi wo shayed Aap Naraz…?_

 _Abhijeet: ohhhh… (Realize) Manager Sahab, I m an Analyst… (handle the scene as) Phone pr kisi sy Behas ho gayii…_

 _Manager: ohh acha, Humein laga.. (sweetly) Hum sy koi Ghalati…_

 _Abhjeet: Nahi Nahi.. (smiley way) its OK… Sorry to Bother You…_

* * *

 _Manager Left with Smile either Abhijeet Closed the Door even Locked it, Turn with a Sad tone…_

 _Daya: wo na (sorrow tone) Mujhy Saza mili hy na…_

 _Abhijeet: Saza… (ask in doubt) Tum nay kisi ko Daraya tha…?_

 _Daya: Nahi… Main ny tou bas (naughty Smile) Principle ki Gari Chalai thi … tou Mujhy na (sadly) Council nay Saza kay tour pr 3 Months kay liye yahan Bhej diya…_

 _Abhijeet (casually, fill Water in glass and Pick it with): Parhaty ho kya kisi College mein…?_

 _Daya: hawww… (sweetly) Main tou kitna Chota hun… (telling after thinking) annn.. Only 15 years ka…_

 _Abhijeet (the Sip came Out from Abhijeet mouth, who Look at the the Big Jinn and now in Teasing tone): Tauba Tauba… (look at up with) ayey Bhagwaan… (taunt) Mujhy Nahi malum tha, Jinun mein bhi itny Lamby Lamby Jhoot Bolny waly hoty hain…_

 _Daya (strongly): Achy Jinn Jhoot Nahi bolty… hunh…_

 _Abhijeet: tou ye 15 years kya hy… (now sat on Bed Relaxly with) keh dety kay abhi School mein Parh rahy ho… ain…_

 _Daya (smiling with): heyheyheyhey… Nahi Nahi… (Softly) wo tou Last Year kr liya…_

 _Abhijeet (again Tease look Him Head to Toe): hatty Katty… 40/45 Saal kay ho gy aur dekho Ban rahy ho (teasingly) Chunny Kaky…_

 _Daya (smilingly): Abhijeet, (ask) Tumhary yahan Birth kitny Months mein hoti hay…?_

 _Abhijeet (look at Him furiously but replied): 9 Months…_

 _Daya: tou Tumhary 9 month Humary yahan kay 1 Month kay Baraber hoty hain…_

 _Abhijeet (ask in surprise): aur Birth…?_

 _Daya (shyly): wo 9 Month mein hoti hay…_

 _Abhijeet (uttered): O My Gaudddd… yani Humary yahan ky (count on mind with) 81 Months mein…_

 _Daya (agreed with): atleast…_

 _Abhijeet (again corrected): Usy Almost kehty hain…_

 _Daya (angry): Tum Humans hoty hee aisy ho… (telling angrily) jub Main Hindi Seekhta hun tou koi Marathi Bolny lagta hy.. jub Marathi bolnay lagta hun tou koi English Bolnay aa jata hy aur jub English Bolta hun tou koi Urdu… hunh…_

 _Abhijeet (naughtingly as He is Enjoying Pinching that Chota Jinn): tou Tum Bola hee Mut karo…_

 _Daya (rash): kyun… (tell) Mumma Bolti hain Meri Awaz Saras jesi hay…_

 _Abhijeet (shock): Saras… (tell confusingly) pr wo tou Goonga Parinda hy na…_

 _Daya (disagreeing with): Nahi Nahi.. Bolta hy… (sweetly saying) Ku Ku Ku…_

 _Abhijeey (pat over His Head with): hey Bhagwaan… (tell) wo Koyel hoti hy…_

 _Daya (again): acha acha…_

 _Abhijeet: BTW, Tum Us Ghar mein kesy aayey… (confusingly) Tumhein wahan Rehny kesy diya.. Tum Contracter sy bhi Mily ho gy na…?_

 _Daya (nodded): haan, Mujhy Gummy nay Bataya kay Council ny Us Contracter kay Best Client kay Roop mein aa kar Ghar ka wo Portion Mujhy Dilwaya…_

 _Abhijeet: hmmm.. phir bhi (smirky murmur in His Heart) Munny Kaky ko ye Khushfeehmi hay kay Baccha Acha aur Shareef Jinn hy.. (seeing Daya keenly with Teasing thought) Jhoot Bolna tou jesy aata hee Nahi… (looking at Roof with) kya Bhagwaan.. aisy Piece Humein hee Milny thy…_

 _Daya (after a while who happily seeing the room with): tou ab Tum kisi ko Batao gy tou Nahi na…?_

 _Abhijeet (now disappointingly): haan baba.. Nahi Bataon ga… (murmur) wesy bhi Yaqeen kaun kary ga…_

 _Daya (happy tone): Promise…_

 _Abhijeet (extending hand): haan Promise…_

 _Daya look at His Hand and then Extend His Own Arm like that Parallel to Abhijeet… Abhijeet jerking Head and then Grabbed His Warm Hand and Shake Hand with…_

 _Abhijeet (realizing as): Promise…_

 _Daya (shock): haaww… (angrily) Tum Humans na Buht Difficult ho.. kal aisy Shake Hand kiya tha aur Bola Hello.. ab Bol rahy ho Promise… (irritatingly) cchhhh…_

 _He Vanished with Complete Irritation really giving Time that Human to Jerk who just Experience a Totally New or Unique or say the Experience Experienced Very few in whole World or might be Universe…_

* * *

 _Really its Difficult to Get, Understand, Trust or Lastly Believe that He came across against such Stupid Jinn…_

 _Abhijeet (opening His Bag with): Aajeeb… Bawla Jinn hy… (murmur) hey Bhagwaan… Milwana tha tou koi Achi Cheez deta…. Jinn bhi diya tou itna Sata Sawtra aur Bewakoof sa…_

 _Obviously He is Not Believing on that Phenomena that He met with a JINN but can't Denying it Openly as He knew about JINN Existence…._

 _He already getting Few Information from Google in these Time when He was travelling from His Office to Lodge and got that Most Religion having this Concept about JINN Existence …_

* * *

 _After few time, again Daya appeared and seeing Abhijeet Preparing for taking Sleep, said…_

 _Daya: hainnn.. (ask) Tum yahan kyun So rahy ho… (casual) chalo Ghar chalein…_

 _Abhijeet (telling Him): haan haan.. Chalein…_

* * *

 _He Voice Shuts and in another minute, He saw Himself in His House Bedroom while a Yawning Jinn Stretching His Arms against Him, Angered Him who said.._

 _Abhijeet ( angrily ): aby… (ask) Tum Mujhy yahan Kyun ly aayey Bewakoof…?_

 _Daya (rash): Main koi Bewakoof Nahi hun… Samjhy… (after a bit) Mumma bolti hain Main bas thora Buddhu hun…_

 _Abhijeet (again): Buddhu aur Bewakoof ka matlab Aik hee hota hy…_

 _Daya (shock): kya… (rash) hunh… (irritate) Tum Humans na…_

 _Abhijeet (interrupts with): acha Humari Tareef Baad mein krna… (ordering tone) Pehly Mujhy wahan Pohanchao… Main Proper Check Out karun ga… (look at the Buddhu Jinn who cant get that Check Out term so said) Main Saheh tareeqy sy wahan sy Wapis aaon ga.. Kal.. Raat ko… ta kay (whisper tone) Un ko Pata na chaly na kay Tum Jinn ho.. (trapping Him with) Promise kiya tha na Hum nay…_

 _Daya (nodded Big Yes with showing Shake Hand Gesture with): aisy wala na…_

 _Abhijeet nodded with Sigh… He got that Daya can't Afford that Revealing to anyone now as He already Broken Rule of His World…_

* * *

 _He Instantly Shifted Abhijeet to His Lodge room, Vanished and back to His Portion while Abhijeet lay over Bed still having No Sleep in His Eyes…_

 _Abhijeet (telling Himself): Kafi Bewakoof aur Seedha sa hy… aur wesy bhi Mujhy kya karna hy… chala jaye ga kuch Dino mein Saza Kaat kr… hy tou Buddhu magar Kub Dimagh Ulat jaye… rahy ga tou JINN hee na… Usy Gussa Dilana Theek Nahi… Rehta hun Usi kay Sath… Mujhy kaun sa Saari Zindagi Us kay Sath rehna hy… acha hy, thori Company Mil jaye gii… Usy bhi shayed Companian chahyey aur lagta Nahi Mujhy Nuqsan Pohanchaye ga.. ulta Mujh sy hee (proud tone either His eyes closing with) kitna Inspire hy… (smilingly) Bewakoof…._

 _The Next day, Abhijeet went to His Office with His Travelling Bag after Properly Check Out from that Lodge…_

 _After Spending Half day, He is calling out from His Boss in His Cabin and after entering, Invited Him for getting Seat with a Taunt…_

 _Pradyuman: have a Seat… (taunt) Abhijeet or say Mr. Aditya…?_


	6. Chapter 6

**_FF Still in Coma..._**

 ** _a Big Thank You to All Readers of My this Story and OS too..._**

 ** _..._**

* * *

 ** _..._**

* * *

 _Abhijeet who is about to Sit just Freeze at that Bend Posture, Look Straight in His Head eyes who asked Smilingly as.._

 _Pradyuman: kyun (ask innocently) kuch Ghalat keh diya kya…?_

 _Abhijeet (sit and trying to_ _Clarifying_ _with): Sir, wo Bas…_

 _Pradyuman (Standing hand Quiets Him as Rajat and Fredric coming inside with His Permission , added): Ghalati Humari hee thi (signaling Both for Seat with) bhae, ab ek (naughty) Writer ko Humein itna Margin tou dena pary ga na (a Small Slight Redness appeared over Abhijeet Cheek makes Him More Charming so heard) I can Understand, Ek Writer ko kitni Shanti aur Sukun ki Zarurat hoti hay… Khair, wo (to Fredric) haan kya bana Freddy…?_

 _Freddy: Sir, Main nay Contractor sy Baat ki thi (to Abhijeet) agar Aap Pehly Bata dety tou Hum Usi Idea sy Aap kay liye Rehny ka Intaizaam…_

 _Abhijeet (interrupts with): arry Freddy, its OK,.. wesy bhi (softly) ab Zarurat Nahi hy…_

 _Rajat (confusingly): matlab Sir…?_

 _Abhijeet: bhae, Main nay Uss Jinn (fumbled and corrected with) I mean Daya sy Baat kr lii hay aur Usy Samjha bhi diya hy…_

 _Pradyuman (naughty): matlab, Dosti ho hee gayii…_

 _Freddy (with Relax sigh): chalo acha hua Sir… warna (rashly) Mr. Jayent nay Mujhy Buht Khari Khoti Sunai thi… (imitate Mr. Jayent tone) aisa nahi hota.. aap ko Contract krny sy Pehly Sochna tha.. Non-Refundable Payment hoti hay tou Paisy tou Wapus Nahi Milein gy, Aap ki Company ko… hunh…_

 _Rajat (straight): agla Contract Mut dena Usy…_

 _Freddy (smilingly): yehi Dhamki dii tou ban gaya Bheega Billa…_

 _Pradyuman (casual): chalo khair…_

 _Abhijeet (who really controll over Himself from many minutes, now Impatient ask): wesy Sir, Aap Logun ko kesy Pata chala…?_

 _Rajat: Sir, (naughty way) Aap nay Baat hee itny (He wanted to say that abhijeet made a Childish Plan but Changed His Words as) Suspicious Tareeqy sy kii thi…_

 _Pradyuman (seeing Abhijeet Embarrss Face with): Abhijeet, Dihaan rakhna parta hy… (softly briefing Him as) Clients ko Hum Apni Zimmadari pr wahan Thehraty hain tou Us ki Poori Jaankari rakhni parti hy… (telling) jesy hee Salunkhy, (understand Him seeing Abhijeet Confuse face as), wahan kay Manager (Abhijeet nodded so Pradyuman added) nay Tumhari Entry ki CCTV Footage bheji… phir, Main ny (relaxly) Tumahry Branch Manager ko Call kiya, Allahabad mein… bas wahein Main Samjh gaya kya Mamla hy…_

 _Rajat (sweetly): wesy Sir, (to Abhijeet) Aap nay kabhi bataya Nahi… (telling) Sir bata rahy thy kay Aap ki Kafi Publications bhi hain, khas kr Current Affairs pr… (sadly saying) darasal Channels Dekhny ka Time hee kahan Milta hy…_

 _Freddy (added): aur kya, jub tak Ghar pohanchty hain… (with Sigh) Biwi wohi Rona Dhona liye Bethi hoti hay… Big Boss mein kya hua… etc etc…_

 _Abhijeet (softly): haan, Locally Main Likhta hun… (more) kuch Main Channels pr bhi Analyses kay tour pr Kaam kiye hain pr Obviously Sub ko Us baary mein malum Nahi hota…_

 _Pradyuman: haan Theek… (to Rajat) Rajat Wo Client ko Mil aana aur haan (to Freddy) Freddy aisa karo, Kal ka Mera Lunch YZZZ Company kay Sath Arrange kr do…_

 _Both Nodded and Standup and Left the cabin while now Pradyuman Look at Abhijeet and then said…_

 _Pradyuman: yahan ek Channel waly Tumhein Approach krna chah rahy hain.. (smooth tone) Kafi Mushkilun sy Unhun nay Tumhara Contact wahan Allahabad sy Hasil kiya hy…_

 _Abhijeet (tense): pr Sir…?_

 _Pradyuman: dekho Abhijeet, (now practical tone) Office ya Head Office ki taraf sy Tum pr koi Burden Nahi hy.. already Tum ek Famous Writer ho.. chalo Local level ki had tak.. magar koi Masla Nahi… yahan koi (look at the card and say) **SONY NEWS** pr Shamsher Singh Chitroley hoty hain… DCP kay Naam sy Zyada Famous hain, Media mein… (dragged the Card towards Him) ye Un ka Card hy… (softly) Baat kr lo aur Chaho tou Mil bhi lo… phir jo Baat ho… pr haan bas ye Dihaan rahy… jo bhi Program Sign karo… Shaam7 bajy kay baad…_

 _Abhijeet (nodded with): Jee Sir, Main samjhta hun… wesy (pick card, Reading it with) filhal koi Irada Nahi hy.. pr Main Dekh leta hun…_

 _Pradyuman Nodded and now Abhijeet Left Cabin with that Visiting Card although after Completing His Work went to His House where Daya Waiting for Him Impatiently…_

* * *

 _After Unlocking Door, He found that Fluffy Jinn Standing at Door and after seeing Him, Broadly Smiled and Welcomed Him taking His Bag with…_

 _Daya (happily): acha hua Tum Aa gaye…_

 _Abhijeet (entering with): hmmm… (ask) kyun…?_

 _Daya: haan, Main Tumhara (He with Powers placed Abhijeet bag over His room with) Intai… Intaizar…._

 _Abhijeet (make it Easy for Him as): Wait…_

 _Daya: haan, wohi kr raha tha… (little sadly) Meri Hindi bhi Weak hy Buht…_

 _Abhijeet (moving inside with a Fresh taunt): Tumhari Sehat kay Ilawa Sabhi kuch Weak hy Tumhara… (again usual way) BTW, kyun Wait kr rahy thy Mera…?_

 _Daya (happily): Tum Khana banao gy na…_

 _Abhijeet turn with Shocked Face, He feels His Mother Standing in front of Him and Instructed Him as…_

 ** _Mother: haan Chalo.. (instructed) Pyar ko Fry karo.. Brown sa… (irritate tone on His Son agitation) haan haan Jaanti hun… jub Pakana pary ga na… arry (telling Him about any Emergency come across in Future as) kisi kay liye tou kabhi Pakaye ga na… koi tou Intaizar kry ga kay Tu kuch Pakayey… (lovingly) Tery Hath kay Zaiqay ki Tareef kry ga…_**

* * *

 _Abhijeet coming back after feeling a Warm Touch over His Shoulder… Wearing Cloths does not Effect His Body to get that Warm Touch…_

 _He Sighed and now after Changing taking Great Help from that Jinn in few Things as Today, He Ordered Like Pyaz Cheelo, Kaato, Aaloo and so many Small Work even He feels Terribly Astonished when Spoon moving in Bowl Automatically and after having Dinner, All Dishes Washed, Kitchen Settled, Lights Switched Off, Door Locked…_

 _He really feels Happy to have a Helping Hand or say Helping Jinn which makes His Life much Comforted with His Powers Tools…_

* * *

 ** _\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_**

 ** _Sach mein ye Cothi Mulaqqat, Mail Jol tak Ja Pohanchi, jahan Kum az Kum Mujhy itni Jaldi Khud kay Aany ya Us kay Pohanch jany ki Umeed Nahi thi…_**

 ** _\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_**

* * *

 ** _Aaj Buht Dino baad Dimagh mein wesi hee Halchal hy, Khayal aur Us sy Juri Kahaiyaan Baarish ki Bondun ki tarah Baras rahi hain… aaj Phir wesi hee Bechaini hy ya kaho Wesa hee Nasha jo Aaj sy Kuch Saal Pehly tha…_**

 _A Small Smile Appeared over His Lips when during Emailing to Client, He thinks about Something Weird….._

* * *

 ** _He Remembers that, after School during doing Home work in His Father Presence as His Father is His Tutor too, Abhijeet Happily showed Him, His Note Book where His First Story which He wrote when He is in Class Three, Presented having 10/10 Marks…_**

 ** _His Father Started Reading Story which was about a Dinosaur named BING BONG having many Problems but with Help of His Father, He got Successful in His Problems gives Him a Goose Bumps…_**

* * *

 _He also Remind a Small Reminisce just because His Parents always Talking or Remembering those things as well He has that Newspaper Edition still in His Memory Chest…_

 ** _Yes, His Father send this Small Story to a Local Newspaper Kids Corner Published in Sunday Edition where it Published…_**

 ** _Obviously the Three Class Kid already getting so Many Praise and Encouragement from His Parents got Nothing Extra Ordinary with this Publish Story but the Next day at School, the Overwhelming Popularity Abhijeet got is really a Big Deal for Him where from Teacher's Applause to Class Fellows Pats to Senior's Sweet Comments for that_ _CHOTU WRITER_ _to Kids Offering Him to Join their Groups and giving Share in their Meals really tells Him how He would be Famous…_**

 ** _After Short Story to Chapters wise Long Criteria coming in His Roads, then Obviously in College, He just came to Little Deviate aspect… Yes, here He Influence from Different things in Daily Life…_**

 ** _As being a Sensitive Writer, now He was Little Engaging with Students Problems and for Raising His Voice for that, He came in Completely Different Lane of Writing where He started Pointing Flaws and Mistakes in Govt Policies…_**

 ** _The Criteria Totally Changed where His Voice really gives Boost to Youngsters so Many things Betterment in His Premises in Little Time gives Him really Pleasurable Sooth…_**

 ** _His Father Support and His Mother Tension really Splits His Brain in Two Parts so He Minimizes His Efforts with Passage of Time…_**

* * *

 _Abhijeet (with sigh murmur): Story tou najany waqt kay sath kahan Kho gayii.. Articles aur Write Ups nay Dhoom Macha dii thi… College kay, Muhally kay Choty Choty Masly Town Councils or Commissioner kay Offices sy Solve hony lagy… Acha lagta Log aaty kay is Mamly pr Likho, Humaray sath chalo… Paisay ka ek Zarya ban gaya… Article or Writes Ups kay Achy Paisy Milny lagy.. Baba pr bhi thora Kaam ka Load Kum hua… (sadly) phir Stories aaj kal Parhta kaun hy.. Articles ki Publications sy tou kafi Amdani ho jati hay.. Readership bhi Achi hay.. Log Current Affairs Parh hee lety hain kyunkay Us sy Jury hoty hain… phir TV sytou kafi Paisy Milny lagy.. Ghar bhi Supoort ho gaya aur Parhai mein bhi Helping Aid ho gayii (again now turned off his Lappy, placed it over bed, lay over Bed and started Playing with Table Lamp Switch as) Stories tou Najany kahan Ghum hee ho gayii… Kuch Adhori parein hon gii aur shayed Kuch Poori… (painfully) phir Baba kay baad tou Zindagi nay Muhlat hee kahan dii… aisa laga Stadium pr Bethy Shaks ko achanak Race kay Maidaan mein Utar diya gaya ho… (softly, switch off light as) Maa kay Darr kay karan " kay Govt kay Khilaf liktha hy Tu, Khatra hy is mein".. Pharma ko hee Apna Main Profession Maan liya… pr Aaj (light switch on) Aaj phir Dil chah raha hy, wesi hee koi Story likhun.. ek (his voice turned sleepy with) Dinosaur ki, jo Buht Chota ho pr Beatiful bhi (He smiled telling this word in whisper as His Father corrected Him when He tells this story to His Mother on His Father Insists) (again) jis ka koi Dost na ho.. pr kahein Us ka koi Bing Bong ho… ya koi (totally sleepy tone) Abhi…._

* * *

 _After Two days, Abhijeet Visited to a Crowdy Place having Different types of People Engaging with their work…_

 _He Meets to a Female Assistant who takes Him to the Stylish cabin of Mr Chitroley who Warmly Welcomed Him with…_

 _Mr. Chitroley (standing with): ohhh… (started buttering in a bit as) Zah-e-Naseeb… bhae, wah… is Khaksaar ko tou Umeed bhi Nahi thi kay Mr. Abhijeet ….(extra buttering shakes hand with) The Famous Mr. Abhijeet isy Mulaqat ka Sharaf Bakshein gy…_

 _Abhijeet (sitting on His signal, sweetly): Famous hota tou Dhondna Nahi prta Aap ko Mr. Chitroley…_

 _Mr. Chitroley (correct Him as): DCP… Call Me DCP…_

 _Abhijeet: jee tou DCP… (ask straight) kya Proposal hy Aap kay Pass Mery liye…?_

 _DCP: ohhh Abhijeet, Look You really Dunt know… (praising Himself as) You come to a Johri… U know… (larger than life tone really Irritated the Sharp Man heard) DCP ny aaj tak jis ko bhi Chua… (touch Abhijeet Arm makes Him More Irritated, listens) Heery kay Mol hee wo Bika hy… Mumbai Industry… (telling) Tellywood nay tou Tabahi Machaii hui hy… (again) U knew, Log ab Bollywood, Hollywood Bholty ja rahy hain…_

 _Abhijeet (now in his teasing way): DCP Jee… First Its Not My First Experience kay Aap Mujhy (taunt) Bakra bana kr Mugra thama dein… (again) regarding Mumbai… haan Mera Pehla Experience Zarur hoga… pr agar Main Krna chahun… (standing and say) but Sorry… I m Not Interested… Well (sweetly) Main tou Aap ko ye bhi Nahi keh skta that (smirky tone) Nice to Meet U… Well Bye…_

 _DCP really feeling Stunned having such a Blunt Analyst who really in His First Meeting, Showed His Face over His Own Mirror…_

* * *

 _Voice: Daya… (calling loud) Daya…_

 _A Big Big Pumpkin falling from Stairs and Bang with the Grill Gate really Tensed the Human who hears HEY HEY HEY and said in Anger…_

 _Abhijeet: kis nay kaha tha, (rash) Tumhein Kaddu banny ko.. ain…?_

 _The Big Pumpkin Fluttering its Eyeslids while taking out its Tongue and little Lick the Syrup coming from that Hit, said…_

 _Daya: wo Tum nay ek dum (telling) Bola na tou Main Phurak gaya…_

 _Abhijeet (corrected): Lurakah gaya… (harsh tone) Dekhna, abhi Paroosi aa jayein gy.. samjhy gy, yahan (angrily) koi Terrorist rehta hy is Ghar mein jis nay kisi Bomb ka Experiment kiya aur Khud hee gaya… (heard doorbell with) Dekha…_

* * *

 _He came and found few Neighbors standing with Tense Faces asked about the Loud Sound, heard…_

 _Abhijeet (looking behind found a Cupboard Tilting over Grill so make a Scene as): haan Wo, ye (showing) Cupboard Hila raha tha, pr Buht Bhari hy tou (low tone) Slip ho gayi…_

 _Neighbors in Smile Offered Him their Help and now All Straight that even Abhijeet feels a Touch over His Arm, really gives Him a Deep Sigh as He felt Daya makes that Scene with His Powers but here the Bewakoof Jinn turn Himself that Cupboard …_

* * *

 _After Neighbors Departure, Abhijeet Locked Door, turn and Angry over that Cupboard as…_

 _Abhijeet (again angry): kya kr rahy thy.. ain.. (ask) Mera Hath Pakr kr…?_

 _Daya (casually either the way Cupboard Walking gives really a Cartoon Movie scene): wo Mujhy Gamgami ho rahi thi na…_

 _Abhijeet (pat over head with): aye Bhagwaan.. Gamgami Nahi… (corrected) Gudgudi… Tum Sach mein Buht Weak ho Daya (moving towards Kitchen with) aur agr Wo Log Almari Khol lety tou…?_

 _Daya open the Door of that Cupboard and Abhijeet found World of Candies where the Cupboard Personally Offering a Candy to Human as…_

 _Daya: ye lo.. (telling) Carrot Candy.. (lick his tongue as) its so Yummm…_

 _Abhijeet jerking head and moved so Cupboard Eats it by Itself and turn in His Human Avtar… Abhijeet asked…_

 _Abhijeet (started for Preparation Food ask): Tum ko Balance Nahi krna aaya.. (rough way) itna Bara Kaddu ban ky…?_

 _Daya: wo Main thora Pratice kr raha hun.. (Abhijeet grumble but not corrected the term as Practice, which Chota Jinn added) abhi Mujhy Apni Powers ko Correct Use Nahi krna aata… (sweet) jub Main Bara hon ga tou aa jaye ga…_

 _Abhijeet really Irritate but now Busy in Giving Soup to Daya who turn Himself as Soya Sauce, Chilli Sauce, Salt, Pepper Shaker and so many things in that Soup Sipping Session by Both…_

* * *

 _Now Abhijeet can Understand that Daya Scared with so Many People, even its His First Interaction as per His Comments to any Human and He is in Punishment and Practice Period so could not Use More Powers because of any Bad Result happens…_

* * *

 _The Lappy already Opened, while the Man sat in front of that Blank MS Window Screen Thinking about the Title with…_

 _Abhijeet (thinking or about to type as): **Main aur Jinn** … (backspace with) Nahi Yaar, kitna Boring hy.. (again type) **A Mysterious Mulaqat** … (erase with) Naaa… (again) **Encounter** … (same result) Nahi… (more) **Abhi aur Daya** … (same) No… (murmur) Characters kay Naam pr Title Acha Impact Nahi deta…._

 _After Few More Attempts like **"Smokless Ball"** , **"H and J"** etc…. He Totally moved downword just giving Start to His, First SuperNatural Story without any Title after almost Five Years Gap …_

* * *

 _Before He started His Dedication, A Small Memory Sparked in His Mind which really gives Him a Small Sadness…_

 _He Remembers, His First Association with this SuperNatural thing is so Scary for Him…_

 ** _In School Days , when He was in Secondary Class, One of His Friend Elder Sister Mostly Struggling with Continuous Fever, Parents Consult with many Dr but this could not Help in Her Sufferings so Some People Telling Her Parents that there is Any AATMA/BHOOT/JINN/SAYA kinda Stuff with Her…_**

 ** _He still feels a Small Shiver in His Chest Sack where His Beating Organ doing its Work, when Both He and His Friend went back to Home from School, They found a Small Mob around that Friend house so Rushed towards that and found a SAADHU BABA type Person who gives Smoke over His Friend Sister Face, Beats Her from His Magical Broom called JHAROO really gives a Scary Picture…_**

 ** _He Run back to His House where His Mother really Tensed seeing His Son condition so called His Father who came after taking Half day Leave from His Office and then after Relaxing His Baby, who told All gives Only a Sigh to Parents…_**

 ** _After many days of that Association, He First wrote His Short Story on Ghost who trying to Irritate His Lead Character's but Lastly taken out as His Friends Prank…_**

 ** _He still feels that Quietness which He found when He Show it to His Father who after Read it, Softly said…_**

 ** _Voice: Abhi, (softly) kuch Na Dikhy ya Na Mehsus ho payey tou Us sy Us ka Maujud Na Sabit Nahi hota na…._**

 ** _Abhijeet (little confuse tone): pr Baba, matlab (ask) Aap ko Spirits pr Believe hy…?_**

 ** _Baba (after deep sigh): Haan, ya shayed Nahi, pr (realizing Him) Main ye Nahi Keh skta kay wo hy bhi Nahi… kyunky (softly understanding His point as) Mery Experience Na krny sy ye Baat Sabit Nahi hoti ky Wo Cheez Exsits hee Nahi krti na Beta…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (again ask or trying to Clearing his many Queries moving around His Brain as): tou ye Aatma, Ghost, Spirits, Jinn, Sub hain…?_**

 ** _Baba (again): Shayed… (now tell Him in His Specific Sweet tone) Khooj Mut karo in ki magar haan In kay Na hony pr bhi Yaqeen Nahi karo… (softly pressed His_ _Genius_ _Son Cheek as) Zindagi mein sirf Tumhary Us Tajarby sy Nahi Guzar kr Faisla dena, Saheh Nahi…._**

 ** _After Ages, He Believed that There was Nothing SuperNatural because He does not Experience it but when His Father Died, He Believes that there is SuperNatural…_**

* * *

 _Yes, He Believes , Today, He does not Condemn Spirits Loudly, Ghost Badly and Jinn Sadly cz He Believes that His Father Spirits always around Him even so Close to Him too…_

 _When He got Success, that Spirit Smiles and when He Falls a Small Tear, that Spirit feels Tons of Pain…_

 _Today, He feels that if Anything which does not Experience by Your Ownself does not gives You the Final Decision about Denying it…_

 _It's Only the Moment where You does not come across and Someone comes in that Whorl of Experience…_

 _Today, He can't Denying about Joy/Pain/Sadness/Disgust/Fear/Anger as Emotions coz He does not See these things but the Reactions told Him to be Believed in these Hot Buttons…._

 _Abhijeet (murmur): Aap nay Saheh Kaha tha Baba….(soothingly) agar kisi Cheez ka Expeirence Na ho tou ye Mut kaho kay wo hy Nahi, kaho abhi wo Mery Raasty mein Nahi aayii… kyunky Kal kya ho, kya Pata…_

 _He Smilingly Started His Story which now really gives Him Relaxment as the Thoughts and Ideas puts down over that Script with High Writing Speed…_

* * *

 _Voice: arry Apny (casual tone coming with Coffee Tray for the Rest in Office in that Late Hours) Abhijeet Sir ko Dekha hy Aaj Kal…?_

 _Voice 2: haan aksar Muskuraty rehty hain…. (softly) aur kitna kuch Note krty rehty hain.. (thoughtful tone picking the mug as) hr waqt lagta hy Soch rahy hain…_

 _Voice 3: aur ye bhi kay (sweetly) Shayed Un kay saamny koi Scene ya Film chal rahi hay jo (sipping with) Wo Enjoy kr rahy hain…_

 _Voice 1 (again): matlab, (shock tone) wo kuch Likh rahy hain…?_

 _Obviously, its Known by All Colleagues that Abhijeet is a Great Writer and Pradyuman Sir, Salunkhy Sir, Rajat Father even Freddy Himself found His Publications really Cool after getting Few Copies from Abhijeet who Purchased and Courier it from Allahabad through Rajeev…_

 _They All found He is an Excellent Observer and He Executed that Skills with Small Examples which He is using in His Written Scripts…_

 _Now They really Admired Him More and found Him a Quick Learner and Wonderful Decision Maker…!_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Mubarakaaa'n Mubarakaa'n_**

 ** _FF regains its Conscious State (heheheh)…_**

 ** _So many Replies Pending so First their Turn…._**

 ** _AD FAN…._** _Ummm, Nahi, aap wo BARAY Nahi ho but Yeah I m Missing Your Review too in Chappy 6…. Its OK Baccha, Chapter mein thora Twist daalna parta hy.. Yes DAYA is 15 years Old Jin… Thank You very much…_

...

...

...

 ** _SHIKHA:_** _hawww… kinni baal Palho gy Baccha Jee… Thank You very much…_

...

...

...

 ** _DUOSUN…_** _hahaha aur agar Wo BARI saari Methai Kha kr Bacchy ka Pait Kharab ho jata tou… aur agar ye Candy wala JINN Main is bacchy ko dy dun tou Abhi Sir kya karein gy.. hayein…. Thank You very much…_

...

...

...

 ** _MISTI…_** _Beta, These All Information are Correct and Ill take it from Google… might be Google is also a JINN (heheheh)… Thank You very much…_

...

...

...

 ** _GUEST…._** _Wow… Yes, Your Plot is Super Awesome.. I must say if You have such Wonderful Ideas, Try to Pen Down themselves Baccha.. You will See Yourself How Brilliant Writer U are.. Just Try….. Thank You very much…_

...

...

...

 ** _THE.B.A…._** _Yeah, Your are Only Reader mentioned about JINN… Thank You very much…_

...

...

...

 ** _SARIYA…_** _lagta hy is Bacchy ko Bean Bhaiyya ka Buht Wait hy bhae… bhala KYUN (wink)… Thank You very much…_

...

...

...

 ** _AANIYA ARSH…_** _Chunna Kaka… hehehe… Maza aa raha hy Bacchy ko Funny Story Parh ky.. ummm… Thank You very much…_

...

...

...

 ** _RAI…_** _sach mein… hawww.. Mujhy tou kisi nay bataya hee nahi… Gandy Saaray bacchy… heheheh… Thank You very much…_

 ** _ABHI's SUNSHINE…._** _Baccha, Story tou ye sub Apnay Idea sy hee Likh raha hun na.. ab dada Buddha ho gaya hy.. itny Alug Ideas kahan sy aayein gy Mera Baccha… Aap Log kina Dussa krty ho.. Gandi Baat na Mera Beta… chalo ab Dosti.. OK… Thank You very much…_

...

...

...

 ** _MASOOMA…._** _Hain na… tou ab kya karein.. thora Kum Interesting kr dein story ko (evil smile)… Thank You very much…_

...

...

...

 ** _ZZZZZZ…._** _Thank You very much…_

...

...

...

 ** _GUEST…._** _Thank You very much…_

...

...

...

 ** _SGJ…._** _Yes… Acha Beta… Thank You very much…_

...

...

...

 ** _PRIYA…_** _haan, Khichai bhi ho gayii heheh… Thank You very much…_

 ** _MOON…_** _Thank You very much…_

...

...

...

 ** _ABHI-YA-FAN…_** _Jee, 15 saal ka Jinn…. Thank You very much…_

...

...

...

 ** _GUEST…_** _Thank You very much…_

...

...

...

 ** _GUEST…_** _Thank You very much… Etc, Etc. Etc…_

...

...

...

 ** _ROCKING DUO…._** _hmmmm…. Baccha chalaying Brain.. Dood Dood… haan Buddhu Jinn jo hy… Thank You very much…_

...

...

...

 ** _MINIMICKY…_** _annn… Starting to Sad nahi tha Beta… haan Happy aur Sad moment hongy, but Story Sad Nahi hy… Thank You very much…_

...

...

...

 ** _JYOTI A…_** _haan happy hee hogi Beta… Thank You very much…_

...

...

...

 ** _PRIYANKA…_** _Welcome… Thank You very much…_

...

...

...

 ** _MEOWRK…._** _Basically Yaar, I think You are not Believing over JINN coming to Earth.. U must… hmmm… JINN ka Concept ye hy kay wo Revenge lein.. Pareshan karein ya Aashiq ho jayein kisi pr (wesy suna hy MEOW kay zarye aisa hota hy) magar aisa Buht nahi hota… warna Shayed Buht Mushkil ho jatii.. Zyada JINN Helping hand hee hoty hain… Chalo jee, Writer Jee ko Kuch tou Bhaya… Pallot ki Mehnat ka Paseena rang tou laaya… Thank You very much…_

...

...

...

 ** _FRIEND…_** _Nice UserID… Thank You very much…_

...

...

...

 ** _GUEST…_** _Thank You very much…_

...

...

...

 ** _Missing MAO, BUNNI, COOLAK, NUSRAT and Others Regular Readers…_**

...

...

...

* * *

 _The Man coming in Evening, hearing Shouts of His Name either still Outside Opening Door Lock…_

 _Daya came and stand beside Him and Both Entered where the Human is in Confusing Face looking the Excited Face of Chota Jinn…_

 _Both Entered and Daya Telling either Hopping around Abhijeet and now in Serious tone…_

 _Daya: Pata hy Abhijeet, aaj na Ek Aadmi aaya tha, wo na (whisper way) Tumhary Ghar kay Ander kuch daal raha tha, (proud tone) Main nay Jakr liya…_

 _Abhijeet: hmmm.. (corrected with) Pakr liya (Daya nodded, Abhijeet ask) kya hy, Dekhao…?_

 _Daya turn to a Bucket and Little Tilt towards Abhijeet and an Elongated White Envelope Falls caught by Abhijeet, heard a Loud Applause as_ _ **GOAL**_ _really gives Him only a Sad Deep sigh…_

 _Daya (turn in Human Avtar ask): kya hy…?_

 _Abhijeet (looking it replied): Letter…_

 _Daya (shock): hawwww… (amazingly) Love Letter…_

 _The Human turned Red in Embarrassment although a Small Smirk Sparked inside His Brain as…_

 _Abhijeet (smirk in brain): Bolta hy Munna hun, Chota hun aur Pata hr cheez ka hy (now in words) Maa ka hy, wesy (ask) Tum ko Pata hr Cheez hay…?_

 _Daya (sweetly): haan na, Mujhy Bean Bhaiyya nay Bataya tha…_

 _Abhijeet: matlab, (moving opening letter either taunting way) Bean Bhaiyya bhi Aashiq type hain…_

 _He Started Reading the Letter while the Jin turn into Duck and Running in the Open Area of that Small Portion doing Quack Quack…_

* * *

...

...

...

* * *

 _Voice: arry Maa, (attaching Air Phone in His Ear while Ironing His Pant with) Aaj hee tou Mila hy aur Aap bhi.. (little irritative tone) ye Sub Kya kr rahi hain…_

 _Maa (rashly): kya matlab, kya kr rahi hun.. (telling strictly) Larkiyaan Dekh rahi hun… Shadi Nahi krni hay kya Abhi (scary) kr tou Nahi li na Wahan..?_

 _Abhijeet (sighed with): aye Bhagwaan.. (telling now) kya Maa.. Aap bhi Najany kya kya Sochny lagti hain…_

 _Maa (confirmingly): Sub Shehr jany waly yehi krty hain…_

 _Abhijeet (smiley): arry Meri Bholi Maa, (sweetly) Allahabad bhi Shehr hee hy… kya Aap bhi… (changing conversation side as) acha chalein, Mausi kesi hy aur Rajeev aaya tha Aap kay Check Up kay liye…?_

 _The Conversation went to Another side by the Son and when He Freed from Call, its almost His Sleeping time…._

* * *

...

...

...

* * *

 _The Small Companion going Little Stronger as it's Sometimes Frustrating for Abhijeet to Understand that TeenAger Jinn about Many things but beside All, He Slowly started Comfortable with that Jinn…_

* * *

...

...

...

* * *

 _Sunday is really Hectic as Today, Abhijeet bring Poori, Bhujya and Halwa from Shop and Both Human and Jinn Enjoying it Wholeheartedly and after that Abhijeet went to Office for Some Overtime and Daya Live Alone…._

 _After few hours, Abhijeet Backed at Home and when Opened Door through His Key, got a Loud Shout as…_

 _Voice (shout): Surprise….._

 _Yes He saw His Mother, Mausi with Rajeev and the Most Important thing is Daya with them Alaraming Abhijeet inside…_

 _He entered with Overwhelming Gesture but Somehow Tensed seeing the_ _ **NASHTA SAMAN**_ _over Table consists of Tons of Different Snacks…._

 _Daya Looking Happy having so many People around Him giving Him Importance as Abhijeet Friend…._

* * *

...

...

...

* * *

 _Abhijeet Mother is so much Happy seeing a Really Helpful, Sensible and Sweet PG Sharer with Abhijeet so said…_

 _Maa: wo tou ye Pyara sa (touched Daya face with) Baccha tha Ghar mein, warna Humein Bahar hee Khara rehna parta… (happily) itna Jaldi Kaam krta hy ye Larka, mano JINN ho…_

 _The Human and Jinn Both Shocked and before Daya turned Tensed, Abhijeet Displaced Him from Spot, saying…_

 _Abhijeet: Daya, Aaram krna tha na, (signaling Him obviously not get by Bawla Jinn ) Bukhar hy na Tumhein… (Abhijeet grabbed His Arm and takes Him towards Stairs with whisper tone) Ooper Jao…_

 _Daya (ask angrily): Tum nay Apni Mumma ko Bata diya…?_

 _Abhijeet (low tone): Nahi, pr (realizing Him) jo Log itna Jaldi Kaam krty hain, itna Zyada Saman laaty hain, (telling) Hum Un ko Jinn hee Bolty hain…_

 _Daya (proudly): tou Main tou hun hee LowWorker…_

 _Abhijeet (pushed Him towards His Portion, Corrected with): HardWorker aur Dekho, (strict tone) Maa jub tak hy, Neechy Kum aana.. (tells) Main Khana Deny aa jaon ga ooper ya bas Khany kay Time Bula lun ga.. OK…_

 _The JINN gets Angry but except Tongue Out do Nothing while Abhijeet Back to His Portion with Murmur…_

 _Abhijeet (murmur): najany kesy Is ki Mumma Is ko Sanbhalti hon gii.. (sadly added to Himself) Laadla ho ga.. jabhi Bigar gaya hy.. (strong tone) Jany sy Pehly Is kay Bean Bhaiyya sy Baat karun ga.. (confirming to Himself) abhi sy Jinn ko Sanbhal lein bhae, (rash) Haathun sy Nikl gaya tou Seeng Pakr kr Royein gy… (utter) hunh…_

* * *

...

...

...

* * *

 _These 3 days are so much Happy for Abhijeet who took Leave from Office and really Enjoying His Time with His Family…_

 _Daya in these days, Avoiding moving Outside with Him which Abhijeet Liked as already He was much Involved with His Family…_

 _Rajeev after First Night, Stayed with Ashoke in His House as He is Relative of Ashoke as well…_

 _Voice (telling): 2/3 Larkiyaan dekhi hain, (serious way) Main ny Tery liye…_

 _Voice 2 (naughty way): bas 2/3… (ask) hain na Abhi…?_

 _Abhijeet: kya Mausi… (to His Mother) Maa, 2/3 kyun.. ain… (adds) Shadi tou Aik sy hee hogi na…_

 _Mausi: kya Pata, (wink to nephew as) 2/3 sy karni par jaye…_

 _The_ _ **HAHAHA**_ _and Patting over each one Palm understand anyone that Mausi and Bhanja Enjoying a Wonderful time Together, having Great Bond too as His Mausi Lost Her Husband and Daughter in an Accident who is just 3 years Old after Her Marriage few Years and right now Living with Her Husband house in Village with Her Husband Mother…_

 _Maa: ek Dekhi, pr (look at Abhijeet who and His Mausi enjoying Peanuts as) thori Lambi lagy gi Tujh sy…_

 _Abhijeet (casual): koi Nahi, (telling) Hum kahein gy, (relax way) Jehez mein Seerhi ly aayey, Main carh kay Baat kr liya karun ga… (wink to Mausi) kyun Mausi…?_

 _Mausi (agreed and say to Her Sister): Didi… Abhi Saheh hy… aur (look at His Nephew naughty eyes and ask Her Sister) Dusri…_

 _Maa (after thinking as She remembering those Girls chose for Her Son as): Daant thory Oonchy hain Us kay…_

 _Abjijeet (softly): again No Masla.. (casual) Hathora Maar kay Tour dein gy…_

 _The Burst Out laugh of Mausi and Abhijeet really Angrier the Mother who Scolded Both as…_

 _Mother: haan, Bahu ko hee Maarna, bas.. (pat on Abhijeet Arm as) yehi Seekhaya hy na Abhi… (to Her Sister) aur Sudha Tu kya, Is ka Sath day rahi hy…_

 _The Laughing,_ _ **Kya MAA**_ _and_ _ **DIDI**_ _kinda words coming out where now Sudha went to Call Her Mother in Law while the Son lay over Her Mother Lap who Sweetly Weaving inside Hairs of Her Son…_

* * *

...

...

...

* * *

 _A Small Spark of Fire feels by few Strands of Hairs really turn the Head and the Focus of Eye Balls of those Deep Expressive Eyes moved to that Part found the Soothing and Big Eyes just Vanish from the Stirs Grill of Upper Portion but Not Missed those Water which gives that Blaze Effect…._

 _After Mid Night, the Man look at His Mother and Aunty who are in Deep Sleep and then came, First time, Pick the House Key Chain hanged over a Neil knocked over Lounge Wall, especially that Key which Hanged there from the First day…._

 _Yes, He picked that Key, put it inside that Lock and Opened the Grill Gate First time in these many days…_

 _He Quietly taking Steps and after Entering from that First Scary Visit of Introduction, see the Big Dinosaur, Green in Color Sleeps with Difficulty in that Small Mattress wrapping a Small Dairy so Cutely…_

 _He sat in front of Him and Sweetly Weaving His Head, really feeling Pain as still feeling that Fire in His Hairs which falls from Chota Jinn eyes, Obviously because of Missing His Mother and Family Badly…_

* * *

...

...

...

* * *

 _The Month Ended although Abhijeet feels that it's Difficult for Him to Arranging Things for Three People in One Salary as He already Send Half Share of His Salary to His Mother in Allahabad too…_

 _Daya already taking Maximum amount of Food… He Loved Desert a lot so Desert is also Compulsory in Menu now a days…_

 _Today, Daya Peeps and found Abhijeet Counting Money after taking Out it from His Closet and now Murmuring…_

 _Abhijeet (seeing few notes with): Yaar, 4 Din baaqi hain… Paisy bhi Khatam ho rahy hain… aaj tou Doodh bhi Nahi hy… Kal Subah bhi Qehwa Pii kr hee Jana hoga… (thinking with) Kal Client kay Sath Meeting hy… Kum az Kum Chai tou Pilana Paray ga… Voucher tou ½ din baad hee Sign ho kr Mily ga… (thoughtful with) Is Month wesy hee Budget ooper Neechy ho gaya… Maa aur Mausi bhi Last Month hee gaye thy… aisy Khali Hath thori Na jany deta… (tucking again with) khair… (sighed with) Dekhty hain…_

* * *

...

...

...

* * *

 _The Unque Pair of Human and Jinn Engaged with Dinner where First time in these 28 days, Daya Standup Earlier Confused Abhijeet…_

 _Abhijeet (look at His Plate and then ask): kyun bhae, Aaj ( naughtily ) Bestie Kahan Nahi laga…?_

 _Daya (sadly): Nahi, Khana tou Acha hy… pr… (look at Him and say in Low tone) Main Zyada Khata hun na tou Tumhary (sadly) Paisay Kum ho jaty hain…_

 _Abhijeet feels really Something Sweet which Strike the String of His Heart so Adjusted it as.._

 _Abhijeet: arry Nahi Nahi… (softly) aisi koi Baat…_

 _Daya (suddenly): Abhijeet, Tum Mujhy bhi koi Chokri dila do…_

 _Abhijeet (shout): kya… (rash) Dimagh Kharab hua hy…_

 _Daya (nodded with): haan… Job…_

 _Abhijeet (takes Relaxing sigh with): ufff.. Jaan Nikal dii thi… (taking out tooth pick from Shaker and corrected as) Usy Naukri kehty hain…_

 _Daya (harsh): hunh… (blaming Him as) Tum Humans na… Itny Difficult Words Bolty kyun ho… (counting) Chokri, Naukri, Taukri…_

 _Abhijeet (sat over couch, switch on 20 inch TV with Remote as): aby Hum Easy Words bhi Bolty hain… (teasing way) Tum tou already Weak ho na… Sub mein…_

 _Daya (ask in hope): tou Tum Mujhy Job Dilwao gy… (happy way) Mujhy na Sub aata hy… (whispery tone) Shayed…_

 _Abhijeet (Relaxing Him as): Daya, Tum Pareshan Na ho… Sub Theek ho jaye ga… (after a minute) aur Wesy Tum kyun Nahi Paisy ly aaty… (usual way) kisi ki bhi Tijori sy… (added more) Bank kay Locker sy aur ab tou ATM Machine sy bhi acha khasa Amount Mil jata hy… (in completely careless wayaur Tumhein kaun Pakry ga… Tum tou Jinn ho na… (giving Him Idea as) Ghayeb ho jana…_

 _The Chotu Jinn look at Him and bit after bit His Eyes having Complete Teasing Shade really Embarrassing the Human on His Idea a lot so tried to Makeup His Point as…_

 _Abhijeet (laughs with): kya Yaar Daya… Tum tou Serious hee ho gaye… (Daya Relaxed) (Abhijeet again) Its OK… (sweetly) haan…_

 _Daya (again Demanding): Nahi na… Plz…. (telling) Mujhy tou wesy bhi Saza Poori krni hy na…_

 _Abhijeet (leaving the topic as): acha, Main Dekhta hun… Theek…_

 _Daya nodded and went to His Portion as still with this Small Strange Relation, He Spend His Time at First floor…_

* * *

...

...

...

* * *

 _Rajat: acha magar, (naughty) 20 din hee kyun… (ask) haan…?_

 _Sachin (shyly): Sir, Chorein… (telling) Bahana hy kay Shadi mein jana hy, magar Yaqeenun (irritatingly) kuch aur bhi Plans hy Behan ky…_

 _Freddy (happily): acha hy, Aap ki Behan Humary liye Party ka Soch rahi hy… (ask smilingly) kyun Rajat Sir…?_

 _Rajat: haan, (to Vivek) Vivek Kal ek Ad laga dena…._

 _Abhijeet (just entering inside with): kis Cheez ka Ad lagana hy Rajat…?_

 _Rajat: wo Sir (look at Sachin embarrass face and adds) Sachin sahib ja rhy hain… (complete naughty way) Shadi ka Mahurat niklwany…_

 _Abhijeet: arry (ask in shock) Saheh mein Sachin…_

 _Sachin (embarrassingly): Nahi Sir, (sweetly) ye Log bas aisy hee Mery Tang Khench rahy hain…_

 _Abhijeet: chalo, (smilingly) kuch tou Khench hee rahy hain na (all laughs as Vivek also joins them after freeing from a Small Call so He ask Him) Vivek, Sir aa gaye…?_

 _Vivek (replying): Jee Sir, (adds) Parking mein Gari laga rahy hain.._

 _Abhijeet (to Sachin): wesy Sachin, (ask) kitny Dino ki Chutti ly rahy ho…?_

 _Sachin (tells): Sir, 20 din…_

 _Freddy: aur agar (again naughty tone) Mandap Saj gaya tou ye 20 din, (adds smilingly) 3 Months mein bhi Change ho skty hain…_

 _Abhijeet (fake shocking tone): Ohhh My Gauddd…_

 _His Expression giving Moment of Laughs to All while Sachin Embarrassing face turned More Red…_

* * *

...

...

...

* * *

 _After some time, Abhijeet Entering inside the Cabin after taking Permission and after Sitting, said Him as…_

 _Abhijeet: Sir, (ask) kya Main kisi ko Suggest kr skta hun Sachin ki jagah, (softly) I mean for these 20 days…_

 _Pradyuman (casual): haan, why not… (adding) wesy bhi Office Work hee hay… acha hy Humary (naughty) Ad kay Paisy Bach jayein gy… (Abhijeet Smiled Broadly as after Entering in Officer and got that News, His Mind made that Plan on Immediate bases, here Pradyuman asked) wesy hy Kaun Wo…?_

 _Abhijeet (replying): Sir, Daya… (more) wohi jo Mery Sath Ghar ka Aik Portion Share krta hy… (adds) Us ki Job…_

 _Pradyuman (cutting with): Kal sy ly aana…. (softer tone) Acha hy Sachin Thora Usy Brief bhi kr dy ga… Ok… (asking Permission) Mujhy Nikalna hy Abhijeet…_

 _Abhijeet Standing seeing Pradyuman Sir Picking His Belongings and Left the Office as He had a Lunch with XZZZ Company Officials…_

* * *

...

...

...

* * *

 _Obviously, Tonight, Abhijeet had a Big News for Daya and after Blast the Baloon, The Jinn asked…_

 _Daya: pr (ask) Mujhy krna kya hoga…?_

 _Abhijeet (confuse way): kya krna hoga… matlab… (casually added) arry bhae Kaam krna hoga… (more usual way) thora buht Dispatch ka aur Accounts ya kuch Medical Raps ko Deal krna… (smiley way) bas…_

 _Daya (ask again in confusion): Amount kya…?_

 _Abhijeet (telling): arry Account… (teasing way) acha acha… aye 15 Saal kay Buddhu Jinn.. (ask) Tum apny College mein kya Parhty thy…?_

 _Daya (replying): many things like Flying Ability, Racing Zones, Crusting Values etc…_

 _Abhijeet (shocked): ohhhh… (in tense tone) matlab Maths, Stats, kuch Nahi Parhi hay Tum nay… ?_

 _Daya (nodded negatively with): Nahi…_

 _Abhijeet (suddenly become Angry): tou Job ka kyun kaha tha.. (rash) Bewakoof… (tense regarding tomorrow as) kitni Insult hogi Meri…. Wahan Office mein… (worrying tone) Main ny tou Baat bhi kr lii Sir sy… (blame the Jinn) Tum Bilkul Pagal ho.. (harsh) Mujhy Pehly Batana tou tha…_

 _Daya (turned tense with): Tum Gussa Mut ho Abhi…_

 _Abhijeet (rash): Abhijeet.. Samjhy… (complete angry either His tone have Fire too) Mujh sy Zyada Dosti krny ki Zarurat Nahi.. (harsh) Aik tou Main Jald sy Jald Jaan Churana chaha raha hun aur (irritatingly) ye Bewakoof yahan…_

 _Daya (whisper tone): Main Seekh lun ga…._

 _Abhijeet Look at Him with Teasing Stance makes the Jinn More Tensed who Left the Portion Vanishing without any Smoke…_

 _Abhijeet really Jerked His Head, He is really in Complete Bad mood as He feels that Tomorrow Morning, He must get a Bad Impression from His Colleagues after Introducing them such Dumb Jinn…_

 _When He went to Dreamland Thinking about any Excuse regarding this, He does not know…_

* * *

...

...

...

* * *

 _At Morning, He awakes and after getting Ready when went to Kitchen to take a Breakfast, found it over Table…_

 _Honestly, He does not See it but the Strong Smoky aroma of Coffee turn His Head and in Small Search, He found it…_

 _He looks around but find No One except Few Papers Placed beside that Small arrangement of Nashta…_

 _Nicely Blended Coffee really Smooth His Taste Buds while running His Eyes over those Papers, really Embarrassed Him on His Last Night Views as Some Basic to Advanced Exercise of Maths and Stats showing Him, His to be Colleague trying His Best to Learn and Gain Things…_

 _He Smiled and after Placing Them Back, Look around and say in His Soft Encouraging tone…_

 _Abhijeet (ask either soothingly feeling taste in His tongue buds with): Dekhao, (suddenly ask) kya Pehna hy… ain…?_

 _Jinn appeared in front of Him and the Outfits gives Him a Laughing Fit which Resultant is a Sip coming out from His Mouth, Luckily not Spills over His Shirt and Pant but over Table where NewsPaper already Ready to Drink it…_

* * *

...

...

...

* * *

 _Daya look at His Laughing Fit, His Outfits and then again Looking the Man in Confusion as in His Idea, He wore the Best One…_

 _Abhijeet (laughingly): aby ye kya Pehan liya…?_

 _Daya (proudly): Uniform hy Humary College ka…_

 _Abhijeet (again bursts laugh with): ye Chadda…_

 _He started Laughing again seeing a Trendy Bermuda and Reddish shade Funky Round neck Jersey wore by the Jinn which really gives Him a School Big Boy Image and Cool shade…_

 _Abhijeet: Lunch tou rakh liya na (broke laugh again with) Water Bottle…. Ain…_

 _Daya (ask sadly): acha Nahi hy…_

 _Abhijeet (relaxing Himself with): Nahi acha hy.. pr yahan (telling now) Offices mein Uniform Nahi hoty aur (smilingly) ye Chaddy tou Bilkul Nahi… Tum.. haan… (showing Himself with) Mery jesy kapry Pehno… (softly) Color Apni Marzi ka…_

 _Daya nodded, just in a bit, He came in Same type of Outfit Abhijeet wearing having Different Shade…_

* * *

...

...

...

* * *

 _They Left the House either the Vehicle Designated to Abhijeet was given to another Employee as Abhijeet still Like this Quillas a lot… Both about to Sit, heard an Excited tone…_

 _Daya (ask excitingly): Main chalaon…?_

 _Abhijeet (little Hesitated tone although He already Opened Driving Wheel side as): annn… (confuse) Wo… (realizing or say stayed back Him from Driving with) Tumhay pass Licence Nahi hy na…?_

 _Daya (confusingly ask): kya… (now nodded with) acha acha… Tumhari Gari hy na… (telling with) Tumhara Council bhi Mujhy Punish kr dy ga na…_

 _Abhijeet (teasingly): Humara Council agr itna Active hota na tou Hum Aaj yahan Nahi Khary hoty… (to Him) Nahi Aao…._

 _Daya happily Exchanged His Seat, He Entered inside, Wearing Seat Belt and seeing other things, Realized Abhijeet that He had the Same type of Vehicle in His World so asked…_

 _Abhijeet (ask): koi Mushkil tou Nahi hy…?_

 _Daya (looking thoroughly console with): AC Nahi hy na aur CD Changer bhi…_

 _Abhijeet (pat over head with): aye Bhagwaan… Radio hy aur Jinn bhi Music sy itny Attract hoty hain.. (starting Radio with) ain… (ask) aur Tumhein bhala AC ki kya Zarurat…?_

 _Daya: AC mein Gari chalao na (ignite Vehicle and Gear Up it with) tou Gari kay Engine pr itna Pressure Nahi prta.. wo Smooth Mileage deta hy.. (adds) Break Shoe bhi Oiling kay karan Soft rehty hain.. Gari ki Spacious Look bhi Barhti thi.. Gari ka Stance bhi Straight rehta hy cz Humein bar bar Accilator pr Paon Nahi rakhna parta balky Hum Gear sy Speed Up and Down krty hain…_

 _Abhijeet (inspire tone): whoa… Impressed bhae… (complimented as) Tumhari Gariyun kay baary mein Buht Jaankaari hy na…_

 _Daya: haan, (happily) Main Racer banu ga Bara ho kr…_

 _Abhijeet: ohhh haan, abhi tou Tumhein (look at Him and in naughty way) aur Bara hona hy…_

 _Daya (ask): Tum ko kya Pasand hy…?_

 _Abhijeet (casual): Shooting… (telling) Shooting Meri Hobby hy… Allahabad mein tou kafi Achi Practice thi.. yahan aa kr Thapp par gayii (telling Him Route with) pr ab phir sy Start kiya hy… (adds) Sunday ko jata hun…_

 _Daya (happily): awww Sach.. (sweetly) tou Tum Mujhy Kat sy Milao gy…_

 _Abhijeet (confuse): Kat kaun… (realize with) ohh acha… (irritate) kya Daya… Camera wala Nhai.. (showing Gun sign as) Gun wala.. Tha Tha Tha…_

 _Quillas Stopped with Jerk while the Scare Immediately Wrapping the Jinn who Look at that Cruel Human with…_

 _Daya (complete Scary tone): War wala…_

 _Abhijeet Realized the matter in a bit, after-all He is a Spontaneous Writer, He can't Understand what Humans Impacts over Other Creatures who said Softly making their Image Better atleast in Eye of One Jinn as…_

 _Abhijeet (softer way): Nahi Daya… (adds) War kaun chahta hy.. (ask) Batao… (tell more) ye sirf as Hobby ya Game kay tour pr hota hy.. (again) for Self Defense… Apni Jaan aur Maal ki Hifazat ky liye…_

 _Daya (still shivering really Hurts the Human with): tou Tum kisi ko bhi Maar do gy…?_

 _Abhijeet (strongly): Nahi.. (now relaxing Him by asking) acha Tum itni Taiz Gari chalaty ho tou kya kisi ko bhi Maar do gy.. Accident kr do gy.. ain… (Daya nodded in No) (Abhijeet adds) tou Shooting bhi aisi hee Hobby hay.. (smilingly as feeling the Jinn turn Calm down and started Vehicle again with) Samjhy…_

 _Daya nodded Sweetly either Abhijeet really Ashamed on His Community… He really feels Sadness as how the Humanity turned Upside Down…_

* * *

...

...

...

* * *

 _He First time felt that if Any Other Creature termed their Creature Something Bad, what Great Volume of Pain Impacts over as its not about Individual, its about Collective…_

 _He really takes a Sad Sigh and feels tried to Raise the Volume of Tolerance and Patience either trying to Spreading Out Forgiveness Power in Humans…_

* * *

...

...

...

* * *

 _Both reached at Office Parking Area where Daya with His Small Powers makes Space for Abhijeet Vehicle in that Traffic Jamm Scenario…_

 _After a Small Question Answer session where Jinn giving almost No Answer as except Few as He got Nothing Understandable either on His Behalf, Abhijeet took the Charge as…_

 _Abhijeet: Sir, (trying to makes that Bewakoof Jinn Image Better as) abhi tou MP kay ek Choty sy Gaon sy aaya hy…_

 _Daya look at Him in Shock and found a Glare of Fire from another Person Eyes told Him that might be He was Wrong about the against Person as Human because this Blaze having the Same amount of Fire Obviously Smokeless in nature, stands that Human in their Own Category…_

 _Abhijeet (again): Aap Samjh…_

 _Pradyuman raise His hand, pick Inter-comm and call Vivek, while Abhijeet feels that He Lost the Chance seeing the Downhead Hairy Head sitting beside His Chair... Vivek entered and Pradyuman said…_

 _Pradyuman: Vivek,(signaling Daya with) Inhien Sachin kay pass ly jao…_

 _Daya Standup and moving, seeing Abhijeet who Secretly showing Him Thumb Up sign from the Bottom of table with a Big Smile to Relax this Bewakoof Jinn… After Both Departure, Pradyuman said…_

 _Pradyuman (tell straightly): Buht Seedha hy Abhijeet… (realize Him that making Fool are Difficult as) ab tou Gaon ky Log bhi itny Seedhy Nahi hoty…_

 _Abhijeet: Sir, Seekh jaye ga (low tone) Dheery Dheery…_

 _Pradyuman (again although He was Not Happy with Abhijeet Selection): Dekh lo, Official Work ki had tak tou Theek hay pr (realizing Him the Difficulties Daya cater in this Profession as) Clients aur Medical Raps ko Deal krna… (seeing Abhijeet Silence and Downward Head adds) Tum pr hee Burden aa jaye ga…_

 _Abhijeet (up head with): its Ok Sir… (smiley way) Main Manage kr lun ga…_

 _Pradyuman: then (soft) Mujhy koi Problem Nahi…_

* * *

...

...

...

* * *

 _Abhijeet Smiled Broadly and after Thanking His Head, move outside the cabin hearing an Argument roaming so coming inside with…_

 _Abhijeet (ask): kya hua bhae, (ask all Officers as) Mily Aap Log (signaling Daya with) Daya sy… (smilingly with) Freddy tou Pehly bhi Mil chukka hy…_

 _Sachin: jee Sir, (little tense with) Hope will getting Success in His Struggling…_

 _Abhijeet Understand the Tease Flair in that Sentence as He got that during giving Tasks and Assignments and the Nature of Work, Daya Reaction would be Weird so said…_

 _Abhijeet (softly): I know Sachin.. Hum Log bhi koi Seekhy Sikhayey nahi aayein hain… (little taunting way) Time lagta hy Seekhny mein…_

 _Sachin (instantly apologize): Sorry Sir, Mera Wo matlab Nahi tha aur wesy bhi He is a Quick Learner…_

 _Daya (telling with): arry Abhijeet, wo na haan…_

 _Freddy (realizing): Daya Sir, yahan Post kay Hisaab sy Call Out kiya jata hy… (tells Him) Abhijeet Sir Aap kay Senior hain tou Aap ko tou Un ko Sir kehna pary ga…_

 _Daya (innocently): pr Abhijeet tou Mera Friend hy na… (in whisper) Us ko Mera Secret bhi pata hay…_

 _Unknownly all Lips having a Flash of Smile on such Innocent rather Simple but Sweetish tone so Abhijeet said…_

 _Abhijeet: its Ok Freddy (to Daya) Tum Mujhy Abhijeet hee kehna… (to all) Maa kay Gaon ka hy… (naughty) Shikayet kr dii na tou Meri Class ho jaye gii…_

 _All Smiled while Daya nodded either He feels an Unpleasant Impression coming over Every Face although Abhijeet moving towards His Desk so Uttered Suddenly…_

 _Daya (suddenly): Main Tum ko Boss kahun ga… (ask) Theek...!_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Readers, Due to Some Personal Assistance... Could Not given Reply of Yours Precious Valuable Feedbacks..._**

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 ** _GUEST... a Big Thank You so much for Your Big FB which Raising Volume of this Small Writer..._**

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 ** _GUEST... Still I Insists You Try... BTW, Plz PM Me Your Plot and All Ideas which U given Me about that Rahul Story..._**

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 ** _MEOW... Yes, Cz I dunt Make a Revengeful JINN Yaar without Big Reason..._**

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 ** _Thank You very much to PRIYA, SGJ, MASOOMA, ABHi's SUNSHINE, ROCKING DUO, MINIMICKY, LADOO, RAHUL, PRIYANKA, DUOSUN, SHIKHA, MISS RAIYA, MISHTI, AANYA, ABHI-YA-FAN and Other Lovely GUEST's..._**

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 ** _Thank You again for All Active and Silent Readers..._**

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

 _Abhijeet nodded with Smile while Others Relaxed Hearing a Nice Substitute of Sir from a Newly Comer…_

* * *

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

 _Voice: Dekho, yahan koi JINN ki Powers Nahi Dekhana.. kisi ko Tang nahi krna, Khamoshi sy Apna Kaam krna, Tameez sy rehna aur…_

 _Daya (angry tone): aur bhi kuch hy kya… hunh… kitna Saara Course Parha diya… (jerking head with) ab tou Ghar ja kr bhi Yaad karna hoga…_

 _Abhijeet tried to Calm but Bursts a Laugh on that Student who really does not like a Big Lecture which He was given Him when Both retuning back to House and that Laugh turned to Big Smile when He Before Sleeping Daya Suddenly came from His Portion from that Grill Gate as now its Open and asked Abhijeet who was just taking out Water Bottle from Fridge as …_

 _Daya (call): Abhijeet, (Abhijeet turned seeing a Pony, takes Sigh, heard more) wo (think while brushing His hairs with His Front Limb Toe and then adds) haan… Kamoshi sy Apna Kaam karny kay baad kya Bola tha… (sadly) Bhool gaya Main…_

 _Abhijeet (hiding smile and in strict tone): Tameez sy rehna…_

 _The Baby Horse returned Back hopping over Stairs as Daya coming as Horse shape Repeating it, gives really a Jerk but Big Smile to Human Lips…_

* * *

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

 **\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

 **Kehty hain Tasalsul (continuity) sy hoti Mulaqaatein Qurbat ka Sabab banti hain, Aik hee jesi Kefiyet sy Guzarna Logun ko Milata hy, Jorta hy aur Bandhta hy… Dosti ki Bunyaad ye nahi hoti magar haan ye Us Bunyaad ki Aik Ent Zarur hoti hay…**

 **\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

 **Maa kay Khatun mein ab Mery Ilawa, Kisi aur ka bhi Zikr Milny laga… Us kay liye Jhalakti Maa ki Muhabbat, Mujhy Achi lagti aur Shayed kisi bhi Rishty ka Pehl yehi hota hy, jahan Aap sy Wabusta Rishty Usy Ihmiyet dein tou Aap ko Acha lagy…**

 **\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

 **Sacchi Baat tou ye hy kay Main Buht Aajeeb sii Baat krny wala hun… haan, najany kyun, pr ye Sach hy kay jub bhi Daya Mery ird Gird hota hy, Mujhy lagta hy Baba Mery Sath hain…**

 **\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

 **Halanky Us ki koi bhi Cheez Baba jesi nahi… Zahir hy Baba JINN tou thy Nahi, Baba kay Pass powers bhi Nahi theen, Na Wo itny Shararti thy… heheheh… Jee Saheh, Main ny koi Baba ka Bachpan thori Dekha hy, Shayed hun bhi… pr Mujhy Us sy Apnay Baba ki Khushboo aatii aur shayed yehi Wo Khushboo thi jo Mujhy Us kay itny Pass ly aayii…**

 **\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

* * *

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

 _Obviously in this Week with Extra Mistakes and Blunders , Unknowingly Daya becoming Popular in between His Colleagues especially with Lower Staff as well those Clients and Medical Raps who in First, Met Him…_

 _Mostly found Him so Simple and Innocent even a Soft and Sweet kinda Person, Fond of Yummy Foods and Oldie Songs…._

* * *

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

 **\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

 **Chand Lamhun sy Kuch Ghantun ka Safar najany kesy Aadhy din pr Muheet (spread) hua aur ab tou shayed Us Sapehr ki Shaam, Sath hee Raat mein Dhalny lagi thi…**

 **\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

* * *

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

 _He Stopped Typing while seeing a Small Jinn Eating Custard with Full Concentration, giving Him a Small Remembrance in these few Weeks when He came across Many People of His Area where from Neighbors to Local Shops to Watchman Gossiping about these Two PG's as per their Idea…_

 ** _Voice 1: arry Sharma Shahab, (harsh tone) is Naye Kirayedaar ka kuch karein bhae, (irritate way) hr Waqt is kay Ghar sy Dhum Dhum ki Aawaz aati rehti hy.._**

 ** _Voice 2 (nodded with): haan bhae, is Jayent sy Baat karein.. Neechy tou koi hota nahi Subah mein, pr Aawaz wohi.. (confusingly) kabhi lagta hy koi Ghora ya Haathi Bhag raha hy.. kabhi Batakh jesi Aawazein aatii hain.. arry_**

 ** _Shop Keeper 1 (agreed and put His Own POV as): haan na, Main ny tou Abhijeet Sahab sy poocha kay koi Pet tou Nahi Paala tou Boly, Apna hee Kharcha is Mehangai mein Niklna Mushkil ho jata hy, Pet kaun Paaly…_**

 ** _Sharam Sahab: bhae, (telling straightly) Main tou Jayent ko Kehta hun, is Ooper waly Kirayedaar ko Farigh kary… arry bhae, (rashly) Saara Waqt Ghar mein rehta hy… najany kis tarah ka Aadmi hy… (ask) kyun Gupta Jee…?_**

 ** _Gupta Jee (agreed): aur Nahi tou kya, (little worrying way) koi Terrorest bhi ho skta hy…_**

 ** _Watchman (also added): Aankhein Dekhi hain.. Angary Jalty lagty hain.. (secretly) koi Nasha Washa krta hoga…_**

 ** _Shop Keeper 2: aur Nahi tou kya… (ask confusingly) aur Khata Peeta kahan sy hy, Naukri pr tou jaty Dekha Nahi….?_**

 ** _Shop Keeper 1: arry kya Tu bhi, (added) Naukri chor, kabhi 1 Rupay ki bhi Cheez leny Nahi Nikla…_**

 ** _Watchman (include): aur Society sy Bahar bhi Nahi…_**

 ** _Gupta Jee: pr hr waqt dekho, (dislike tone) ban Than ky rehta hy.. bhae Humari Bahu Betiyaan hain…_**

 ** _Sharma Sahab: haan, Acha thori lagta hy.. (irritate) aksar Gallary ya Terrice pr Tanga rehta hy… (sure tone) Main Baat krta hun is Abhijeet sy…_**

 ** _Gupta Jee: arry (telling Him as) Abhijeet ko Chorye, wo tou Khud Kirayedaar hy aur Humein Us sy koi Shikayet Nahi… Seedhy Seedhy Jayent sy Baat kijye, Contract tou Usi nay kiya hoga na…_**

 ** _Sharma Sahab (agreed now as): haan, Saheh…_**

* * *

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

 _Abhijeet coming back on Current where now He saw the seeing Himself over Small Mirror Hanging over Lounge Wall after Transforming Himself in Different Fruits shape and Enjoying the Funny Shuffling…_

 _He Smiled Softly as Understand that Anyone who in such Young Age, if coming Far from His Family and even Boundaries too, doing All these just to Wipe that Boredom and Trying to Engage Himself in different things to atleast Lower Down that Plan which bearing in that Stayed Alone factor…_

 _Abhijeet could not have a Heart to Scold or Say that Naughty Brat JINN to Not Transform Himself in Different Animals shape which gives Him Happiness although He does not Harm to Anyone as He is Playing inside His or Abhijeet Portion and Enjoying His Own Company…_

* * *

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

 _Regarding Standing over Terrace and Gallery , Obviously His Intentions was Not Wrong as He Never ever See any Girl in Wrong means because its not of His Criteria even Genre…_

 _He Loved to Watch Vehicles and this is His Only Time Pass to See the Road having Many Vehicles in Absence of Abhijeet…_

 _Abhijeet really wanted to Take Him with Himself in Office Timings but He does not have Any Idea how to take Him as these Gossiping, He is Hearing from Many Days makes a Big Scare in His Heart…_

* * *

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

 _He really comes in Fear Whorl getting these and because of this, He makes that Plan Instantly as He already Talked to Freddie regarding existence in Mumbai…_

 _Abhijeet: arry, (ask either seeing a Printed list over Freddy esk as) tou Nahi hain kya Wo Mumbai mein…?_

 _Freddy (working on File and Reply): nahi Sir, wo Apni Family kay Sath Holiday Trip pr gaye hain, wesy aa jayein gy Ek Do Hafty mein… (suddenly as) Aap ko koi Kaam tha kya? Koi Pareshani hy kya Sir…?_

 _Abhijeet (casually): Nahi Yaar, aisy hee Pooch raha hun… (naughty) Shakal aisi hy na Meri, jo bhi Baat krta hun, (smilingly) lagta hy koi Serious Problem hy…_

 _Freddy Embarrassed but Smiled with_ _ **KYA SIR, AAP BHI**_ _so Abhijeet makes this Plan and Engaged that Chota Jinn with Himself…_

* * *

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

 _In Later days, Aboujeet found Him Cracking Jokes with Vivek and Freddy, taking Lessons with Rajat and Most Important having an Excellent Bond with Pradyuman Sir where They most Spending Time in Singing or Playing Antakshiri after Office Hours…_

 _The another thing Helped Daya to make a Nice Mutual Relationship is His Cooking Abilities…._

 _Abhijeet Stunned after Seeing Him Preparing Foods, His Yummy Recipes, His ways of making Tasty Meals and His Nicely Blended Coffee which makes Ppl Crazy…_

 _Abhijeet Confused as He Never Knew Daya is knowing How to Cook as from the Start He never give such Intentions towards Cooking and after Knowing His Age, He can understand that His Mother does not Allowing Him to move to Kitchen, did Some Mess etc, but seeing His Working Ability and Cleanliness which He showed at Office Small Kitchen having All Facilities as it basically Situated in a Big Bunglow so getting Kitchen as well, tells that He is Used to of this Work…_

* * *

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

 _On Sunday, when Both started doing Breakfast, Abhijeet whose Tummy has this Query Jumping from few days, asked as…_

 _Abhijeet ( ask ): Tumhein, Khana banana aata hy…?_

 _Daya: haan, ( sweetly ) Mujhy Bean Bhaiyya ny Seekhaya… ( telling ) jub Mumma Pill hoti hain na …_

 _Abhijeet (corrected): ill… Bemaar…_

 _Daya: haan haan, wohi jub Wo Pill Khati hain na (takes Omelette Bite with) tou Hum Dono Khana Banaty.. Dad Office jaty hain na (proudly) jesy Main jata hun.. Pata hy jub Dad ko Pata chaly ga na (happily) Main Job krta hun tou Bolein gy (Imitate His tone as) Arlo, U did it…_

 _Abhijeet ( confused ): Arlo…?_

 _Daya: haan, Arlo… ( suddenly ) awww, Chalo Hum Log Arlo wala Game Khelty hain… (to Abhijeet) Chalo na Abhi.. Jaldi Jaldi Khao…_

 _Abhijeet ( relaxly ) : acha baba, Ruk tou jao… Sabar…_

 _He Ate All and all Freed from Home Chores through Daya Magical Power, now Understand the Game of that Arlo…_

 _Daya: Tum na Bean Bhaiyya… OK (Abhijeet nodded) (Daya) aur Main Arlo…_

 _He Suddenly Transform into a Small Dinosaur who is Green in Color having Frontal Teeth coming outside from His Mouth gives really Something Unexplained Feeling to Abhijeet, while Arlo added now…_

 _Arlo: School School Game hy.. ( tell ) Tum Mujh sy Question karo…_

 _Abhijeet: matlab, Main Teacher… (Daya nodded, He stand Straight in front of Abhijeet who sat over Lounge Couch and asked) so Whats Your Name (stressed) Arlo…_

 _Arlo ( happily ) : Arlo…._

 _Abhijeet Really Laughed on His Heart on this Sweet, Bubbly Stupid Dino and now ask again…_

 _Abhijeet (hiding Smile and ask): What happens to Your Front Teeth ( stressed ) Arlo…_

 _Now Arlo Tensed, He Look at Abhijeet with Confusing Eyes and Instantly Transform into Human Avtar with…_

 _Daya: nahi nahi, ye Nahi ho rahi… Tum (again turn Arlo with) Dusra Poocho…_

 _Abhijeet ( stressed ) : Arlo, why are You Green in Color…?_

 _Arlo again Thinking with **UMMM** and then Gazing with His Small Cunning Eyes to his Teacher, Transform and say…_

 _Daya (rash): Tum Fiddicult Question kr rahy ho na…_

 _Abhijeet (corrected): Difficult (standing while Patting over Head of Daya with Smile) Tum Sach mein Bewakoof ho (turn and imitate His Dad tone) Arlo…_

 _The JINN again Transform into Arlo and Blaming Abhijeet who does not know Playing **ARLO GAME** …_

* * *

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

 _Today when Both as now Colleagues called them Both as DUO Term, Abhijeet moved Outside as Daya Waiting for Him at Parking, found Watchman Totally Confused having a Cup of Tea looking Something inside it or at Ground, Forced Him to Move there and now ask…_

 _Abhijeet: kya hua Ilyaas Chacha… (ask confusingly) kuch Dhoond rahy hain kya…?_

 _Ilyaas Chacha: pata Nahi Beta, Pehly Chai laya tou Cup Khali.. socha shayed Daalna hee Bhool gaya hun.. phir ly kr aaya tou phir Khali… (looking Ground as) Giri tou hy Nahi.. Samjh nahi aa raha… (Abhijeet turn His Neck, find the JINN trying to be so Innocent Looking here and there, still feels the Burn of His Boss Gaze) (Abhijeet turn back to Watchman with) arry Aap Pii gaye hongy na…_

 _Ilyaas Chacha: khair ab itna bhi Buddha Nhai ho gaya hun… (Abhijeet Laughed to make moment Lighter, heard more) wesy bhi kuch Dino sy, Kabhi Gate Band kr kay Jao tou Khula Milta hy.. Gari kisi ki kahein Khari hoti hay, Milti kisi aur Jagah sy hy…_

 _Abhijeet ( naughtily ) : jabhi tou Keh raha hun.. ( casual ) acha Chalein, phir sy Pii lein Chai…_

 _Watchman nodded while Abhijeet back to that Small JINN, signaling Him to Sit and after Igniting Quillas, Scold…_

 _Abhijeet ( pat over His Head with ) : Chote… Mana kiya tha na Shararat krny sy…_

 _Daya (stunned and now after Tongue Out said in Complete Anger): I m Katti with You.. ( stressed ) Samjhy… ( harsh ) Mujhy Servant bola na… dekhna, Main tum sy Baat bhi nahi karun ga.. ( threatening ) Tumhari Mumma ko Bataon ga…_

 _Abhijeet ( confuse, taking turn as ) : Servant kahan kaha…?_

 _Daya ( Telling ) : kyun, Tum nay Mujhy Chote Nahi kaha.. buht Filmein Dekhi hain Main ny Tum Logun ki.. ( with thought ) Humans Kids Servant ko na Chote Bolty hain… (stressed) Phagly…_

 _Abhijeet (with Deep Sigh): Phagly Nahi… Pagly…._

* * *

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

 _Sachin extend His Holidays and because of this Daya got almost a Month Salary where when Pradyuman Sir gives Him His Pay Chq, He feels really Something Unexpected…._

 _His Hands Shivering inside the Palm of a Strong Grip of His Head who feels the Wetness of Sweat in those Fingers, Wet Smile over Lips and Wet Sparkle inside Eyes…_

* * *

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

 _Today, He came with Abhijeet in a Place found so many those things He can't get of those Use in Daily life…_

 _Abhijeet Purchasing Things even doing Bargaining too regarding the Prices even Checking Qualities and All, Heard…_

 _Daya (nudging Abhijeet and ask): Abhijeet, Tum kya kr rahy ho…?_

 _Abhijeet (casual): Shopping… (telling) Maa nay kuch Crockry ka Saman Mangwaya hy na… wohi…_

 _Daya (tells): Shopping… Shipping…_

 _Abhijeet (smiled): shayed… (now brief) Mujhy Pay mili hay na… (seeing Confused Eyes so makes it Easy with) Salary (Daya nodded after understanding, listens more) tou Maa kay liye Gifts ly raha hun…_

 _Daya (happy as like the Idea): awwww… (ask) Main bhi lun…?_

 _Abhijeet nodded while Daya Looking around, cant find anything which would be a Good Gift for the Receiver so said…_

 _Daya (ask): Tum Apni Mamma ky liye kya lo gy…?_

 _Abhijeet (Soft): Saari…_

 _Daya (happily): acha, Main bhi…_

 _Abhijeet Smiled and now coming to Outfit session, Select a Simple Soft color and Fabric Saari, while ask Daya…_

 _Abhijeet (ask): Tum kis kay liye Saari lo gy..?_

 _Daya (simply): Mumma ky liye…_

 _Abhijeet (nodded): ok.. (ask) tou Un ka koi Favorate Color hy…?_

 _Daya (sadly): Pata Nahi… (wipe that sadness with Proud) Mumma tou Sub Colours mein Handsome lagti hain…_

 _The Shop Keeper started Laughing Confused Daya who Abraptly Stopped, while Shop Keeper feeling a Feiry Gaze of a Client on Himself who now Corrected to Daya with…_

 _Abhijeet: Handsome Nahi.. Beautiful (Daya nodded) (Abhijeet ask) Blue ly lun…?_

 _Daya: Nahi (showing Him the Other One as) Red…._

 _Abhijeet (nodded and signaled Shop Keeper about the Red one while ask again) aur Dad…?_

 _Daya: awww, Dad tou (happy tone) Mery jesy hain… Beautiful…_

 _Abhijeet (corrected): Handsome… (softly) acha Roko…_

 _He Picked an Ink Blue Shirt having White Stripes and after Seeing Daya Size taking Extra Large Size of Trouser and Shirt Both Showing Daya who nodded while added as Abhijeet giving Both to Shop Keeper as…_

 _Daya (signaling Him a Clients at Counter with): wo jo hain na Aunty.. Un kay jesa kara do…_

 _Abhijeet Look at the Direction while a Female Customer Wrapping Her Gifts, Nodded while asked again…_

 _Abhijeet: aur Bean Bhaiyya…?_

 _Daya (straight showing a Coffee color Shirt as): Wo…_

 _Abhijeet Ordered for Pack all Items Separately in Separate Shoppers as He find Daya was so much Curious about those Shopping Bags and now Both came out after that Shopping which Little Mesmerized the Bewakoof Jinn…_

* * *

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

 _Voice (entering as): arry Daya, wo Rameez Co ka Tender… (look around) ain.. ( seeing No Daya so ask) Daya kahan gaya hy… (to Rest as) Wash room…?_

 _Rajat (nodded Negatively with): Nahi abhi Thori Der Pehly toou yahein tha…_

 _Vivek (up Head and say): ohh haan Yaad aaya Sir… (tells) wo Record room gaye thy…_

 _Freddy (look at watch with): kafi Time Nahi ho gaya…_

 _Abhijeet in Tension went to that Side even Vivek and Rajat too as Freddy got a Call… All Opened Door found Mumbled Voices…_

 _Voice (mumbled Teary tones as): Mum… Mumma… Bhai… Bhaiyaa…_

 _Abhijeet (Call Loud): Daya… Daya (turn to Vivek) Torch lao…._

* * *

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

 _The Sound of ABHIJEET in Somewhat Teary tone really Worrying Abhijeet.. Rajat Opened His Cell Screen and in its Small Light, Both saw Daya at Floor, looking Scared, Sweaty even Teary too…_

 _Vivek came back with Rechargeable Light and Abhijeet grabbed Him, Stand Him who was Shivering either His Left Palm looking Weird, giving Glimpse of a Volcano where an Yellowish Orange Lava showing the Eruption Shade while the Skin turn Crust of Black Coal kinda Stuff and Smoke coming out from it…_

 _Abhijeet in Complete Tension takes Him Out not Only from the Room but from Office after Telling Others to Check Record Room Light while He is taking Daya to Hospital…_

* * *

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

 _The Wound is Really Confused Most of Officers as They does not found Blood over the Palm even on Record room Floor and Daya Outfits… Smoke and Black Crust again Tensed them as They did not Find any Reminiscence of Burn there after Changing the LED Light which turned Fused when Daya doing Work there and Door Closed…_

 _Rajat (checked the Door Lock was): Ye Door tou Lock hota hee Nahi tou Daya Khol kr Bahar aa jata na…_

 _Freddy: haan (added) agar Wo Andhery sy Darta bhi hy tou…_

 _Vivek (again): Aawaz bhi dy skty thy aur (confusingly) Mobile Nahi hy na Un kay Pass…?_

 _Rajat: haan, (briefly Tells) wo tou Abhijeet Sir nay Pehly Din hee Bata diya tha, Jub Hum Us ka Number Apny Cell mein Safe karna Chah rahy thy ky Usy Vibration sy Jerks lagty hain is liye Wo Cell Use Nahi krta…_

 _Freddy (ask): hota hy Sir kya aisay…?_

 _Vivek (nodded with): haan, Freddy Sir, Parha hy Main ny kahein…_

 _Rajat (still seeing Record room floor with): pr Us ka Hath…_

 _Freddy: haan, (tensely) kitna Aajeeb lug raha tha na…_

 _Vivek (little hesitation): Daraona sa…_

 _Both His Senior Look at Him as Both have this moving in their Mind and now on Rajat Ordered, Both Busy in their Work with Quietness…_

* * *

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

 _Its really Difficult for Abhijeet to Relax Daya especially Treated His Injured Palm without Knowing the Treatment…_

 _He takes Him to House either asking Daya about what happened, Why He was so Tensed, how He Injured His hand…_

 _He takes Him inside His Room, sat Him and arranged Cold Water and Ice and started Applying them over His Palm with Towel feeling the Typical Sound which Mostly coming out when Water Spills over any Hot Pan…_

 _Abhijeet (Softly asking): Daya.. Daya… kya hua… (lay down Him with) Tum… (ask Tensely) acha Tum Log kya Lagaty ho.. Mujhy batao… haan…?_

 _Daya (teary tone): Mumma ko Pata hoga… (Abhijeet still Soothing His Palm with Cold Water and Ice Applying, Hearing where Daya Softly Touch His Right hand Index Finger over His Cheek and say) tum Bilkul Bean Bhaiyya jesy ho…?_

 _Abhijeet (look at him and in amaze tone): Bean Bhaiyya… Daya (Sweetly seeing the Softness of that Crust as) wo tou Mumma, Dad kay Sath hon gy na…_

 _Daya (after a minute): Un ki Death ho gayii…. (Abhijeet Freezed Heard More) Hum, Tum Logun ko Nazar Nahi aaty na tou Wo Dark mein Bethy thy.. (painful tone) Ek Bacchy nay wahan Patther phainka.. wo Bean Bhaiyya ko laga aur Un ki (a Small Tear peek out from His Left eye and Burn the Pillow cover and Bed Sheet even matter by making a Small Teary hole) (He adds again) jabhi tou Mujhy Dark sy Buht Darr lagta hy.. (Tell More) aur Mumma bhi Mujhy Akely aur Dark mein Nahi jany deti… (sadly) agar Main bhi Mar gaya tou Mumma aur Dad kitna Roayein gy na…_

 _Abhijeet really having Nothing to say or React.. His Palm Automatically Wrapped Daya Injured Palm while He said Softly…_

 _Abhijeet (softly): Tum So jao.. (pat on His Injured Palm) Main hun yahan…_

 _Daya nodded Unknowingly and Closed His Eyes while Sparkle of a Drop still over His Lashes, Wipes by Abhijeet who Burn His Finger Pore and a Small Ouch came out from His Mouth in Pain of Losing a Loving Relation of a JINN or Thinking Himself as Culprit of that Accident…!_


	9. Chapter 9

**_MISTI…._** _Hahahah tou Bacchy ko Bhai ki Ghalat English Pasand hy… haan Beta Wo Gharam hoty hain cz JINN Aag sy bany hoty hain na…. Thank You…._

 ** _…._**

 ** _…._**

 ** _MASOOMA…._** _Awww, Sacchi… Thank You…_

 ** _…._**

 ** _…._**

 ** _PRIYANKA…_** _awww, Baccha Aap ky Parhny aur pasand krnay ka Shukriya… Thank You…_

 ** _…._**

 ** _…._**

 ** _PRIYA…_** _Thank You…_

 ** _…._**

 ** _…._**

 ** _GUEST…_** _Really… Thank You…_

 ** _…._**

 ** _…._**

 ** _GUEST…_** _Beta Rahul ki Entry ki Jagah nahi ban rahi.. Do Jinun ko Sanbhalna Mushkil hy.. hahaha… OK, Main kuch krta hun… Thank You…_

 ** _…._**

 ** _…._**

 ** _DUOSUN…_** _Abhijeet is liye Khud ko Zimmadar Maan raha hy kyunkay Ek Human kay karan Us JINN yani Bean Bhaiyya ki Death ho gayii na… awww… Thank You…_

 ** _…._**

 ** _…._**

 ** _SGJ… haan…_** _Thank You…_

 ** _…._**

 ** _…._**

 ** _GUEST…_** _Thank You…_

 ** _…._**

 ** _…._**

 ** _GUEST…._** _Thank You…_

 ** _…._**

 ** _…._**

 ** _AANIYA…._** _Hmmm… Your Answers…_

 _1._ _Jee, JINN Sach mein Khaty Peety hain…_

 _2._ _Just as Memory na… jesy Hum Kabhi Apny Dost ky liye ya kisi Family Member liye lety hain jub Wo nahi hoty…_

 _3._ _Hawww, phir Wo Khayein gy kesy.. I already told kay Un ka Rehna, Khana, Life, Sub Human jesi hoti hy na tou Humans bhi tou Job krty hain na Baccha…_

 _4._ _Haan, aur Un ko Chout bhi lagti hy…_

 _5._ _I cleared that in this Chappy…_

 _Thank You…_

 ** _…._**

 ** _…._**

 ** _MINIMICKY…_** _haan Beta.. Bean Bhaiyya Nhai hain.. Dunt Cry na… Thank You…_

 ** _…._**

 ** _…._**

 ** _ROCKING DUO…_** _aww Dunt be Sad Beta… Thank You…_

 ** _…._**

 ** _…._**

 ** _ZZZZZ…_** _Thank You…_

 ** _…._**

 ** _…._**

 ** _SUNNY…._** _Very Good Question, Beta abhi tou aisa koi Plot Nahi hy na tou kya Likhun… Thank You…_

 ** _…._**

 ** _…._**

 ** _NISHA-ABHIVI…._** _Yeah I tried to Connect All things in Innovative aspect… Thank You…_

 ** _Missing Many as MAO, MEOW, BUNNI, NUSRAT, COOLAK and Others..._**

 ** _Thank You for All Active and Silent Readers..._**

 ** _…._** ** _…._**

* * *

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 _How many Time, Abhijeet just Seeing Him while His Father and Mother so many Sentence roaming over His Head with…_

 ** _Abhijeet: pr Baba, (ask confusingly looking at Dark as) Sach mein yahan koi ho skta hy…?_**

 ** _Baba (nodded): Bilkul… (sit His Small Son over His Lap and Telling Him about that as) koi aisa Creature jo Humein Dekhai na deta ho ya koi (more elaborate) Ant, koi Choti sii Makkhi, Keera, Pair, Patty… (Softly) Beta, Humein Bhagwaan ki banai hui hr Cheez ka hr Creature ka Adar krna chahyey…. Zaruri Nahi kay Wo Humein Dikhy ya Nahi…_**

 ** _Maa (coming now as Abhijeet wanted to Play in Garden at Late Evening and his Parents Understand Him what Consequence He Figured who added): haan Abhijeet Bacchy… (telling although giving His Father Tea and Abhijeet a Small Bowl of Corn Flacks and Milk as) dekho, Aap Andhery mein Khelo gy tou Aap ko bhi tou Chout lug skti hay (Abhijeet Tensed and Nodded so She added again) aur shayed Aap ki is (signaling the Ball He grabs in His Hand as) Ball sy kisi Keery ko Chout lug gayii…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (shockingly): awww, tou phir Wo Apny Maa Baba kay Pass Nahi ja payey ga na…_**

 ** _Maa (hugging His Son with): Bilkul… (sweetly) Mera Beta tou kitna Samjhdaar hy na…_**

 _Abhijeet nodded Proudly but Today He feels that They Totally Forgot those Lesson of Respect which They got from their Parents and Fore Fathers…_

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 _Now a days, They All are making Fun of such Statement's coming across them… They never Believes any Other Existence of Creatures, They did not See from their Naked Eyes but They Loved to Watch GHOST movies, the Random Rankings of those HORROR Elements gives Them Thrill…_

 _They Raise the TRP of those Unknown coming in Criteria of ALIENS even They are the Most Targeted Audience, Picked Up those SUPERHEROES still Not Dealing by Anyone except those Movies Cast and Directors in Real…_

 _He Remembered that Many Things They Only FEEL but cant See them through Naked Eyes like Wind/Voice/ Dazzle /Dark/Scare/Worrying/Tension but They Strongly Believed over them means the Idea of Believing Those Seeing by Naked Eyes Automatically Dead through this School of Thought…_

 _In Ancient Time, who Believed in LED's, Air-phones , Jet Planes, Warheads etc but Today They All Believed on these Devices…_

 _In His Childhood, He knows that His Offspring's Laughed over Him when He told them that He never knew about these Stylish and Advanced Technologies of DRONE, BUGS, SATELLITES and many More Devices…_

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 _When He Lost His Senses Thinking about All these Thoughts, He never knows…. His Eyes Opened with a Light coming from Curtain which Knocking over His Eyelids now with more Strength and He with All Irritation, feeling Difficulties to still Covering them over His Deep Expressive Eyes so Opened it and Fell over Ground with a Scary Deep Call as…_

 _Abhijeet (fell from Bed over Floor with a Scary Grumpy tone): Ohhh My Gauddd…_

 _He saw a Might White color Rabbit Sleeping over His Bed with Long Ears, Front Rodent Showing Teeth , Small Tail and a Furry Cover with Band aid Left Front Paw…_

 _He Looks at Him Quietly and after Standing from Floor, Touched His Injured Paw while seeing the Mighty Khargosh grabbed His Hand from His Both Paws and Rubbing it over His Cheek and Long Ears while moving in More Slumber form…_

 _The Soft Rubbing over Long Ears not only giving Sooth over Finger Pores either Smile over Human Lips who went for Freshen Up after a while…_

* * *

 ** _\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_**

 ** _kitni Ajeeb hy na ye Zindagi... Kal Insaanun kay Marny pr bhi Dukh Nahi hota tha aaj ek JINN ki Maut ny Hila ky rakh diya... Choty Choty Sabaq zehn kay pardy pr Jhilmilany lagy jinhein Bholy Arsa Beet gaya..._**

 ** _\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_**

 _ **kabhi Socha nahi tha, (look at His Fingers then Type) Ungliyaan Likhny kay bajayey Chony ka Hunar Seekh kr Rang, Roshni aur lafzun ka Jaadoo bikherein gii... Kaanun mein tootiyaan aur sar pr Mauseqi kay Shahkar chalein gy... Chalny kay bajayey Urny ka Fun Bhanay lagy ga...** _

**_..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

* * *

 _When He was Back, Daya already Awakened and Obviously in His Human Transformation… Abhijeet came to Him and after seeing His Palm ask…_

 _Abhijeet (ask): Tumhari Chout Theek hy na… (look at the Wound with) Dard tou Nahi ho raha…?_

 _Daya (telling): haan.. Short Short…_

 _Abhijeet (moving towards Kitchen with): Aye Bhagewaan.. (corrected that Short Short as) Thora Thora… (tell) acha Main Nashta laata hun.. Tum Munh Dho aao Ooper sy…_

 _Obviously There is No Tooth Brush and Towel of Daya at Abhijeet Portion so Daya Confused a bit but then Vanished and Re- Appear after few minutes…_

 _Abhijeet (look at Him and setting things over Dinning table with): Naha hee lety (feel Daya Confusing Posture so Jerked Head, Sit and say) Main nay Office Bata diya hy.. Shaam mein wo Log Tumhein Dekhny aayey gy… (look at Daya Struggling with Breakfast so Dragged Plate and started giving Him Bites with) Pareshan Nahi ho…_

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 _After Freed from Meal, Daya Watching TV as Abhijeet Switched On it as Daya Washed all Utensils from His Magical Powers… Abhijeet Sipping Coffee seeing News and ask…_

 _Abhijeet: wesy (ask) Tumhara Naam kya hy…?_

 _Daya (busying tone): Daya…_

 _Abhijeet (corrected His Query): ahan… Jinn wala…?_

 _Daya (nodded with): acha acha… Coffee…_

 _Abhijeet (shout): kya….?_

 _Daya (sweetly): Coffee… Mera Naam hy…_

 _Abhijeet Smilingly Shaking the Mug having Black Coffee and after taking a Smiley Sip, Showing it to Daya with…_

 _Abhijeet: Hum, (showing it with) Isy Coffee kehty hain…_

 _Daya (shocked): hawwww… (sadly) itni Black.. (telling) Main tou Kitna Gora hun aur Sweet bhi aur Milk jesa… (proudly) White White… (adds) Mumma bolti hain aur Dad bhi aur Main tou kitna Mazy ka bhi hun.. (yummy way) Bean Bhaiyyan bhi Bolty thy…_

 _Abhijeet (laughingly): hahahha… Tasty…_

 _Daya (nodded): haan,(tells softly) jub Wo Mujhy Pyar krty thy na tou yehi Bolty thy…_

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 _Abhijeet Quiets for a Moment, Obviously He could not Denying these Small Loving Gestures He found around Him too… A Small Comment roaming as…_

 ** _Voice: arry ye (feeling the Sweet Kiss with) Meetha sa Candy tou Mera Beta hy…_**

 ** _He Always Loved when His Father Kissed His Cheek when there was an Argument arose between All and Abhijeet got a Scold from His Mother or Sometimes Father too…_**

 ** _He Loved that MANAYING Session where His Father Sit Beside Him, Clarifying their Perspective, Listen His Opinions and after getting Out a Common Conclusion gives Happiness , Cherish it with this Gesture…_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 _He Quietly seeing that Round Circles made by the Stir He did with that Bitter but Still Tasteful Blackish Liquid …_

 _Daya (again telling in stiff tone): Main aisa Nahi hun… (signaling the Black Coffee as) itna Kaala sa… hunh.. (Sadly murmuring) Tum Humans na pata nahi.._

 _Abhijeet (relax and ask): hmmm… aur Wo jo Tum Banaty ho.. Coffee… Wo…?_

 _Daya: arry wo.. (ask) jo Main nay Tum ko bhi Pilai thi aur (count on Fingers) Sir ko, Freddy ko, Vivek ko aur Rajat ko bhi…_

 _Abhijeet: haan… aur (little tough tone) Tum Rajat ko Rajat kyun Kehty ho… (tell) Wo Tum sy Rank mein Senior hy na… Age chahyey Same hee ho… (teasing taking Sip) wesy bhi Tum ko Teenager ho na…_

 _Daya (little angrily): Us nay Mujhy Khud Bola.. haan… aur (tell) Wo Drink na TOFFEE hoti hy…_

 _Abhijeet (pat over His Head with): Aye Bhagwaan.. (taunting way) Hum yahan Toffee Khaty hain.. ye Sahab Pila rahy hain…_

 _Daya (showing something Small over His Palm to Abhijeet with): is sy Banti hy Wo…_

 _Abhijeet (nodded): haan haan.. (add His Piece of Knowledge) Ye Coffee Bean hy.. Hum bhi isy Pees kr ya Grate kr kay Banaty hain…_

 _Daya (confusingly): wesy Tum Log tou wo PT Nahi Peety…?_

 _Abhijeet (with sigh): Aye Bhagwaan.. (correcting) aby TEA… PT Nahi… (teasing way) koi PT Sun ly na… Ooper hee Nikl jaye ga…_

 _Daya (again in Irritation): acha acha… Tum Humans tou Buht Intailli…_

 _Abhijeet (interrupting with): haan haan… Malum hy… (telling) Tum bhi Thory Intelligent ho hee…_

 _Daya (happily): awwww… Bean Bhaiyya bhi yehi Bolty thy…_

 _Abhijeet: hmm.. (ask) acha tou Tum Ikloty ho Apni Mumma Dad ky…?_

 _Daya (nodded negatively with): Nahi.. Hum Do Bhai hain.. (Sweetly) Main aur Bean Bhaiyya…_

 _Abhijeet really Silent, He wanted to Correct but somehow He does not want to Spoil that Brotherly Love so asked in Slow tone…_

 _Abhijeet: Tum (caringly) Bean Bhaiyya ko Buht Yaad krty ho na…_

 _The Jinn down His Head showing the Pain of Depart from His Loving Relation He still Tolerating with Hurt, so make His Mood Chill added…_

 _Abhijeet: wesy (cheering Him as) Mujhy Pata chal gaya hy.. (smilingly) Jinn ka na itna Dimagh Nahi hota…_

 _Daya (disagree with): hota hy.. hota hy.. Viman hota hy…_

 _Abhijeet (correcting): aby Viman Nahi.. Dimagh…_

 _Daya (ask): tou Viman kis ko Bolty hain…?_

 _Abhijeet (casual): Plane ko…_

 _Daya (again ask): Plane kya…?_

 _Abhijeet: aby Bewakoof… (telling) Aero Plane jo Aasman mein Urta hy…_

 _Daya (usual): tou bolo na.. Air Ship…_

 _Abhijeet (frustrated way): kis Bewakoof sy Paala par gaya hy…_

 _Daya (threat): Dekho Tum aisy Mut Bolo.. (Stressed) Samjhy.. (telling about His NO REVENGE Formula as) wo tou Tum Mery Dost ho aur Tum ko Mera Secret Pata hy aur Tum nay Meri Hath ki Chout Theek ki aur haan Mujhy Khana bhi Khilaya.. Job bhi dii aur Mumma Bolti hain Achy Jinn Fight Nahi krty.. (evil smirk) warna Main Tum ko Batata…_

 _Abhijeet: acha.. (dash the JINN with) tou ye Bawla Jinn Mujh sy Fight kary ga.. Chal Kr (push Him) Dikha.. ain…_

 _Daya Look at Him and in a bit Abhijeet turn Upside down and move towards the Roof where His Foot Touched the Ceiling and His Coffee Liquid moving around His Head and He Scolded…_

 _Abhijeet (scolding): aby O Jinn kay Bacchy.. Utar Mujhy.. (threat) Daya Pit jaye ga Mery say.. aby… (again) O Khargosh… Utar…_

 _The Jinn who turn to a Big Ostrich just Laughing Roaming around and after a minute takes Abhijeet on Floor while Transform His Human Avtar with Demand…_

 _Daya (ask): aaj Tum Khana kya Pakao gy…?_

 _Abhijeet Slapped over His Warm Head and moved towards Kitchen while the Jinn turn to a Big Parrot and Flying inside House, Discussing of Today Menu with a Human…_

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 _In Late Evening, Office Staff coming to Meet Daya whose Wound Properly Band-aid by Abhijeet placing Ice Packs inside the Bandage…_

 _Team really Relaxing Him regarding the Accident as Abhijeet in Call told Rajat that Daya already Scared with Dark and because of Scare fills in His Heart, He could not Do anything even Think about any Option…._

 _Abhijeet went to take Tea and Snacks for Team inside Kitchen so Freddy asked Daya seeing the Bandage as…_

 _Freddy (ask): Aap ka Zakhm kesa hy Daya Sir…?_

 _Daya (confusingly): kya…?_

 _Freddy (again): Zakham… aan.. (brief) wo Aap kay Hath pr Chout lug gayii thin a…_

 _Daya (nodded either irritated as well with): ohh haan, Humans na Buht Difficult Bolty hain…_

 _The Sentence Really Confusing for Rajat and Freddy who exchanged Glance while Abhijeet came back with Vivek as Both bought Two Trays having Different Snacks and Tea…_

 _Rajat (ignoring and add): Sir, Pradyuman Sir ka bhi Phone aaya tha…_

 _Abhijeet: arry (dislike tone) Un ko kyun Pareshan kr diya Tum Logun nay…_

 _Freddy (adds either pick tea mug as): Sir, Batana tou tha na, wesy (casual) Sir Keh rahy thy kay Phone karein gy…_

 _Rajat: haan, krny waly hon gy (seeing His Wrist watch with) Hum nay Kaha tha Hum 7, 7:30 tak jayein gy…_

 _After 10 More minutes where They All Discussing Different Matters of Office, Abhijeet Cell Ringed, He Sees the Caller ID and then Pick the Call in Speaker although Daya Quiets till Pradyuman Sir ask Him…_

 _Pradyuman (ask softly): aur Daya kesy ho…?_

 _Daya (undelibrately): Theek Dad…_

 _The JINN turned Embarrassed Badly as the Call is so casual and Obviously Not Intentional in Presence of His Office Colleagues makes Him More Red… Pradyuman Replying after few minute as…_

 _Pradyuman (again): Zyada Chout tou Nahi lagi na…?_

 _Daya (feeble voice): Nahi Sir…_

 _Pradyuman (sweetly either minimizing His Undelibrate attempt as All knowing in such situation, Guys Missed their Families, adds): Chalo, Kal Tum Rest krna.. Theek.._

 _Daya (happily): awww… Holyday…_

 _Abhijeet (corrected in whisper): Holiday…._

 _Pradyuman (smiles): haan, Kal Tumhari Holiday…._

 _The_ _ **YAY**_ _in Happy tone turned the Human Tensed who instantly Grabbed Daya Arm as He knew in Happiness, the Smaller JINN Transformed in any Animal so to Remind Him about the Scenario, He did it which gives a Good Impact as JINN understand His POV although ask…_

 _Daya: Sir, (ask) Abhijeet ki bhi Holiday hogi…?_

 _Pradyuman (confuse): Kyun…?_

 _Daya: Sir, Jub Chutti hoti hay tou Sub ki hoti hy na (count as) Dad ki, Mumma ki, Bean Bhaiyya ki.. (telling Secretly) Ghomny jaty hain na… Duur Duur…_

 _A Little Silence Confused the JINN, Obviously How Abhijeet Managed such Silly Talking is a Big Task for Him, who now Smilingly said…_

 _Abhijeet: kya Daya Tum bhi (on Speaker) Sir, Daya aisay hee Mazaq kr raha hy… Aap Plz…_

 _Pradyuman (cutting): magar Baat tou Theek hy, (to Daya) chalo Daya, Kal Tumhari aur Abhijeet, Dono ki Chutti.. Theek…_

 _Daya (complete happy way): Sir…_

 _Pradyuman (usual): Chalo Dihaan rakhna Apna… hmm.. Bye…_

 _Daya (sweetly): Bye…_

 _After that now Colleagues Leaves although Abhijeet Scolding the JINN about His Stupid Talking in front of Team…_

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 _Here Officers really Discussing this in their Return Journey as Freddy and Vivek in One Bike while Rajat in His Own Bike and Both Bikes Riding side by side so Vivek said…_

 _Vivek: ye (strangely) Daya Sir kuch Aajeeb sy Nahi hain.._

 _Freddy (nodded with): haan… ab itna bhi koi Bewakoof Nahi hota…_

 _Rajat: haan, buht Zyada Bachpana hy… (confusingly) kabhi kabhi lagta hy kay koi…_

 _Freddy (interrupts): 14/15 Saal ka Baccha Baat kr raha hy…_

 _Vivek: Un ky Lehjy mein bhi Kiddish Shade aata hy na… aur haan, (ask) Un ko Chout kesy lagi… ?_

 _Freddy (detailed way): oh acha, Tum Us Waqt Abhijeet Sir kay Pass Kitchen mein thy na, bataya kay Wo Gir gaye thy tou Drawer kay Beech Un ka Hath aa gaya…_

 _Rajat (agreed even added as): Haan, Aaj Subah jub Main Tender ki File leny gaya tou wahan kuch Aajeeb Yellow Yellow Geela Geela sa tha… Saaf kiya Main ny…_

 _Freddy (ask): Khoon Nahi…_

 _Rajat (again): laga tou Nahi Freddy…_

 _Vivek: kabhi kabhi lagta hy, (thoughtful tone) wo jo Dikhty hain na… wo hain Nahi…_

 _Again Both His Seniors Exchanged Gazes and now They went to Separate Lanes in Different Direction after Beading Good Bye to Each One…_

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

* * *

 _A Woman Buying Few Toys and Cloths from the market mostly are Red in Shade while a Man thinking to Draw More Money weeing His Wife Craziness and happy Tears while also thinking about a Big Surprise seeing Something Unexpected..._

* * *

 _Obviously Daya Happy regarding that HOLIDAY so Abhijeet takes Him in Evening Next day, even asking…_

 _Abhijeet: haan tou kahan jana hy Tumhein Ghomny (both sat on Quillas while added in teasing tone) Duur Duur…_

 _Daya: awww, (happily counting) Garden, Zoo, Water Park, Flying Zone, Racing Area…_

 _Abhijeet (taunt): itna Sub Nahi hy yahan… Aaj Subah TV pr Cable mein Ad aa raha tha.. (tell) Dolphin Show ho raha hy… (ask) Chalo gy Dekhny…?_

 _Daya nodded with Big Smile so Abhijeet takes Him to Show Him Dolphin Show… He don't want to take that JINN any Open Area as He feels, He could not Handle that Naughty JINN who must show few Shararat so its Better to Restrict Him in a Closed Area Show…_

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 _Both Entered inside after taking Tickets although They came at Nick of Time so got the Last Lane Seats…_

 _Show started and really Abhijeet also Like it but that JINN, He really showing His Huge Happiness seeing those Dolphins doing so many Items…._

 _At One Point the Excitement turn Huge as Now Two Dolphins Appeared in that Jumping Session really Boost the Kids and Audience coming to Watch them…_

 _Both Dolphins Slimy Bodies Shinning either their Voices and Laughing tones as HEY HEY HEY HEY really Mesmerizing the Audience…_

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 _During Clapping, Abhijeet feels that One Dolphin which is White in Color so much Naughty, mostly after Jumping, Pat Flipper over Water and the Splash went towards Audience makes Dolphin so Happy who started Laughing either did not taking More Interest in Instructor Comments…_

 _Abhijeet Internal Alarm Buzzing, He looks beside as He also Involved so much and in these shows, mostly Lightening are Dim in Nature and now He found why the Instructor looking Confused and Tensed in that Spot Light even the White Dolphin does not Following the Rules and obeys His Instructions even Not Interested Eating Small Fishes which are their Gifts when These Cute Creature did any Stunt…_

 _Abhijeet don't Understand what to Do, He undelibrately Stand Up then Sit Down as He does not get, what would be His Reaction…_

 _The White Dolphin still Busying in His Naughtiness and obviously Kids are Crazy with his Naughty Pranks so Clapping, Laughing, Whistles, Happy Shouts really Raise the Show…._

 _Abhijeet could not know how to Communicate with that JINN, obviously He could not Shout His Name in such Sophisticated Show even its Possible that If He takes Daya name Loudly, in Panic He Transform in presence of All Audience really Creating Trouble for All so just Whisper as DAYA, MAIN ABHI…._

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 _In Next minute, the White Dolphin sat beside the Human really Relaxes Him who started Scolding the Small JINN as…_

 _Abhijeet (scolding): Dimagh Saheh hy Tumhara.. ain…_

 _Daya (sadly): tou kya hua… (ask) aur Tum nay Mujhy Kyun bulaya…?_

 _Abhijeet (standing, Grab His warm Arm and say): Bahar ly jany ky liye… hunh…_

 _He takes out the JINN whereas Instructors Confused regarding the Sudden Disappearance of White Dolphin whose Acts is Not at that Time…_

 _Hope They will Deal that Situation Later after the Show as right now There Main Purpose to going on the Show…_

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 _Both came back Earlier as Abhijeet Mood is too Off while Daya Only Blabbering that He is Only making Fun with those Kids and He did not Harm Anyone so Abhijeet Reaction is Totally Wrong.. He said during Stepping down from Quillas Stopped at House as…_

 _Daya (happily): Sili bhi kitni Happy ho gayii thi, Mery Sath…_

 _Abhijeet (confusingly): Sili kaun..?_

 _Daya: awww, (sweetly) jis nay Mery sath Jump kiya tha.. (extreme happy) Kitna Maza aaya…_

 _Abhijeet (opening door of house taunt): acha hua, Zoo Nahi ly gaya.. (teasingly) kuch Zyada hee Maza aa jata Sahab ko…_

 _Abhijeet did not take a Risk to Entertain this JINN through Eating Outside so coming to House Directly where They takes their Dinner while All the way the JINN Happily Talking about His day…_

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_**

 **Hairatangez tour pr Hum Dono kay Beech sy FARQ wala Hissa Khud ba Khud Khatam sa ho gaya... na Kabhi Khayal aata kay Wo Kaun hy aur Na kabhi ye kay Ye Rabt tou Mehz Kuch Lamhun ka hy...**

 ** _\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_**

 **kehty hain Fasly Rabtun ko Janam deti hay aur raabty Rishtun mein badal jaty hain aur Jub Rishty Dilun mein Basny lagy tou Faslun kay mauny hee Badal jaty hain... Banawat, Be-Qaidgi kuch bhi Un kay beech safar nahi krti... ya shayed Sifar ho jati hy...**

 **\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

* * *

 _The days moving On… Sachin Wedding Fixed and He asks Transfer to His City and His Transfer is in Process…_

 _Daya is now Comfortable with His Official Work, as per Abhijeet Keeps an Hawk Eye and Extremely Serious Lecture… Daya did not do anything or Use His Magical Powers except doing few Naughtiness…_

 _Abhijeet seeing Him from few minutes Constantly Laughing seeing Outside the Window as Both still at Office because Abhijeet must Complete a File and Freddy just about to Leave…._

 _After a minute, He Stand-up , moving in Tip Toes and standing behind the JINN seeing Freddy Talking in Call Roaming in Parking, either when He turn His Neck from the Spot of His Bike in that Roaming Talking session, His Bike Jerking Badly Looking Someone Riding over it while if He changed His Gaze towards Bike, Nothing happened, Confused or say Scared Him so He Put Off His Call and went towards His Bike, Before He Touched His Bike, a Slap felt by JINN over His Hairy Head, makes Face and Stopped His Shararat atonce…_

 _He Mostly Appearing and Disappearing in a way which Scared Freddy a lot who is now Thinking in Serious Plane that There must be an AATMA in Office who was behind Him.._

 _Daya Transform Pradyuman Sir Shape and giving Orders to Freddy about bringing Food from His House in absence of Pradyuman Sir…_

 _Sometimes He took Freddy Wife Face who showed Him His Wife Picture from His Drawer and Freddy Stunned to have Her at His Workplace but come in Reality when Someone Shaking Him and He said, His Wife is there and All Pulling His Leg that He is Missing His Wife and All …._

 _Abhijeet mostly Ignoring as He knew the Jinn is too Young and Naughty in Nature but showing His Glares and Gazes time to time makes the JINN so much Serious which gives Smile over Abhijeet Face…_

 _The OverWelcoming of a Figure in Office Little Confused Daya who Up His Head and Sees a Middle Aged Bald Man having Specs on His Eyes coming inside either Taunting to a Man seeing Him in His Desk with…_

 _Voice 1: ye Detective abhi tak yahein hy… haan (ask little turn as) Pradyuman…_

 _Pradyuman Pat over His Shoulder while Abhijeet makes Face as after that Small Visit of His in that Resort really gives the Manager who is Best Buddy of His Head moment to Always Pull His Leg…_

 _Pradyuman (now approach towards Daya and Introduced Him with Salunkhy as): is sy Mil Salunkhy… Daya…_

 _Salunkhy (extending Hand towards Daya with): acha tou ye Sachin ki Jagah aaya hy… Hello Daya…_

 _Daya (sweetly): Hello Uncle…_

 _Not only Salunkhy Sir Shuts the Whole Office Looking Silent either All Smiled in Eyes especially Abhijeet Eyes Sparkling More got by His Head Easily… Salunkhy Recovered with that shock and ask…_

 _Salunkhy: kya Haal hy Tumhara aur (ask) Tumharay Hath kyun itny Gharam hain Beta…?_

 _Daya (sadly): Main Ill hun na…_

 _Not Only Salunkhy but Abhijeet also confused regarding the Comment, Look at Him and ask in Concern tone as…_

 _Abhijeet (ask in worry): kya hua Daya… ain…?_

 _Salunkhy (added): haan Daya Bacchy…_

 _Daya: wo Sir, (sadly) itna Kaam hota hy na tou Main Tire ho jata hun…_

 _Abhijeet look at Him Biwiled as They Mostly giving Him Less work and here the JINN creating Fuss, although Pradyuman Sir seeing His Red Eyes and Dullness, Ordered Abhijeet…_

 _Pradyuman: Abhijeet, (orderly tone) Daya kay Files Tum Dekh liya krna…_

 _Salunkhy: haan kitna (pat over Daya cheek with) Week ho gaya hy Baccha…_

 _The Detective Pressing Teeth while the Three Officers Smiled under Teeth and Oldie Duo went inside with…_

 _Pradyuman (pick File from Daya table, placed it over Abhijeet desk with): Abhijeet, Continue (to Daya) Theek…_

 _He Lovingly nodded His Head gives Smile over Oldie Duo who now moved inside while Officers towards Canteen as Lunch time started…._

 _Abhijeet look Furiously to that JINN who Smilingly moved although Whispering when movbing towards abhijeet desk as…_

 _Daya: dekha… (proud tone) Mera Vegence… (the Detective corrected in murmur as REVENGE, Listens More) Tum ny Us din Mujhy Daanta tha na.. Dolphin banny pr.. ab Sub (with broad smile) Kaam Tum ko karna hoga… (pat on His Shoulder with) Pill Baccha… hey Hey hey Hey…_

 _Abhijeet really have Nothing in His hand just Corrected in Anger as CHILL BACCHA…._

 _Voice: wesy, (tell) Salunkhy Sir itny bhi Baray Nahi hain Daya Sir…_

 _Daya (disagreeing with): kyun kyun… (tell) Sanjy hain wo…_

 _Vivek (uttered): Sanjy…?_

 _Voice (from behind): haan, Daya (tease)_ _ **G**_ _Nahi Bol pata na…_

 _The_ _ **HAHAHA**_ _Tells Daya that His Boss pulls His Leg as now He also Joint them in Lunch and Daya had No Choice except Tongue Out…_

 _Voice: Dekho Tum nay… Dr…_

 _Voice 2: haan… Kafi Childish laga… Pradyuman…_

 _Pradyuman: wohi tou.. Magar Kaam mein Perfect hy.. jo Bolo saheh krta hy aur Fast tou itna kay kya Kahun… pr jub Baat karo tou lagta hy abhi Ali Baagh sy aaya hy…_

 _Salunkhy: ho skta hy Sach mein Ali Bagh sy aaya ho… (to Pradyuman) Tumhari Shak ki Aadat na… arry Ladla hoga Ghar ka.. Iklota … ho skta hy Mentally thora Low Response krna ho.. Weak Child ho.. aisy Bacchy buht Pampered hoty hain ACP… might be parents nay bhi isi liye Bheja ho kay zara Dunyadaari aayey Bacchy ko…_

 _Pradyuman (seeing them Enjoying Lunch from His cabin window and adds): najany Isy Dekh ya Mil kr Mujhy kyun Wo Kahaniyaan Yaad aa jati hain, Jo Meri Nani Mujhy Sunaya krti theen (turn towards Salunkhy and adds) Jinun, Paryun ki…_

 _Salunkhy just Look at His Friend either His Mind Revolving Many Stories which almost Started with EK RAJA THA or ONCE UPON A TIME having PARI, BHOOT, JINN, BEAST, FAIRY GOD MOTHER and so many ANIMALS…_

 _Today Affternoon, Abhijeet and Pradyuman Sir coming inside Office after Finishing a Meeting and when Entered Heard…_

 _Daya (approaching to them): Sir, Aap ko Pata hy, Hum Log na Nicpic ja rahy hain…_

 _Pradyuman (confusing): Nicpic kahan…?_

 _Rajat (approached with): Sir, Picnic… Sachin kay Transfer ky Orders Accept ho gaye hain tou (softly) Hum Plan kr rhy thy kay ye Official Picnic ho jaye aur Us mein hee Hum Sachin ko Official Farewell bhi dy dein…_

 _Pradyuman (appreaciting): Idea tou Buht Acha hy… OK… (ask) Kub Chalna hy Phir…?_

 _Freddy (adds): Sir Sunday…_

 _Abhijeet (ask): kahan…?_

 _Vivek (happily): Beach Sir…_

 _Pradyuman (disagreeing with): Buht Crowdy ho jaye ga Vivek… already Sunday hy…_

 _Vivek (sweetly): Nahi Sir, Kafi Durr hy Wo Spot… aksar Log Nahi jaty wahan tak… Buht Shaant Jagah hy aur abhi tou Logun ko Us Spot ka malum bhi Nhai hy…_

 _Pradyuman (now agreed with): Theek hy, is Sunday Done kr lo.. (ordering) jo bhi Paisun ka Collection hy kr lo… Company kay Khaty mein Daal dena…_

 _All say HURRY and then started Preparing even Distributing Work as per team Members_ _Convenience_ _and Abilities…._


	10. Chapter 10

**_ROCKING DUO…._** _Not Only in Picnic, in whole Chappy too… Thank You so much Baccha…_

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _…_** ** _._**

 ** _PRIYA…._** _Awww, Baccha, koi Baat nahi.. Jee Mera Hand ab Theek hy.. jabhi tou Itni Barrrriiii Story likhi hay… Thank You so much Baccha…_

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _…_** ** _._**

 ** _PRIYANKA…_** _awww JINN Chota bhi tou kitna hy na… Thank You so much Baccha…_

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _…_** ** _._**

 ** _MASOOMA…_** _haan JINN is Naughty like Masooma… heheh… Thank You so much Baccha…_

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _…_** ** _._**

 ** _MOON…_** _Yeah, I don't Like to Wait My Lovely Readers especially when I m Not Engaged in Any Specific and Important Work like Studies/Profession/Job etc… yeah, when I saw that Dolphin Show, I really Enjoyed it a lot Beta…. Thank You so much Baccha…_

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _…_** ** _._**

 ** _GUEST…_** _I already Fulfill Your Advance Request na… Thank You so much Baccha…_

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _…_** ** _._**

 ** _ZZZZ…_** _Thank You so much Baccha…_

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _…_** ** _._**

 ** _GUEST…_** _oh Yes, If You Collect them All and Paste it in One Review is Very Helpful for Me… Thank You so much Baccha…_

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _…_** ** _._**

 ** _AD FAN…._** _Awww, Aap ko tou Sub Acha laga… hehehe… Thank You so much Baccha…_

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _…_** ** _._**

 ** _SHIKHA…_** _Thank You so much Baccha…_

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _…_** ** _._**

 ** _ABHI's FAN…._** _U are ABHI fan but Like Daya as JINN… heheh…. Thank You so much Baccha…_

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _…_** ** _._**

 ** _MISS RAIYA…._** _Awwww, tou Pill hy Mera Beta… ab Theek hy na… hmmm, Dangerous Query… just few days…. Thank You so much Baccha…_

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _…_** ** _._**

 ** _GUEST…_** _Thank You so much Baccha…_

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _…_** ** _._**

 ** _YOUR LOVE…._** _Ummm… awww, so much Thanks for Your such Lovely FB… Thank You so much My Love (hahahah)…_

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _…_** ** _._**

 ** _RAJ…_** _lo bhae, ye tou Acha hua.. RAJ ko Bina Ticket kay hee Dolphin Show Dekhny ka Mauqa Mil gaya… hain na… Thank You so much Baccha…_

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _…_** ** _._**

 ** _MINIMICKY…_** _ummm, Mera Beta, aap ki Story Main End honay kay baad parhun ga.. I dunt Like Reading Horror Stories in Parts… Dada darr gaye tou… heheheh… awww, Beta Bean Bhaiyya ka Character already sirf Naam ki Had tak tha… khair like Nanha JINN Naughty Naughty Acts na… Thank You so much Baccha…_

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _…_** ** _._**

 ** _GUEST…_** _yeah its Amazing too… Thank You so much Baccha…_

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _…_** ** _._**

 ** _GUEST…_** _already Complete Your Request… Thank You so much Baccha…_

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _…_** ** _._**

 ** _DUOSUN…_** _awww… itni Saari Tareef… bhae Dada ka Pait tou itna saara Red ho gaya…. Ab kya ho ga…. Haan wo Woman Daya ki Mom hain… Lets See, ab kya hota hy.. hain na… Thank You so much Baccha…_

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _…_** ** _._**

 ** _Missing Mao, Coolak, Meow, Bunni, Nusrat and many Other Readers…_**

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _…_** ** _._**

 ** _Thank You so much All Active and Silent Readers…_**

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _…_** ** _._**

 ** _Thank You again for Liking My New OS…_**

 ** _GUEST.._** _I Agreed with Your Every Point, Trying to Not Repeat them Further… Thank You so much…_

* * *

 _Abhijeet giving Catering Session to Daya and Freddy even Grocery too.. Vivek Engaged with Vehicle and few Stuff like Folding Chairs, Caps etc… Rajat get a Responsibility of Cutlery and Culinary things including Beverages too…_

 _Here Freddy insisted that They All included Salunkhy Sahab and Dr. Ashoke too as They Both have Good Relations with them…_

 _Abhijeet (appreciate idea as): hmm, Idea tou Acha hy Freddy pr (telling as) Manisha Bhabi ya Rajat ki Family ya Vivek kay Ghar walun ko Bura Nahi lagy ga…_

 _Freddy (softly): Nahi Sir, kyunky (brief) ye Family Gathering ya Official Dinner Nahi hy.. (make His Perspective more clear by adding) Wo Log bhi Bore ho jayein gy aur shayed Fun Na kr payein.. (adds) Salunkhy Sahab sy tou Humara Purana Rishta hy aur Dr. Ashoke sy bhi Achi Jaan Pehchan hy…_

 _Abhijeet (after thinking): hmm.. (agreed as) chalo Dekh lo.. Theek lagy tou Bata do… (casual) Ashoke ko tou Main Khud Bata dun ga haan Salunkhy Sir ko Tum karna Call…_

 _Freddy nodded and went with Daya for Groceries although Abhijeet Engaging His Work with Little Worry…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _He does not get, What to say or ask Daya as He does not know either Daya Familiar with Beach/Picnic or having any Experience regarding Sea/Bay/Bank and Especially Sea Water…_

 _The Enthusiasm He found in Daya Attire Forced Him Not to Ask this as He feels might be Daya telling Something else Sea/Beach in His World as Mostly He did not say that after seeing Anything He said its NEW for Him either He gave it a New or Different NAME in His World which is Quite Common…_

 _As when You Travelling in Different Cities of Your Own County, found Different Calling Names for One Thing…._

 _He Remembered how Embarrassing Feeling He Tolerated when during Talking to a Client who mostly using Words like ANGOCHA, BUDDHI words which are New for Him either These are Known by Him as Rumal or Seerhi…._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _Sunday arrived, Obviously all are Excited and when Today Daya asking Abhijeet what He wore, He Replied…_

 _Abhijeet (smiley way): haan, Aaj Tum Apna (casually) Wo Uniform wala Chadda Pehan skty ho.. (stopping Him before Daya doing any magic for this Dress Changing as) pr aisa karo, ek Dress Mujhy dy do.. (telling as He was Packing a Bag having his Casual and Some Personnel ) Main Apny Bag mein rakh leta hun.. (jerking head add) Tumhara kya hay.. wahan Jadoo kay Zor sy Pehan lo…_

 _Daya Smiled and after Extending His hand, gives Him His Six Pockets Pant and Full Sleeves Jersey, Shocked the Human having Same kinda Fashion romaing in Human and JINN worlds…_

 _While He Prepared Himself with Trendy Bermuda, Funky Shirt, Sneakers, Hat and Goggles…_

 _Abhijeet (after seeing Him said): ahan…._

 _Daya (happily): Mujhy Vivek nay Dikahya tha kay Last Year Wo Log kesy gaye thy Nicpic pr.. (stressed) Chamry pehan kr…_

 _Abhijeet (correcting): Chashmy…_

 _Daya (rash): hunh… (ask frustratingly ) Tum Mujhy kyun hr Waqt Rokty rehty ho…_

 _Abhijeet ( corrected again): Tokty… (added) kyunky Tum Bewakoof jo ho…_

 _The_ _ **HUNH**_ _escaped from Mouth of JINN with Small Growl and now Thrice as Abhijeet, Daya and Ashoke who also Join them in His Bike and after Parked it at Abhijeet Small Garage went to Office in Jeep in Early Morning before Sun Rise and after Gathering there, All went to the Spot in a Big HiAce Van…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _The Ride was so Soothing as the Blowing Cool Wind, the Clean and Quite Moisture and especially Melodious Voice roaming inside the Van where All Trying to take Extra Marks by showing their Expertise around the World Music Industry Stuff…_

 _The First Glance of Spot really take away that Tiring Sitting which does not gives them Reminding Stretching their Bodies in such Long Journey…._

 _A Sweet, Appreciable Gaze to the Most Junior Official of Company named VIVEK getting it with Proud as the Spot is of His Choice…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _Officers taking Out their Stuff like Chairs especially and Beverages Cage while Leaving All in Van to Protect it, went towards the Open Sea calling them with Splashing Surf…_

 _Daya also Running behind All, Stuck as Abhijeet Stopped Him and taking Him aside and as…_

 _Abhijeet (confusingly ask): Tum, Tum Pehly kabhi aisy Beach gaye ho…?_

 _Daya Face turned Red in Complete Excitement and Happiness, His Grin Understanding Mostly All that its His First Visit to Beach…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _Its Not a Big Deal as People coming from Small Towns and those Cities having No Beach, showing their Excitement like this so All taking it Usual even Encouraging Him to Come with Them…_

 _Daya (happily): awww, Abhi… (so much excitement) Boss ye na.. haan.. (gazing over the Calling Weaves as) Buht Buht Acha hy…_

 _Abhijeet (pull His Arm and in Strict tone): Main kya Pooch raha hun.. (tough tone) Tum Pehly gaye ho aisi jagah…?_

 _Daya (nodded Negatively with Broad Smile): Nahi… (happily again) hain na Mazy ki Baat…_

 _Abhijeet (now understanding Him): Daya.. Daya (turn Him Straight and change His Focus calling those Calling Weaves as) Mery taraf Dekho (Daya look at Him so He grabbed His Palm and say in Soft tone) dekho ye Paani hy.. (Tell) Tum Aag sy bany ho… ye ( understanding Him as) Salty Water hy… kuch ho gaya tou…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _Daya now Realize the Seriousness in Issue.. that's True although Abhijeet Applying Ice and Cold Water on His Injured Palm but that time His Hand was Injured…_

 _At First time, when Daya came inside from outside in Rain.. He does not Looking Wet but there He turn Himself as JINN and also Rain Water is Not Saltish in Nature but here Sea Water contained More Salt…_

 _Daya look at Him Sadly, even His Grin Line turn White in Complete Sorrow shade so Abhijeet Proposed…_

 _Abhijeet (after few minutes): acha, (tell) abhi Chalty hain.. (suggested Him) jesy kuch hoga Tum Foran Bahar aa jana, Paani sy.. (stressed) Theek…_

 _The Sudden Big Smile appearing over that Teenager Jinn lips gives Happiness to His Human Secret Sharear…_

 _Daya following ahead while Abhijeet turn Back with towards His Pal Ashoke, Stopped as Daya grabbed His Palm having so many Mixture of Emotions especially Needing of Support which is Evident with this Grip, takes His Buddy with Him…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _The Man feels a Touch of Softness over His Shoulder, Forced Him to turn and seeing the Person said…_

 _Voice 1 (scare tone): arry Sir, (wiping Salt from His Shirt as) Aap nay tou Dara hee diya tha…_

 _Voice 2 (Soft tone): kafi Der sy Dekh raha hun, (look at sea shore with) Buht Keenly Observe kr rahy ho Abhijeet ko…_

 _Man Smiled and taking Seat beside Two Oldie Friends and Open Up His Mind infront of them seeing the Same Figure ahead as…_

 _Ashoke (Softly): Dekh raha hun kay aakhir Is (Talking about Daya as) Larky mein aisa kya Jadoo hy… (to Both) pata hy Pradyuman Sir, (Laughs) Abhijeet sy Dosti, mano ek Mahaz Sar karna hota tha… (added with a Sweet Smile Remembering Oldie Goldie days) Buht sy Class Fellows Us sy Dosti krna chahty thy, magar Us ki Shaksiyet mein kuch aisa tha kay Hamesha ek Distance rehta… (more) Khas kr Senior Classes mein tou ye Buht ho gaya.. halanky (telling His Friend another side of Personality as) Wo Buht Soft, Calm and Composed Larka hy, pr (jerking head with) Log Us sy Liye Diye hee rehty thy…_

 _Pradyuman (agreed with): abhi bhi… (casual way) Hum sy Wo thora Liye Diye hee rehta hy.. (include seeing Both moving towards Sea as) ye tou jub sy Daya aaya hy na, thora Open hua hy Humary Sath bhi…_

 _Ashoke (said): wohi tou Main Dekh raha hun Sir… (telling One More Secret of His Friend as) Abhijeet Never Like Touched by Anyone… (telling those Situation as) sirf kuch Surat mein Hum Usy Touch krty jesy agar Wo Girny wala ho, ya koi Usy Dhakka Maarny wala ho ya kisi Accident kay Waqt… pr Daya (amazingly) kitny Yaqeen sy Us nay Abhijeet kay Hath ko Pakra kay Wo Chuty ga Nahi (look at them Listening Him Sweetly either All focusing was Abhijeet and Daya as) Main kabhi Abhijeet ko kisi Nick Name sy Bula Nahi saka aur ye (sweet tone) kitni Taizi sy Abhijeet sy Abhi pr utr gaya… (inspired tone) bina Dary, Jhijhak ky…_

 _Salunkhy (sweetly as He Loved that Small Baccha without knowing He is JINN ka Baccha as): hy bhi tou kitna Sweet aur Masoom… (telling) Kal Mujhy Pochny laga.. Aap kahan rehty hain… tou Main nay Mazaq mein Jawab diya kay Ghar mein tou kehny laga Kis kay Ghar mein… (Pradyuman and Ashoke Smiled Broadly while He added) aur Us Detective sy tou Meri Larai hee chalti rehti hy…_

 _Pradyuman (irriate): kya Salunkhy Tu bhi.. (teasingly) Jub sy Baal laga kr aaya hy.. kuch Zyada hee Kharos ho gaya hy…_

 _Salunkhy (rash): kya, Tum phir Mery Baalun kay Peechy Par gaye.. (pointing Finger as Warning with) dekho ACP…_

 _Ashoke (suddenly uttered): ACP…?_

 _Salunkhy (nodded): haan (loud) Auto Corrected Pagal…_

 _Ashoke really Hide His Smile on Furious Look of Pradyuman Sir towards His Best Buddy and now Leave the Place Secretly leaving them involved in their Silly Fights…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _The Step by Step Ride towards those Cold Current Splash really Exciting for Both especially for the Small JINN…._

 _His Grip Emotionally changed with His Feelings where at Some Moments its Tight, Sometime Lose, Sometime Sweaty, Sometime Softy and Sometimes Shivering really Tells Human who Stepping beside Him, the Flow of Emotions inside Heart of Any Creature approaching towards the First Experience with a Sweet Support…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _Some Small Flashback started Flashing its Images over the Mind Screen of that Supportive Pillar as…_

 ** _Voice (uttered): Ohhh myyyy Gaud… (ask seeing beside the Figure as) Baba ye kya hy…?_**

 ** _Baba: ye hy (Overwhelming tone as Knew the Kid Only seeing this Magical Place in TV and PC Screens as) Dunya ki Sub sy Khubsurat aur Sukun wali Asaiash (look at His Son Confuse glance so said) Facility…._**

 ** _Abhijeet (looking that Unlimited Volume of Crystal Liquid Content as): its Simply Beautiful Baba…._**

 ** _The Small Steps which He was taking with His Baba having the Same Grip inside those Big Fingers when He First Visited with His Parents to Mumbai in a Family Function where His Baba takes Him to Connect His Son with Earth Spherical Cover…_**

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _He still Remember that after that Visit, He Personally taking Interest in Learning Swimming even in Allahabad its Rare in those days…_

 _He Mostly Visited Mumbai Once in a Year especially with His Father and after Ashoke Shifted there, its Quite Easier for Him to Visit Mumbai Twice a Year…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _His Trance Broke when He feels a Little Smoke Appear and Hazel His Visionary Tools as the JINN Stepped His First Step on that Salty Liquid…_

 _Abhijeet really in Panic state but He feels Nothing happened as the Second Step was More Fixed and Straight then the First…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _For Experiencing Something New, He feels the JINN now Comfortable so Lose His Palm who moved towards His Colleagues started Splashing Water over each one…_

 _Abhijeet Immediately placed His Step over Daya Step to feel any Burning Warmness but Sadly He does not feel anything really Disappointed Him…_

 _As a Writer He want to Gain Something New and Unique but Regretfully He Lost the Chance, Stunned Heard a Teasing tone…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _Voice (stern way): Aunty ko Pakka Shak hy, (Tell Straight) Tum kisi Larki ky Chakker mein Par gaye ho…_

 _Abhijeet (up His head, Shout with): kya…?_

 _Ashoke (casual either His Feet inside Cool Water while Gaze over those Young Guys Playing inside Water as): Zahir hy… (Count Him the Reasons as) itni Shanti sy Baat hoti hay.. Hafty mein 5 din Calls.. Lambi Lambi Baatein… Miss krny ki Duhai… Koi Tanz Tany, Gussa.. Kaam kay Burden ki Raam Kahani.. Kuch Nahi… (usually) wo Bechari tou yehi Samjhein gii na…_

 _Abhijeet (irriate): kya Yaar, (Tell Strongly) aisa kuch Nahi hy…_

 _Ashoke (straight still Strong tone): hy tou Abhijeet.. (telling Seeing those Deep Expressive Questing Eyes as) Tum Maano ya Na Maano… (Look at Daya with) Daya nay Tumhein Apny Qabzy mein kr liya hy…_

 _The Man turn Freeze… He can't Believe that the Secret which He and that Bewakoof Jinn Stayed in between each One Revealed such Easily… He Look at the Source of this Information Seeker and said in Stammering tone…_

 _Abhijeet (stammering): kya.. Ashoke… (trying to change Ashoke attention as) Tum bhi…. kya Baatein… (sudden query arise) Tumhein kesy Malum hua…?_

 _Ashoke (ask): kya (normal tone) kay Daya JINN hy…_

 _The Mouth of His Friend Opened in Big Shock… He does not know but had a Scare that might be Daya going through any More Punishment on that Revealing while Ashoke started Laughing seeing His Pal with…_

 _Ashoke (laugh): kya hua.. (asking) Munh tou aisy Khul gaya hy jesy Wo Asal mein Jinn ho… (jerking head as) kya Yaar.. (sweetly) dekho Apni Masoomiyet sy Us nay Sub ko Apna Fan Nahi bana liya.. (added as now Both Walking because Abhijeet takes a Relaxing Sigh with) abhi ACP Sir aur Salunkhy Sir bhi Tareef kr rahy thy…_

 _Abhijeet (takes a Deep Relax Sigh and asked Confusingly): ACP kaun…?_

 _Ashoke (little whisper ): Auto Corrected Pagal… (Abhijeet look at Him Biwild who gives Detail as) ye Pradyuman Sir ka Naam hy jo Un ko Salunkhy Sir Bolty hain…_

 _Abhijeet jerked Head with Smile as the Kharos Salunkhy Sir really having Silly Fights with Him and after Revealing of that First Visit, He called Him with the Term of SR. INS sometimes gives Him Rash Emotions or Sometime Smile…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _The Shout of ABHIJEET SIR, turned Both Heads as Now Both Running towards that Spot either Oldie Duo also Standup from their Chairs Hearing that Shot, seeing the Spot where Daya was Drowning as in Excitement, He moved ahead towards Deep Sea creating Trouble as except Vivek nobody is a Swimmer who could not Handle Daya Body Weight and Panic State…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _After Inclusion of Abhijeet who is a Great Swimmer and Ashoke who also Good in Swimming, Vivek got Aid in that Helping Hands and now All taking out Daya from Sea who looks Unconscious makes Abhijeet Confused and Scared…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _The Head inside the Loving Lap of the Secret Sharer showing how much this Person Important for the Man who Hardly giving Space to Anyone coming inside His Heart…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _After coming out in Conscious mode, Splashing Water, Daya regain Conscious and just Seeing His Pal, Hugged Him Tightly with a Scary Loving Call…_

 _Daya: Bean Bhaiyya… (Abhijeet closed His Eyes in Pain and gripped Him Softly who said) Main na Mood raha tha…_

 _Abhijeet (jerking head with Correction): Doob… (whisper) wesy Tum Machli ban jaty.. (ask) ain…?_

 _Daya (Separate, look at Him and asked): hawwwww.. ( sorrowful tone) ye tou Main nay Socha hee Nahi… (Abhijeet Smiled, Daya added in Rash Whisper tone) Tum ny tou Bola tha na… (angry way) JINN ki Powers Nahi Dikhana.. agar Un Logun ko Pata chal jata tou…_

 _Abhijeet (agreed in casual way): acha bhae… chal Theek hy… (telling Him to Standup as) Utho ab…_

 _All Asking Him about His Health and Daya Satisfied All with His Smile while Ashoke Looking His Friend whose Forehead does not have a Single Line even His Face does not Showing a Small Irritation Tells Him the Space of Daya inside His Big Heart gives Him Smile too…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _The Picnic or say in Daya Language Nicpic went Good after this Small Mishap and after such much Halla Gulla…_

 _They Finishing their Picnic and coming back to their Respected house through their Own Vehicles and then went to their Houses…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

* * *

 **\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

 **Ajeeb sy Khail thy… ye Ajeeb Sar pr Sawar Majbori kub Rishty aur phir Zarurat sy Muhabbat ka Safar tay kr gayii… Pata bhi Nahi chala…**

 **\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

 **Mujhy aisi Apnayyat Us sy Milti jisy Sub Point Out krty.. Maa ko tou Pakka hak hy kay kisi Larki ka Chakker hay…. hahahha… Buht Arsy baad Mujhy wesy hee Khushi milny lagi jesi Baba kay Sath Waqt Guzar kr hoti… lagta Mera Bachpan phir Laut raha hy.. Choty Choty Khawab…**

 **\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

 **School pr Pehly Din Dekhy wo Animals jis ko Paalny kay liiye Maa ki kitni Daantein Khaii theen… hehehe… aaj phir wesii hee Khushi milti hy jesi Jungle Book mein Bagera, Balluu aur Sher Khan ko Dekh kay Milti thi.. kyunky Daya Meri ye Khawahishein Poori kr deta hy…**

 **\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

 **Kitna Aajeeb hy na Sochna kay Aap kay Saamy ek Machli Paani kay bina Gana Ga rahi ho, Couch pr Beth kr… Sher Khan Kursi mein Beth kr Chicken ka Leg Piece Kha raha hy… Donald Duck Aap kay Ghar pr Cricket Khail raha hy… Nemo Apnay Small Fin sy Pankha kr raha hy….**

 **\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

* * *

 _Today Daya came inside Abhijeet Portion as He came Earlier from Office having No work… He saw the Darkness found mostly in Abhijeet Portion so Flashing Lights through His Magical Powers as He could not know about Switch Panel, started Calling Him as…_

 _Daya (Call): Abhijeet…. Bosss (calling after seeing Kitchen and outside with) Abhi…_

 _The Small Slow Tired Whisper of DAYA easily Catch by JINN Sharp Ears who rushed to that Part seeing Abhijeet over His Bed looking Sick…_

 _He approached Him, looking at His Half Closed Eyes, place His Palm over Abhijeet Forehead finding it Ok as His Hand already Warm so He can't Predict any Cold and Warmness of another Body…_

 _Daya (patting on His Cheek with): Abhijeet….(ask) Tum So kyun rahy ho…?_

 _Abhijeet (weak tone): Da… Daya… Mery Sar mein…_

 _He did not Finish His Sentence as turn Unconscious makes Daya Panic who calling Him Few times and then Look at His Closed Eyes Keenly and Vanished in a Minute…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _Abhijeet comes in Conscious after Sometime by Himself, He spreads His Hand around, Find His Cell, Called Ashoke whose Cell coming in Dead mode, so with Force Stand Up, Searching Medical Box at Kitchen, Gulped 2 Crocin and again Fell over Bed…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _The Next Morning, His Eyes Opened while He found a Big Brown Bear Sit infront of Him Grabbing His Hand and obviously Crying…_

 _Abhijeet as Reflex little Back, gives a Jerk in Bear Body who Up His Head and Hugged the Man Softly with…_

 _Bear (crying): awww.. Abhijeet… (sobbing) Tum Uth gaye.. (tell wiping His Tears from His Hairy Arm as) Main kitna Darr gaya tha…_

 _Abhijeet really Jerking Head because in these Two and Half Months of Friendship, He still can't make Himself Habitual of this Sudden Transformation…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _After a bit while Patting on Beary Back, the Brown Bear turn to His Human Form and Wiping His Face with the Towel He already Placed over Abhijeet Shoulder Confused Him so ask…_

 _Abhijeet (ask seeing the Towel having Many Burning Holes as): arry ye kyun rakkha hy..?_

 _Daya: wo, (with Small Embarrassing Grin as) Main Roya na tou Us Din Takya Gal gaya tha na… tou is Liye…._

 _Abhijeet (smiled with): its Okay… wesy Gal Nahi (corrected) Jal.. khair (telling) Mujhy Thora Fever ho gaya tha.. Dawa ly kr So gay..(ask) Tum kahan thy…?_

 _Daya (straight tone): Main tou Dr. Ghanshaam ko Dhoondny gaya tha…_

 _Abhijeet who is Stepping down from Bed, Wearing His Slippers, Look at that Jinn and asked…_

 _Abhijeet (confusingly): kaun Dr. Ghansham… ain..?_

 _Daya (tell): wohi.. (add) jo Tumhary Dost hain.. Dr…_

 _Abhijeet (shout): kya.. (tell in irriative tone) Bewakoof Us ka Naam Ashoke hy.. (corrected) Ghanshaam Nahi…_

 _Daya (shockingly): phir Wo Kaun tha.. wo jis ko Tum nay Ghanshaam bola tha…?_

 _Abhijeet (again Rash): aby wo tou Us ka PA tha..(harshly uttered) Jahil…_

 _Daya (angry): hunh.. (telling) Main koi Jahil Nahi hun.. Samjhy… (telling about His Smart move as) Sanitary Hospital bhi gaya tha, Main Un ko Dhoondny…_

 _Abhijeet (again shock): Sanitary Hospital…?_

 _Daya (nodded): haan, wo jahan (with Red Grin Face) Babies hoty hain na…_

 _The Man who was Sipping Water after taking it in Glass, Spills Most of it in a Big Laugh and Corrected this Small Baby Bear as…_

 _Abhijeet: hahahahah… (wiping His Chin, Dusting His T Shirt with) Daya, Bewakoof.. (corrected) Usy Maternity Hospital Bolty hain… (laughing with) Pagal.. Bewakoof…_

 _Daya (disagreeing with): koi Pagal Bewakoof Nahi hun Main.. (telling) Main tou wo hun.. haan.. (final way) Khargosh…_

 _Abhijeet (look at Him keenly, moving towards Washroom with): Tu Sach mein hee Khargosh hy…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _Unknowingly the Bond turned so Strong where Abhijeet Enjoying the Companionship, He Loves to make Food for Daya, Enjoying His Funny Comments, Sweetly seeing His Small Transforming Avtar…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _The JINN really makes a Big Space in His Heart without much Effort as the Human really Provided that Space to Him without any Jhik Jhik…_

 _He feels Daya grabbed His Power thatswhy He Likes Him but with Passage of time, He Totally Forgets that His Small Bewakoof Friend is JINN…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _In these Months, Daya Mostly doing Work with His Hand, except Transforming Himself in few Creatures and giving Help to Abhijeet in Home Chores, He never Do anything through His Magical Powers…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _Today, on Daya Insists as He Loved to Go and Enjoying His time to Beach.. Abhijeet takes Him here..._

 _Abhijeet saw Horse Waiting for Riders Strolling at Bank side, so moved towards that Part asking…._

 _Abhijeet (to Daya): Horse Riding karo gy…?_

 _Daya (happily): awww Jockey na…_

 _Abhijeet (nodded with): haan…_

 _He went to Horse Owner and asking Him about the Turn Fee and then said to Him Selecting Horse as…_

 _Abhijeet (telling Horse Owner showing Both as): Sath hee Bitha lo…_

 _Horse Owner (look at Daya from Head to Toe and then said): Nahi Sahab.. (tell) Dusra bhi Ghora lo…_

 _Abhijeet: acha Theek hy (to Daya in Whisper tone) Wesy hee Bethna jesy Main Bethun ga.. (strong) Jinn ki tarah Achanak Ooper Ja kr Nahi Beth jana.. (stressed) Samjhy…_

 _The Low Growling tone as HUNH told Him that His Friend again Angry over His Suggestion… Both Sat over their Selected Horses, even Daya wrapped Abhijeet Hand during Sitting over Horse which Abhijeet Left after few Minutes and then said to Him in Low tone as Both Horses moving side by side as…_

 _Daya (call): Abhijeet.. (Abhijeet Look at Him who said in Tense tone) ye Ghora Nahi hy…_

 _Abhijeet: ain (look the Horse and taunt) haan, Ghori lug rahi hy… (obviously JINN cant get His Taunt so He asked) wesy Tum ko kyun laga kay ye Ghora Nahi hy…?_

 _Daya (sadly saying): Tak tak Tak tou Nahi kr raha…_

 _Abhijeet: ye Baat tou hy (to Horse owner) Bhai, ye Ghora hy na…?_

 _Horse Owner (in complete irritation): Nahi.. Oont hy.. (added) Jaadoo sy Ghora bana diya hy…_

 _Abhijeet Laughing while Daya Amazed to Meet another JINN having More Powers than Him who can Easily turn a Camel into Horse…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _After the Ride, Abhijeet really Realizing Him that Horse Owner Only Kidding and He is Not JINN and All although Daya still Not Believing and trying to Ask that Owner about that.. Abhijeet takes Him ahead Forcefully and changes that Conversation mode with…_

 _Abhijeet: wesy (ask) Tumhara koi Friend hy wahan…?_

 _Daya (happily): haan.. (sweetly) GUMMY is My Friend…_

 _Abhijeet (casual): acha Us ka Naam Gummy hy.._

 _Daya: haan, pr Tum Us ko Rahul Bol skty ho.. (tell) Us ka Human Naam rahul hy.. aur TOTO hy aik aur…_

 _Abhijeet: acha acha.. (irriative way) Poori Fauj ka Nahi poocha tha…_

 _Daya: hunh… Rahul ka na yahan Love Single hy…_

 _Abhijeet: Love Single… (after a minute) ohh Tumhara matlab Love Triangle… (Daya nodded) (Abhijeet asked in Worrying tone as Many Stries/Incidents/Movies Flashing in His Mind where Spirits/JINN falls in Love with Girl and makes Her their Pray ask) kis Larki sy…?_

 _Daya (confusingly): Larki… (ask) kaun Larki…?_

 _Abhijeet (irritate tone): arry, abhi Tum ny hee tou Kaha kay Love Triangle hy.. tou Larki sy hee ho ga na… (ask) wo Kisi Larki ko Pasand krta hy…?_

 _Daya (shock): hawww.. (displeased tone) Gandi Baat.. Mumma bolti hain Bacchy aisi Baat Nahi krty… (stressing) Samjhy…_

 _Abhijeet (ask): aby tou Love Triangle kis sy hy…?_

 _Daya (Tell): Aman sy… Aman Us ka Chota Bhai hy, jesy (sweetly) Main hun Bean Bhaiyya ka.. (telling about that Love Triangle reason) Us ko bhi wohi Bike Pasand hy jo Rahul ko… (adds) tou hua na Love Triangle… (Sadly saying) Bewakoof Abhi… (Abhijeet jerk head, heard another Query as) Tumhara koi Friend hy.. (tell) wo Dr Ghanshaam hy na…_

 _Abhijeet (corrected): Ashoke.. haan hain.. (added) Mohit aur Rajeev.. pr Wo Log (softly) Allahabad mein rehty hain…_

 _Daya nodded and Busying in His Work which is Obviously Enjoying His Chilling Walk towards Sea with His Friend…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

* * *

The Red Shade Most Lavishing the Room where a Man seeing the Woman in Complete Happiness seeing the Calendar having a Red Mark around a Date which is Not Far Away…

* * *

 _The Door Bell Ringed and Door Opened Confused the Visitor who looked Abhijeet started Puking Water Sip which He is Drinking standing at Dinning Table side with Laughing Blaster…._

 _Visitor Entered with a Shock as He does not find anything makes such Hilarious situation except Himself so asked in rash tone…_

 _Voice (rashly): kya Mian Saheh Soch raha hun kay (rudely) Tum Mujhy Dekh kr Hanse rahy ho…?_

 _Abhijeet (laughing with): hahahaha… (telling with difficulty) Sanitary Dr… hahahahha… (nodded iin Yes with) Haan… Main.. hahahah…_

 _Ashoke (rough): Pooch skta hun… (angry way) kuch Hanse rahain hain Abhijeet Sahab…?_

 _Abhijeet (moving towards kitchen with): Nahi…. (again laughing) Hahahahha…_

 _Ashoke Jerked Head and then Picking a Small Rabbit Roaming around the Lounge with…_

 _Ashoke (sweetly): awww, Mr. Rabbit… (rubbing over His Hairy Body as) yahan kahan… hain…. (call to Abhijeet) Abhijeet ye Daya ka hy kya…?_

 _Abhijeet (confuse): ain…._

 _The Rabbit Jumped from the Lap of Ashoke as His Cell started Ringing and He Picked it…._

 _Voice (whisper): Abhijeet.._

 _Abhijeet looking here and there just found a Small Mustard color Rabbit sitting over Slab, found another Call even Scratching on His Palm as…_

 _Abhijeet (angry rubbing Scratch as): aby…_

 _Daya (make Him Quet as): shhhh… shhhh…_

 _Abhijeet (shock): Tum… matlab… (with sigh) Bewakoof…_

 _Daya (sadly telling): Main tou Khail raha tha na.. (added in sorrow tone) jesy hee wo Ghanshaam aaya na, Main jaldi sy…._

 _Abhijeet (interrupts): Shrink ho gaya…_

 _Daya (confuse): kya…?_

 _Abhijeet (ignore as): kuch nahi.. (ask) ab…?_

 _Daya (telling in Disliking way): ab wo Mujhy Goud…_

 _The Voice coming inside Stopped the Talking Rabbit as Dr. Ghanshaam entering inside Kitchen and Happily Approaching towards MR. Rabbit whose Pleading Eyes really giving a Big Smile over His Buddy Face where Ashoke moving out taking the Baby Rabbit on His Lap while Picking Carrot from Kitchen Counter as…_

 _Ashoke: awww Mr. Rabbit… (showing Him Carrot as) Gajar Khao gy…._

 _The Meeting was Small as during eating Gajar and Enjoying Tea with Abhijeet who really feeling Burst His Laughing Ballon seeing the Helpless Bunny at any minute…_

 _Ashoke got a Call and Immediately Left the House by Excusing about an Emergency Case…_

 _He Exit and the Baby Rabbit transform to His Human form giving Moment to Abhijeet who Blast that Laughing balloon now…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _Before Daya Angrily saying Something, Ashoke return Back as Door was still Ajar and seeing Daya having Carrot Reminiscence on His Lips either His Hands also having Orange Strips of Carrot even His Teeth showing Remains, Tensed Both as Abhijeet Abruptly Stopped…_

 _Ashoke who is seeing Daya without Blinking His Eyes just Pick His Bike Keys, showing it to Both, Silently Tell them about His Re-Visit and Leave the House Completely…_

 _He Started His Bike either so many Weird Thoughts Streaming inside His Pituitary Glands as…_

 _Ashoke (confuse): Daya… pr aaya kahan sy… (reminding Grill gate as) abhi bhi Grill Band thi.. (look at first floor) Ooper Floor ki koi Light bhi On Nahi thi aur Gajar (kicked His Bike with) aur Us kay Dant mein bhi Gajat Phansa hua tha aur Us ki Monchun mein bhi Gajar…_

 _Daya Sadly turn, Look at Abhijeet who also Feels a Suspicious Shade inside Ashoke Eyes thatswhy Quiets, Heard…_

 _Daya (sadly uttered): Usy Doubt ho gaya hy…_

 _Abhijeet (rash): tou Shak waly Kaam (picking Mugs and half Eaten Carrot from table with) bhi tou Sahab nay kiye thy…_

 _Daya (again): awww, (tells) pr Main ny tou koi Kaam hee Nahi kiya.. (straight) bas Thora Gajar hee Khaya…_

 _Abhijeet (angry): Shak tou hona hee tha.. (moving towards kitchen as) aisay Foran Khargosh ban gaye.. phir Aadmi ban gaye… (angry grumbling) Wo Pagal thori hy jo Shak Nahi kry ga…_

 _Daya (again): pr Usy tou Doubt hua hy na…_

 _Abhijeet (complete frustrated tone): aye Bhagwaan.. O Jahil Jinn.. (Telling) Doubt aur Shak aik hee Cheez ko Bolty hain…_

 _Daya: Hunh (sat over chair with) tou Main kub tak Khargosh bana rehana.. (telling in Sad tone) Wo tou Mujhy Goud sy Utaar hee Nahi raha tha… awww… (little Displeasing way) itna tou kabhi Main Mumma ki Goud mein bhi Nahi raha…_

 _Abhijeet (who already hearing that Displeasing tone added): acha hy na Aaj Shaouq Poora ho gaya, (tease) Mr. Rabbit ka…_

 _Daya (warn): Tum Mujhy Rabbit Mut bolo.._

 _Abhijeet (nodded as): Ok, tou Mr. Khargosh…_

 _Daya (again threat): wo bhi Nahi…_

 _Abhijeet (nodded although change as): acha Daya Khargosh…._

 _Daya (uttered): hunh…_

 _Abhijeet (sweetly): Baby Bunny…_

 _The Same Disagreeing Sound giving More Options although the Argument still Roaming till Late Night…._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

* * *

 **\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

 **Mujhy Nahi malum, Logun ka JINN kay baary mein kya Thought hy, pr Mujhy tou is Chote sy JINN mein Apna Aap Dikhta hy.. Us ki Be-Matlab ki Baatein, Mujhy Batati hain kay Baba Meri kitni Na Khatam honay wali Baatein Suna krty thy…**

 **\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

 **Sach mein ye Rishta Mujhy Mujh sy Milata hy, Mery Ander Zindagi ki Khubsurti ko Jagata hy… ye Bandhan…**

 **\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

* * *

 _A Silence Welcoming the Human when He is Entering inside the Dark House after Invaded His Key as Daya came earlier Today without any Prior Information to Him and Vivek Tell Him this that Daya Requested Him to Drop Him in House as He is Feeling Tired…_

 _Abhijeet Entering found Small Burning Glow Flashing from the Lounge so Call Loudly as…_

 _Abhijeet (call): Daya.. (ask approaching towards) kya hua.. (confusingly seeing most house dipped in Dark as) aisay Andhery mein kyun Bethy ho…? (He moved towards Him finding the Lights Brightened with) kya hua… (ask) Tabiyet Theek Nahi hy kya… ain (coming close sat beside Him and checking His Forehead with) Bukhar hy.. arry (sad tone) Tera tou na Samjh Nahi aata… Sar jo itna Gharam (tilt His Face) Daya…_

 _Daya Look at Him, His Blaze turned Teary and a Slow Soft Painful tone coming from that_ _Fiery_ _Sound Tunnel as…_

 _Daya (Teary): Mujhy Jana hy ab… (cracking tone) Abhi…_

 _The Tear Drop feel over the Palm of the Human which makes a Burning Hole does not Effect on Human Body but a Heart Burst Badly in Pain when He_ _Desperately_ _Touch Daya but feel a Frothy Smoke Totally Vanish from the Fist which He makes to atleast feels the Touch of His Buddy….!_


	11. Last Chapter

**_A Big Thank you to all My Readers..._**

 ** _GUEST: Thank You for Explaining Your Plot./. BTW, didn't U feel that fight would be Filmy (hehehe), Also as its Your Plot, who would be Winner of that Fight... hmmm..._**

 ** _Enjoying the Last Chapter..._**

* * *

 _The Whole Stance Broke when Abhijeet in Panic Standup and the Hot Smoothed Coffee Mug fell over Floor while a Gift Pack turn Upside Down…._

 _Abhijeet does not Understand what to Say or React… The Departure giving the Same Flair of Shock, Pain and Scare just like the Arrival of that JINN…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _He sat over Chair and started Opening His Shoe Laces, either Started His murmuring too…_

 _Abhijeet (rash): OK, Jao…. (harshly) Jana pary ga kya… haan.. (painfully) Kaho Jana hee tha.. aur Main Kaun…. (hurt) ain…( then Standup again adds) haan bhae, (cracking tone) Jinn hua tou kya hua.. kaun Poochta hy.. Kaun Yaad rakhta hy.. (taking Out His Shirt with Imitating tone) Abhi.. Mujhy Jana hy… hunh… (again sat, Opening His Watch with complete irritation) aby Ja… kaun Roky ga.. aur Socha bhi kesy kay… (Displacing Things over Dinning with) Main.. haan.. Main Rokun… (Unknowingly few Tears comes in His Eyes, Wiping Harshly with) hunh… itna Kamzor Nahi hun (moving inside room with) Jee sakta hun (look at Roof with) haan… (complete pain) Akela…. Himmat…_

 _The Sentence Stopped Hearing after a Ringer, Picked the Call and Automatically All turn Quiet and in Darkness…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _Many People Beading Good Bye with Consoling Lines to the Figure who Lost the Last Blood Relative of Him a day back…_

 _Yes, His Mother Lost Her Life after getting a Severe Heart Arrest without any Pain and Bearing Tension…_

 _The Silent Jerk did not takes Her Time to Call Her Sister who was at Kitchen even Her Son far away from Her…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 ** _Voice 1 (tense tone): Aap dekhyey na… (sadly) Abhi kuch Khata hee nahi…_**

 ** _Voice 2: pr (confuse way) abhi tou Aap nay hee Usy Khana Khilaya hy na…._**

 ** _Voice 1 (sadly): kya Khaya… Aik Choti sii Roti.. bas.. halanky Bhindi banaii thi.. (happy way) Shauq sy Khata hy na.. pr…_**

 ** _Voice 2 (assuming): ho skta hy Bhook Na ho…_**

 ** _Voice 1: arry kesy Bhook Nhai hogi.. (Irritative tone) Aap ko tou koi Fikr hee nahi hy Bacchy ki.. (leaving room with Rashness) bas Office aur Kaam.. Ghar bhi Dekh liya karein kabhi…_**

 ** _The Figure jerking Head in Disappointment as He knew, His Wife is very much Curious about His Only Child Health, Happiness etc…._**

 ** _He comes to His Son who is Writing which is His Hobby, Look at His Seriousness means He is really Busy and Writing Something which is Important for Him so Quietly Sit near Him and when His Son Stopped Writing and Look Thoroughly what He Wrote and after Satisfied regarding His Jotted Down Notes, Put Copy inside His Bag, see His Father who ask Smilingly…_**

 ** _Father (sweetly ask): kya likh raha Abhi…?_**

 ** _Abhijeet: Baba, (tell) Aaj na Teacher ny My Mother pr 5 Lines likh kr lany ko Kaha hy…_**

 ** _His Father nodded and Extending His Hand towards His Son who gave Him His Copy after taking out it from His Bag, Father started Reading and really Feeling Himself Proud to have such Sweet Son…_**

 ** _He really Relax His Emotional Flood on Reading His 6 Years Old Son Comments about Her Mother, asked…_**

 ** _Baba (ask, Return back Copy to Abhijeet): Aaj Abhi nay itna Kum Khana khaya.. (ask) kyun… (sweetly) Bhindi bani thi na Aaj aur (pat on His Cheek with) Abhi ko tou Bhindi Buht Pasand hy na…?_**

 ** _Abhi (telling now): Nahi Baba, kahan Kum Khaya.. (tell in Detail now) Maa ny Shaam ko bhi 2 Bread Khila diye thy…_**

 ** _Baba (fake shock): hawww… 2 Bread… (in tension) OMG… itna Bara hy Abhi ka Pait…_**

 ** _The Son started Laughing Loudly as got What He did as Mistakenly saying 2 Bread Pieces, He Uttered 2 Bread so now His Baba Pulling His Leg and say now…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: Baba… (briefed now abt His Eating Session) 2 Bread Pieces Jam ky Sath.. phir Thoray sy Pakory bhi aur abhi Khaana aur (make face with) Raat ko Milk bhi…._**

 ** _His Father really Disappointed Remembering His Wife Worrying Tone as in these 6/7 hours, His Son takes atleast many things as per His Growth and Taste Buds….._**

 ** _He Smiled and Satisfied His Wife who still in Tension as His Son takes Half Glass Milk Tonight rather Full so Only a Smile Spreading on Her Husband Lips makes Her really Sad…._**

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _He really Lived Alone in this World where still He did not Fulfill Any of His Parent Wishes either if its His Father Great Wish to See Him becoming an International Best Seller Writer or Her Mother Sweet Dua to See Her Son Settled in His Life having a Lovely Wife, Cute Kids and Wonderful Life…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 ** _Voice 1: Dekh, (orderly) is Dewaali mein Pakka Shadi nahi tou Mangni… Larki Main Dekh rahi hun.. (telling) balky ab jo Mily gi bas Us ko hee Final kr dun gii…_**

 ** _Voice 2 (understand Her as): pr Maa…_**

 ** _Voice 1: Buht Maa Maa ho gayii hy… (now angrily way) Umer dekho.. 40 Saal hony ko aayii.. abhi bhi lug raha hy Sahab ko kay Choty hain.. ek do Saal aur guzar gaye na tou Larki bhi Nahi mily gii (scaring Him) sub Uncle Uncle Bolein gy…_**

 ** _He Remember that How much Loud His Laugh, Hearing that Scaring tone of His Mother to Realize His about the Seriousness of Issue…_**

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _He is a Big Failure in All Phases of His Responsibility and now feeling Extreme Difficulty to Stand in that ZERO which comes in front of His Eyes All the Times…._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _The Vacant coming in His Life takes Him in that Crazy World where He and His Fingers Expressed Out such Loud and in Tsunami Spread which Surprisingly coming as Constructive in Nature…_

 _His Maximum Time Spending against a Sandwich consists of Screen and Key/Touch Pad Section…._

 _He really don't know, What He is Writing but His Pain wanted a Place to Expelled Out after Loosing Everything either Blood or Bond…._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 **\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

 **Is sy Behtar Na tha Wo aata hee Nahi… ya Shayed Main Nahi Jata… jub Jana hy tou Aany ki kya Zarurat thi… haan…**

 **\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

 **Kya ye Dard Mujhy Darbadar kr dy ga.. pr kahan ly jaye ga ye Mujhy.. kya Us Paar… kya Main Ja skta hun ya phir wohi Intaizar….**

 **\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

 **Baba, kya Maa bhi Nahi Ruk skti thi… kya Usy Mery Dard ki Ittila Mil gayii thi… kya Dil ki Dor aisy bhi Toot skti hay… jahan Bety ka Lamhy Bhar ka Dard, Maa ki Zindagi ka Khiraj ban jaye….**

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _Rajeev Arrived at House, Mausi Crying Shouts, His Immediate Flight, His Numb Body and Mind Tells Him, His Mother could not Bear the Pain of His Son as Obviously She is always Worrying about Him…_

 _His Mother Death Timing as per Doctor Tells Him the Similarity where His Heart got the Pang of Extreme Pain when His ARLO Vanish giving Him a Burning Spot as His Remembrance…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _His Pores Lines Blurred as it turned to Pale while All Blood went to His Eyes through Veins showed His Restless and Sleepless Nights…._

 _His Body turned Lean while His Wheatish Complexion turned Dark even now showing His Degrading Health by making Outlines around His Deep Expressive Eyes…_

 _His Devastated Routine and Craziness regarding His Passion Pulled by Pain Tensed His Rest Loving Relations who takes Immediate Decision over that…._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _Voice: magar Abhijeet… (telling) Tumhein Us sy Better Mil skta hy na…?_

 _Abhijeet (stressed): magar Mujhy wohi chahyey Ashoke…_

 _Ashoke (ask after a bit feeling that Stressing as): aur wahan wala…?_

 _Abhijeet (casual way): its Sold Out Now… Jo Paisy Mily, Main nay Bank mein Rakhwa diye hain (tell Him) Tum Freddy sy Kaho… (about His Program as) Main Next Week tak Aa jaon ga…_

 _Ashoke (sighing with): acha.. (caring tone) Khayal rakhna Apna…_

 _Abhijeet (cuts call with): hmm…_

 _The Call Cuts while the Man Spending His Sleepless Night under Dark Clouds or say Cloud looking Dark in those Darker Nights…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _Rajeev (frustrated tone): Pagal ho gaya hy… Ghar Bech diya… Mausi ko Us kay Gaon Bhej diya… Saara Saman Logun mein Baant diya…_

 _Ashoke after Talking to Abhijeet, Instantly Dialed Rajeev number and now Both Talking about that as…_

 _Ashoke (agreed with): wohi tou.. acha Chalo (understand Abhijeet Perspective to some extent as) ye samjh aata hy kay Wo Allahabad mein Nahi rehna chahta tou Mumbai mein koi Achi Jagah ly ly… (irritative way) pr Nahi.. wohi Chota sa Bungalow chahyey.. (telling Rajeev as) arry Rajeev, itny Paisun mein aik sy aik Acha Ghar Mil jaye ga magar Abhijeet ko tou jesy Zid ho gayii hy…_

 _Rajeev (slow tone): ya shayed Unsiyet…?_

 _Ashoke (shocked): Ghar sy… (disagreeing way) kya Yaar… Abhijeet is Not that kind of Person na… pr haan.. (after a minute in thoughtful tone) Us.. Daya sy ho skti hy.. magar Rajeev (confusingly said) Wo tou chala gaya na… Kahan.. kisi ko malum Nahi.. Office mein bhi koi Khaber Nahi hy… Pehly Humara Khayal tha kay Abhijeet kay Sath Nikl gaya hoga.. magar Na Aunty kay Funeral pr Wo Dikha, Na Us kay baad…_

 _Rajeev: haan yahan Nahi aaya.. warna Tumhary Mumbai Wapis jany kay baad, Mian tou yahein hun na Abhijeet ky Sath… (ask) koi CV etc… Contact Number…?_

 _Ashoke (sadly): Nahi Yaar, (briefed Him as) Abhijeet nay Pradyuman Sir sy Usy Keh kr Personal base pr rakhwaya tah aur Aaya bhi Wo Sachin ki jagah tha, Temporary base pr, tou Office walun nay CV bhi lii Nahi aur baad mein Wo itna Rach Bas gaya kay Yaad hee Nhai raha…_

 _Rajeev (saying): Abhijeet shayed Miss kr raha ho Usy.. (added) Bina Kahy chala gaya ho.. is liye Abhijeet Udaas hy.. (confuse way) wesy Main nay kabhi Usy Daya sy Phone pr Baat krty huay bhi Nahi dekha…?_

 _Ashoke: arry Phone tha kahan Us kay pass… (Rajeev uttered HAINNNN, Ashoke tell in Detail) wo Vibration sy Darta tha… Bolta tha, Usy kuch Problem hoti hay aur Yaar as an NeuroSurgion aisa kuch Logun kay Sath hota hy.. (more) is liye Main ny hee Abhijeet sy kaha tha kay Us kay Saamny Apna Cell bhi kabhi Vibration pr na rakkhy… BTW, (ask in concern) kesa hy Abhijeet…?_

 _Rajeev (sadly): kesa ho skta hy.. Mohit abhi kuch Der pehly gaya hy.. (tell) Chat pr hy.. Akela… (tell more) Pata Nahi Yaar, kahan kahan ki Khaak Channta rehta hy.. Ghar pr tou Tikta hee Nahi.. (thoughtful pain) aisa lagta hy Ghar sy Usy Weshat hony lagi hay.. wesy (tell) MR. SAMI bhi aayey thy Condolance ky liye… Abhijeet Gaya bhi tha Un kay pass (thinking way) shayed Wo kuch Likh chukka hy, jis ki Publication ky liye…_

 _Ashoke (ask): Tumhein kesy Malum hua….?_

 _Rajeev: Yaar, (briefed) Tum Log tou Funeral kay baad Chaly gaye thy na.. Main Sath raha.. (tell) Mausi ny bhi Bataya.. Pagalun ki tarah Us ny Typing ki.. Raat bhar Jaag Jaag kr.. (secretly) Main nay Us ka Lappy Check kiya… (telling Disappointingly ) Password hy Us mein…_

 _Ashoke (smilingly ask): tou kuch Publish hua kya…?_

 _Rajeev (tell): I think, Mr. Sami ny Mana kr diya… (more) Mujhy itna tou Malum Nahi Ashoke.. but jo thora Main ny Suna kyunky jub Kal Main aaya tha tou Abhijeet Un sy hee Phone pr Baat kr raha tha tou jitna Main nay Suna, aisa hee kuch tha kay Abhijeet ny Kaha kay agar aisa hy tou Usy ye Manzoor Nahi…_

 _Ashoke: hmmm… chalo khair (ask tensely) kuch Khaya Piya.. Saheh sy…?_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _They All are Extreme Worried regarding Abhijeet Self Hunger Strike so Rajeev Discussed this to Ashoke who Talked to Oldie Duo as after Funeral of Abhijeet Mother, Oldie Duo back to Mumbai, although Ashoke came back after 2 days because He Called back from His Hospital for an Emergency Operation…_

 _Rajeev: haan (with Relax sigh) jub sy Pradyuman Sir aur Salunkhy Sir Samjha kr gaye hain.. (add) Kha Pii raha hy.. (still in tense tone) Kum Kha raha hy.. pr Kha raha hy…_

 _Ashoke: hmm.. (relax with) Chalo Kha raha hy Kafi hy… (now Tell) acha Yaar, Chal, Main Freddy ko Phone kr kay phir Ghar ka Bolta hun… (concern way) Tum Dihan rakhna Us ka bhi aur Apna bhi.. (softly) Mohit ko Hello Bolna.. Take Care.. Bye…_

 _The Call Cuts while Rajeev who look at the Stairs from which half an hour earlier Abhijeet climbed to move towards Terrace , Remembered…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 ** _Abhijeet (hugged Him as): Sir…._**

 ** _Yes, the Oldie Duo another Visit after Discussing the Matter with Ashoke, They really find a Man looking Sick although His Glowing Face and Big Smile Flashes over their Minds…_**

 ** _Pradyuman (Depart with): Abhijeet, (sweetly sat Him over Chair and Both takes their Seats with) Nuqsaan Chota ya Bara Nahi hota.. (Sadly) Nuqsan Nuqsan hota hy…_**

 ** _Salunkhy (agreed with): haan, Humara ye Kehna kay Sabar karo.. (grabbed His Sr. Insp Palm as) Himmat rakkho.. Hausla karo… Sub Khokly Lafz hain Bacchy.. (pat on His Plam with) Jis ka Apna Chala jata hy na.. (sadly) Dukh bhi Usi ko hota hy…_**

 ** _Pradyuman (patting on His Arm with): pr, Ye Ruk Jana Nahi hy na.. (softly Realizing Him what still He has as) abhi jo Khawab Tumhary Maa Baap ny dekhy.. (pat over His Cheek as) Tumhary Hawaly sy.. itni Der tou hui Nhai kay Un ki Tabeer kay liye Tum Koshish Na karo…_**

 ** _Salunkhy: haan Beta… (sweetly wiping His Tear as) Toot kay Bikhrna tou Sub ko hee Parta hy.. Kabhi na Khabi…_**

 ** _Pradyuman: pr Bikhir kay phir Jurna hee Kamal hota hy na… (signaling Rajeev who comes with Food Tray and placed it in front of Abhijeet as now Pradyuman Sir makes a Bite, gives it to Abhijeet and say) Maa ka Pait kesy Bhary ga jub Us ka Beta Bhooka rahy ga…_**

 ** _The Tears Escaped from His Deep Expressive Eyes either Drops over Curry while the Oldie Duo really Consoling the Young Champ even giving Him Courage too….._**

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _The Return Ride is really Tough for the Man, Missing those Helping Aids, Tantrums He Personally Created, taking Big Sigh, when finding a Chance to Move without Listening those Lectures…_

 _Today He has Every Single Warm Cloth inside His Travelling Bag, those Scold and Irritative Comments of His Mother in His Heart Treasure Box…_

 _Sadly He has Everything but the Owner of All these Soothing is Missing from that Knot really gives Him Only Pain and Pain which Resultant is Griped Tight over His Travelling Bag…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _Someone sitting over a Warm Floor, many Tears Falling not creating Trouble for the Figure Tightly Hugged the Person, calling Out names which are Familiar except the One makes Him Curious to know about that Figure…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _Ashoke came to Pick Him from Station… The First Meeting Flashes still Brightens over His Mind Screen makes Him Sad…. The Man was Same but Obviously Not the Heart…_

 _Ashoke takes Him to Office First as Freddy Prepared Papers of that One Storied Bungalow which now have a New Owner as Abhijeet Shrivastav…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _Obviouslty the Small Meeting was Sorrowful where Rajat, Vivek and Sachin, who came after Hearing Abhijeet Arrival News to Pays their Condolence as They were not Attending Abhijeet Mother Funeral while Oldie Duo giving Him Courage and Freddy Papers with…_

 _Freddy: Sir, jis din sy Aap Ghar Lock kr ky gaye thy… wo wesa hee hy.. Hum nay Dekha bhi Nahi tou Chabi tou Aap kay Pass hogi hee… (Abhijeet nodded, Freddy added) baaqi Last Month ky Telephone, Gas aur Electricity kay Bills Company nay Clear kr diye hain.. ab saary Bills Aap kay Naam sy hon gy…_

 _Abhijeet (telling softly): Thank You so much Freddy…_

 _Pradyuman: Abhijeet, its OK… acha ye Daya achanak kahan Ghayeb ho gaya (the Man complexion starting Fading) (Pradyuman added) arry Apni Salary tak Nahi leny aaya…. Tumhari Mother kay Funeral pr bhi Nahi tha… khair, (after a sigh) Contact mein aayey tou kehna… Hum nay tou Us Contractor sy bhi Poocha jis nay Wo Portion Usy diya tha, pr Wo (briefed) kehta hy, Us kay ID Proofs Kahein Ghum ho gaye Us sy…_

 _Salunkhy: arry, lo bhala batao… (rashly) Contractor hy ya Pagal… Papers Ghum kr diye… hunh…_

 _Pradyuman: haan Wohi tou… khair…_

 _Abhijeet (suddenly standup with): Sir, ab Main Chalta hun…_

 _Pradyuman (standing with): Beta, jub Join krny ka Mann ho… (sweetly) Aa jana… (pat on His Shoulder with) Tumhari Seat Tumhara Intaizar kr rahi hy…_

 _Rajat (softly): Humari tarah…_

 _Abhijeet Sweetly Thanked them and went with Ashoke who when want to come with Him inside His Newly Purchasing Bungalow, got a Simple tone…_

 _Abhijeet: Ashoke… (extend hand) Thank You Yaar…_

 _Ashoke Wrapped it Warmly as He got the Signal to Leave the Man Alone and turn Back to His Destination…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _After Two weeks Back, He again comes inside that Portion, Left it from that Terrible Lost…._

 _He Switched On the Light, Still the Mug Lying over Floor making Milkish shade over Rug… He Picked it and placed it over Table Haphazardly Displacing things…_

 _His Opening Laces Shoes still Waiting for their Partners as Socks while the Upside Down Gift wrapped in a Red Shinny Paper Attracts Him…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _He Looks at it Keenly, Picking it after Placing His Bag now, without Opening it, He looked at the Grill and after almost 106 days, He Stepped over those Stairs Met Him to a Lovely Relation…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _His One by One Step remembering Him the First Rude Meeting, the Attack over Sweets, the Empty Sweet Box, First Muft Meal till the Last Tear Drop still its Sign so Visible for Him…._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _He Entered in that Portion after Dragging the Door find a Complete Silent Empty Square and Rectangle Boxes called Rooms…_

 _This is His First Visit in that Section, where He just feels the Presence only for His Reminding bases either There is Nothing such that…._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _He Quietly sit over Floor, Dragged towards Wall, Opened that Gift Box still Gripped in His Grip…_

 _A Coffee color Shirt of His Size and a Small Booklet having Reddish shade still Locked gives Him the Minute to First time Cried Loudly and this time not for His Father and Mother but for His Brother…._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _Voice 1: haan, (softly) abhi Chor kr aaya hun.. (strinning the Lemo Paani aak) Tum Keh rahy thy Tum bhi aao gy…. Tou…?_

 _Voice 2 (Relax way): aany ka irada tou tha Ashoke, magar phir (added) Socha ye Safar Abhijeet ko Akely Tay krny deta hun… (telling about His Upcoming Plan as) wesy Main Chakker lagaon ga, ek Do Hafty mein…_

 _Ashoke (call): Rajeev, ?(telling in Detail) Kal Mausi sy Baat hui Meri, Keh rahi thi, Abhijeet nay Ghar Nahi Becha tou phir (total confuse tone) ye Mumbai waly Ghar ki Payment kesy kii hy…?_

 _Rajeev (nodded and add): haan, (explain) Abhijeet kay Baba ki ek Zameen thi, kabhi ly kr Daal dii hogi.. (added) jub Hum Log Ghar Bechany ka kr rahy thy na aur Mausi Saman Samait rahi thi.. tou Aunty kay Closet sy Wo File mili… (tell) Main nay hee Abhijeet sy kaha kay Ghar rehny do aur Wo Bech do (tell in concern) Yaar, is Ghar sy Usy Buht Unsiyet hy, Wo Dil sy Bechana Nahi chahta tha pr (still in Confusing tone) najany Usy Mumbai kay Ghar ko Khareedny ka kya Junun tha…_

 _Ashoke (with Sip): hmmm, chalo Acha hy… (ask again) tou Kiraye pr dy diya kya…?_

 _Rajeev (nodded with): haan, Mausi ny hee kaha tou Kartik ki Family ko dy diya… Achy Log hain Yaar…_

 _Ashoke (with sigh): chalo All is Well na… (telling as) Main abhi Night Duty kay liye Hospital Niklun ga tou Abhijeet ko Call bhi kr lun ga… Theek.. (sweetly) Tum bhi Aaram karo.. Aany sy Pehly Bata dena.. OK…_

 _Rajeev (agreed with): Done.. Chalo Take Care… Bye…_

 _Both Cuts Call and after Jerking Head as All Looking Well, Ashoke went for take a Small Nap because of His Night Duty in Hospital…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _After this Crying session, He feels Himself Relax and Calm so First Softly Spreading His Fingers over that Shirt, Reminding a Small Conversation …_

 ** _Abhijeet: Daya, (seeing Shirt and ask) Size tou Batao…_**

 ** _Daya (confusingly): Size kya…?_**

 ** _Abhijeet Confused in His Reply as He dunt know, either JINN has any Size as Daya in His Not Actual Body so Look at Him and now Explain His Query as…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: aaaa… (telling as) I mean, Tumhary Bean Bhaiyya (Daya nodded happily so Abhijeet asked), kitny Baray hain.. (He found Confusion appearing in Daya Eyes so again trying to Explain as) I mean kesy Dekhty hain, (pat over His Head after His Query as He knew Daya must started Paising His Bean Bhaiyya cant get the aspect of Question )Uff, (simple way) kya Mery jesy hain…_**

 _Daya nodded Positively in Big Smile so Abhijeet takes that Shirt of His Size in Both First and Last Shopping Visit…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _After taking a Deep Sad Breath as He Never Thought that this Shirt coming to Him like a Boom-ring when Purchasing it…_

 _He Look at that Locked Notebook Similar to a Small Dairy… He sees the Key Hole over it with a Small Button so Pressed it and Heard a Click Voice…_

 _After More Composing Himself, Wipes His Teary Eyes and Palms from His Jeans, He Opened the first Page again bring Moist in His Eyes after seeing "_ _ **TO ARLO WITH LOVE BEAN BHAIYYA"….**_

 _He really Understand what is the Importance of Gifts in any ones Life especially the Gifts getting from those so Close to Heart… He Flick the First Page, Reads…_

 ** _Bean Bhaiyya… I Miss You….._**

 _The Moisture in His Eyes turn in Tear, He dunt know, when Daya Writes it as There is No Date/Year mentioned in that, but seeing Small Burn Hole over Bean and You words Tells Him the Idea to Realize that might be these had Written by Daya when His Brother went to Eternal journey Leaving them in their World…_

 _Many Pages having No Writing Tells Him that Daya did not Use it Later but during Flicking He got the Pages having Many Written Scripts…._

 _Now He sat in much Cozy and Comfortable Position and Started Reading His Lovingly Sweet Friend Thoughts…_

 ** _Hawwww… Main yahan kesy rahun ga…_** _(finding small Burning hole over Pages understand Him that the Small JINN was Crying Writing it)_ _ **kitna Chota sa Ghar hy..**_ _(some burn Splash again told Him that Daya must Cleaning His Tears makes these Burn Splatter)_ _ **yahan tou Moors bhi Nahi… aur Mumma bhi Nahi…**_

 _The Human Jerked Head with murmur as_ _ **ROOMS**_ _and then started Read the Further as He knew Daya wrote this when came here and Spending His First day in that Portion…._

 _During Reading, the Words appeared Automatically over Notebook Understand Abhijeet that it appears in that Format which is Accessible Easily for Him…_

 ** _Bean Bhaiyya… yahan Neechy na_** _(Abhijeet feels that His tone would be Scary or Whisper as the Writing manner shows it because it Slur)_ _ **Ek Aadmi aaya hy… Main Usy Buchky Buchky**_ _(a laugh suddenly Bursts in that Teary session, who wipes Tears and Corrected with_ **"** **Aby Chupky Chupky"** _Reads again)_ _ **Dekhta hun…**_

 _(He again Reads the Next Para as)_ _ **Wo na Dark mein Kuch Nahi Phainkta… Ghar aa kr Pehly Sub Lights Jalata hy Bean Bhaiyya…**_ _(Abhijeet Really takes Sigh as He knew how a Person Scared with those Small things which became the Reason of their Loving Relations Departing)_ _ **phir kuch krta hy… aur na Mujhy Wo na Aap (the Writing is Glowing mean He Used the Pen in Pressing Index form showing His Happiness in His Script as)**_ _jesa lagta hy… Pyara sa… pr Thora Kum Pyara hy Bean Bhaiyya…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _The Crying and Quietness turn Others Tense and Worrying about the Figure… the Talkative, Naughty and DareDevil Figure turn to Lethargic , Silent and extra Soft Worrying the People Loved around…._

 _The Degradation in Health, the Dull Posture, the Moist Eye Lashes and Living Alone Himself really turns Difficulties to Others to Handle the Figure…._

 _The Pain is really More and there is Nothing to Heal except few Consoling Lines/ Gestures/Spending time obviously Not the Compensation of that Painful Truth…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 ** _Bean Bhaiyya… aaj na Main Meethai Khaii… awww Yellow, Green aur Wo White wali bhi, jis mein sy Paani niklta hy na_** _(He found Wetness as might be Daya Saliva drops there after feeling those Yummy Taste as)_ _ **Sweet Sweet…**_ _(Abhijeet murmurs as SHEERA either taking Sigh as He got that Daya writing about that Sweet Box session Reads more)_ _ **Pehly Aik Khai.. itni Yumm thi .. phir Second.. aur na Phir Three aur Sub bhi..**_ _(again His Writing is Regular manner showing His happiness as)_ _ **Bestie thi Methai.. pr na Us Aadmi ky liye Nahi rahi..**_ _(Small Changing in Sentence showing He is Sad)_ _ **awww.. Gandi Baat ho gayii na Bean Bhaiyya… ab Main Kal na jo**_ _(More Space between Words tells Him that Small JINN after Little Thinking, Writing it)_ _ **Paisy Dad ny Mujhy diye hain na, Us sy Us ko Methai la dun ga.. Theek.. wo Happy ho jaye ga..**_ _(extreme Glowing Writing as His Extra use of_ _ **S**_ _Alphabet as)_ _ **ek dum Phusss…**_

 _The Term uttered as_ _ **Hey Bhagwaan**_ _in Complete Disappointment from that Human Mouth coming Out after Reading that_ _ **PHUSSS**_ _in place of_ _ **KHUSH**_ _…._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 ** _Awwww, Bean Bhaiyya,_** _(feeling again the Sticky Wetness over Paper shows the JINN Fully Enjoyed the Yummy Meal Reads)_ _ **aaj na Main ny Buht Bestie Khana khaya… Us Aadmi… Nahi…**_ _(Abhijeet takes Sigh Reading it)_ _ **Aribeet nay… Nahi Abireet ny… ufff..**_ _(He feels Rashness in JINN thought as the Writing is much Pressed)_ _ **Humans itny Difficult Naam kyun rakhty hain Bean Bhaiyya… acha, Main abhi aata hun….**_ _(Abhijeet understand that He must come to Visit His Portion in Invisible Form and Searching anything having His Name)_ _ **Haan Us ka Naam Abhijeet hy Bean Bhaiyya…**_ _(the Writing looking Dull and Alphabets looking Stretched showing the Boring BMood of Writer)_ _ **kitna Long Name hy na… Mujhy tou**_ _(the Stammering Writing Style showing the Naughty Brat JINN must Laughing Writing this as)_ _ **Sleep aa jati hay…**_

 _Abhijeet really Missing His_ _ **HEY HEY HEY HEY**_ _Laughing tone Badly and now He got why Daya started taking Short Form of His Name which only taking by His Parents and Mausi even His Friends either it would be Ashoke, Rajeev, Mohit and Others does not take it as He gave such Reaction which Restricted them to be More Casual and Personal but when Daya started taking His Nick Name as_ _ **ABHI**_ _, He does not feel Uncomfortable even He Loved that Call in Daya tone too…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _Daya tone is little Kiddish especially when He is Calling any Name, thatswhy he Loved it as Many times He feels He is Working in any Animated Movie having many Sweet Animalia Kingdom Friend…_

 _At Every Morning, He feels He Jumped inside those Movie either its Train the Dragon where He saw a Dragon wearing Small Tie around His Long Sleek Neck taking out from Abhijeet Closet…_

 _Sometime a Small Monster Shuffling Himself as Big Button, Burger, Slipper, Pillow and Other things…_

 _Many times He found a Battle field where ToothPaste/ToothBrush/Comb/Shoe/Towel/Mirror Fight Each One in His room and make it a Fighting Ring…._

 _The Running Blogs of Different Characters which He must Fond in His Past Life even They All are Part of Everyones Childhood either Mickey Mouse/Bugs Bunny/Pink Panther/Popaye/Olive/Brudu/Woody Wood Pecker etc…_

 _That Night Abhijeet Spending in Daya Portion after cutting Call of Ashoke coming few minutes back asking about Him.. the Notebook does not having More things mean Daya is Not a Regular Dairy Writer.. He used it in that Situation where He wanted to Talk to His Loving Relation of Himself…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _Abhijeet after Two More days, as in these days He Cleaned Daya Portion, Arranged Folding Bed, Bean Bag there without any Intention…_

 _He just have a Thought that Daya might be Visit Him Sometimes just to Meet Him and Spending few Hours or days with Him like Spending Vacations at Friend or Extended Family house or Enjoying Holidays to some Other World…_

 _He knew Daya must Resume back His College Life, He has Career or say must Fulfill His or His Parents Dream especially when They Lost their First Child and now Only their Son is the Lime-Light of their Life Beauty…_

 _He Accepted the Reality which gives Him More Strength and Calmness as He knew Departure or Death Both are Truth of Life and Everyone undergone this Process either Earlier or Later…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _It's Better to Move on the New Tracks of Your Life Road rather feeling Self-Pity All the time…_

 _He Joins His Office and started his Daily Routine adding Few things as He Talks to Mausi on Cell Frequently and Spending Late hours in Office…._

 _Rajeev time to time calls Him and Updating Him about Allahabad Situations, His Friends who after getting out this Sad News through Social Media or any Other Friends Condolence, His Rented House Scenario, Weather etc…_

 _Ashoke obviously Visiting More although Spending Few Nights with Him too especially when He has any Course Exam, any Workshop as these days He Learns His Lessons while Abhijeet Busying in His Book Contents still Mysterious about All…._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _The Discussion going in a Separate Vicinity where Many Elder Figures Talking about the matter, getting out Details about the Issue and trying to Sort Out it with Everyone Acceptance as still few Counter Statement coming regarding the Decision which presented by many of them…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _A Man Entering inside Shocked after Seeing the Scenario as All Employees Standing in front of a Closed Door either Shouting Voice coming Outside from the Person, They knew from many Months….._

 _He turn His Head found His Best Friend coming inside after invading His Cell in His Pocket and hearing the Sound, say…_

 _Voice 1: ye Abhijeet hy…_

 _Voice 2: Jee Sir.. Un ky Dost aayey huay hain.. pehly tou Sub Theek raha…_

 _Voice 3: pr phir Achanak Gussa krny aur aisy Zor Zor sy Bolny ki Aawaz aany lagi tou Hum Log yahan aa gaye…_

 _Voice 4: Knock kiya…_

 _All shook Shoulders so after exchanging a Glance, Pradyuman Sir approached and Knocked over Door with…_

 _Pradyuman: may I Come In…._

 _The Door Opened in a bit and after seeing the Employees with Tense Faces, really gives Him a moment of Deep Sigh so Open Door Fully where All seeing Ashoke and Rajeev sitting over Chairs, added…_

 _Ashoke: Daro Nahi.. itny Kharos Nahi hain tum Logun kay (chewing tone) Abhijeet Sir…._

 _Abhijeet Furious Look at Him as Rajeev Hide His Smile and now He Invited His Boss and Salunkhy Sir Politely as…_

 _Abhijeet: aayey Sir…_

 _Salunkhy: arry Nahi Nahi… Tum Log Enjoy karo.. Hum tou bas…_

 _Rajeev (standing with): aaye plz Salunkhy Sir aur (to Pradyuman Sir) Aap bhi.. Zara Samjhein Apny is Bewakoof Employee ko…_

 _Now Both Entering as Pradyuman Sir Signalled Rajat, Vivek and Freddie to Resume back their Work and after All Settling, Pradyuman ask…_

 _Pradyuman: bhae (sat with Smile) Bewakoof tou Nahi hy Humara Employee…_

 _Salunkhy: haan (naughty way) Tum shayed Apni Baat kr raho ho Rajeev.. (ask) hain na…?_

 _The Embarrassed Smile over Thrice Lighter the Scenerio inside that Room as Abhijeet Meet them in Visitor Room… now Ashoke said…_

 _Ashoke: Sir, Aap Log tou Jaanty hain kay Abhijeet Ek Writer hy (Both nodded) (Ashoke adds) Us nay Ek Book likhi hay pr…_

 _Rajeev (finding Confuse shade inside Oldie Duo eyes added): Sir, wahan Allahabad mein jis Publications yani MR. SAMI jo wahan kay Malik hain, Un sy Abhijeet ka Contract hy…_

 _Salunkhy: tou (ask) kya wo Abhijeet ki Book Nahi Chaap rahy…?_

 _Pradyuman (concern way): kisi Sensitive Political Issue pr hy… (ask Abhijeet) koi Pressure hy kya…?_

 _Ashoke (with sigh): Nahi Sir, darasal Abhijeet ki Shart hy kay jo bhi Book Chapy, wo Usy parhy Nahi…_

 _Salunkhy: hain…._

 _Rajeev (irritative tone): wohi na Sir… Poochyey (look at Abhijeet with) Is sy… (Abhijeet down His head) (Rajeev added more) Kal Raat main nay Ashoke ko bataya kay main AAj Subah aaon ga… Sir Mr. Sami 5/6 baar Mujhy Phone kr chuky hain.. ye tou (Rashly) Phone Utha hee Nahi raha…._

 _Ashoke (added): Sir, wo bhi Saheh hain.. (irritate way) bhala koi Publication Bina Parhy kesy Is ka Content Chapy gii aur wo itny (having Proud Spark in His tone for His Friend as) Achy Writer aur Apny Purany Client ko Chorna bhi Nahi chah rahy… (frustratingly) Hum tou Samjha Samjha kr Thak gaye… ye koi Shart hy… (disappointed way) jub itny Practical aur Realistic Log aisy Baat karein tou Gussa tou aayey ga na Sir.. (apology tone) isi liye Aawaz thori Oonchi ho gayii aur aap Log Bahar Pareshan ho gaye…_

 _There is a Complete Silence as Nobody understand the Point of a Practical Writer already knew about All Pros and Cons of this Profession…. After some moments… Pradyuman ask to Abhijeet…_

 _Pradyuman: Abhijeet, (ask in serious tone) Tumhara kya Kehna hy…?_

 _Abhijeet: Sir, (straightly) darasal Main sirf ye chahta hun kay Publish hony sy Pehly koi Nahi Parhy Usy… (casual) baad mein tou Parhna hee hy…_

 _Pradyuman (twist the question): tou jub Baad mein Parhna hy tou Pehly kyun Nahi…?_

 _A Quietness coming in Reply of His Query Confused Him as He feels that the Contens must not Sensitive or say creating Problems for Abhijeet and Publications after Hearing Abhijeet tone so WHY….!_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _The Bag Opened while Someone Putting Things inside that Bag consists of Books/Cloths/Shoes and Many More…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _They Look at Each One as They have No further Points to Understand the Writer their Perspective so before Left the room, Salunkhy Sir speaks…_

 _Salunkhy: Aik Raasta hy Mery Pass… (All Look at Him either He found a Glow over Abhijeet Face so added) Meray Dost ky Bety ka Publication house hy… (instruct) itna Bara aur Famous Nahi hy… (brief) wo Log Zyada tar Pamphlets/ Leaflets/ Promotional Stuff Publish krty hain…_

 _Ashoke (ask): tou kya Wo Chaap dein gy (teasingly looking at Abhijeet with) Bina Parhy…?_

 _Salunkhy (nodded with): Umeed hy… lekin Pehly Main (tell in Detail) Sudhaker sy Baat krta hun.. phir Pakka Batata hun… (again reminding Abhijeet) magar phir Keh raha hun Publication House itna Bara Nahi hy…_

 _Abhijeet (casual way) : Chaly ga… (Relax way) First Copy Chap jaye, phir Main Mr. Sami ko dy dun ga… its OK…_

 _All Look at Him in Shock as They got that Abhijeet wanted to Publish First Copy without Reading the Content as after First Copy Publication, Obviously Someone would Read it although its Abhijeet Himself…_

 _After that this Small Meeting was Adorned having many Comments roaming in-between these Four People regarding Abhijeet this Silly Step…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _Next Night, Abhijeet got the Positive Respond by Salunkhy with a Small Amendment as They want to Sign a Bond from the Writer to Confirm that There is No such Content found in this Book coming in any those Aspect already coming in that Criteria and if found, writer is Responsible for this Alone…._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _The College going Kid now turn More Enthusiastic regarding the Decision taking for Him from Elder Figures…_

 _The People around finding Happiness also Relax as the Figure coming in Daily Routine even Merging Swiftly…._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _A Sweet Smile Appeared over a Figure Lips when a Book having almost 40,000 Words, consists of 200 Pages having a Glossy, Colorful Shade Pasting a Picture of a Small Dinosaur having Smiley Frontal Teeth and a Shadow of Human wearing a Coffee color Shirt with a Loving Title as_ _ **TaLe oF CoFfEEbEAn**_ _grabbed by His hand…._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _A Figure Hugging the Person in Huge Crying while the other One Sweetly Wiping the Tears and then Depart the Cute Buddy…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _The One Copy turn to Thousand Copies in just Few days as after First Copy Publication, the Small_ _ **SUDHAKER PUBLICATION'S**_ _Publish its 12 More Copies on Abhijeet Demand who Distributed it to His Bosses as Pradyuman Sir and Salunkhy Sir, His Colleagues as Rajat, Sachin, Freddie and Vivek, His Friends as Ashoke, Rajeev and Mohit while Rest Three Safe in His hand as Daya, Gummy and ToTo…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _The Craziness regarding the Book, the Content, Narration, Innovative Idea, the Happy Moments and especially the JINN takes the Human Writer to the Skyrise Position, makes Him and the People around Him who Loves Him Happy and Relaxed …._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _Abhijeet Preparing for Office, His gets Ready either placing His Tea Mug over table and went to take File… when get back and Pick His Mug, it Moves a bit…_

 _Abhijeet feels a Shiver Current, tried to Drag the Mug again, have Nothing makes that Happily Splash of Emotions turns Cold…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _When He is about to place Mug over Table after Finishing His Bitter Coffee, His Hand comes back to Table but Mug… Yes, its still Stay Calm over Air, and a Loud Call appeared from the Throat of a Human…_

 _Abhijeet (loud Call): Daya….!_

 _The JINN appeared on Immediate bases and just Embracing Abhijeet inside His Arms and started Crying Loudly…_

 _Unknowingly His Tears does not make and feel any Burning or Blazy effect over Abhijeet Body while Abhijeet saw few Hasel Features who said or say he Heard…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _Voice: We are from Council… (Abhijeet understand the Council and Hears more) We Pays Our Tribute to Your Mother Sad Demise… (Abhijeet feels Sad, Listens More) Sadly Coffee also going through same Turmoil (Abhijeet Shocked) (Voice added) Yes, His Parents Lost Control over their Car and Died on Spot on Car Crash (unknowingly the Grip over that Jinn Tight by the Human) (Voice again) Because of His Parents Last wish and His Own too.. (Happily) We gives All Responsibilities of Him to You Abhijeet… (sweetly) He always find His Brother in You and We are Sure that You will be His Bean Forever…. (now briefed) Coffee must Connected with His World (Abhijeet Depart and now seeing in His Front heard) even He must Complete His Education First… (added) He be Enjoying His Frnds Gang, His Extended Families Gathering too… (Softly finding Positive Nod from Human as) Hope You always be Helpful for Him… He is (Loving tone) Little Stupid but still Loved by All… (Abhijeet Smilingly Messed up His JINN Hairs, heard the Small Wish as) Take Care Kids…_

 _The Voices Disappear while the Baby Dolphin More Cozily Hugged His Bean Bhaiyya…._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _After Council Departure, Abhijeet Relaxed the Small Jinn while Updating His Head about Daya Return with that Sad News, Totally Wipes that Confusion of His Sudden Disappearance…._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _Both making Plans for Living in this House and makes it Home, Daya asked Abhijeet as…_

 _Daya: Abhi, (He Transform into ARLO again as) Main Apni Ghar sy (ask) Apna Bed ly aaon.. (telling) Council ny Bola tha, Main Tum sy Booch lun…_

 _Abhijeet: aby (pat over His Head as He is Walking side by side of Abhijeet who Corrected Him first as) Pooch lun… aur haan (added) Tum jo kuch Lana Chaho Daya… (with Smile) Theek…_

 _Daya (happy tone): Games bhi…?_

 _Abhijeet (nodded with): haan… (ask in Confusion) wesy Tumhary Council walun nay Mujh sy English mein hee kyun Baat ki…?_

 _Daya (telling as ARLO Eating Apple standing at Table and Munching it by Biting from His Frontal Teeth as): Main ny Un ko Bola than a (munch munch although Apple Syrup coming from his Mouth Wiping by His Toes as) kay jub Hindi bolo tou Tum Buht Rokty ho…_

 _Abhijeet (pat over His Head with): Aye Bhagwaan… (telling) acha Suno, Ooper waly Hissy mein Gym, Guest Room aur Study bana lety hain aur Neechy Bedrooms…_

 _Daya (still busying in Apple with): Theek…_

 _Abhijeet (Relaxly): haan, Main Shanti sy Kaam kr paon ga…_

 _Daya (now Finishing His Table, taking Out Tissue and now standing Infront of Abhijeet who us Wiping his ARLO Mouth, said): awww, haan (now Relax with) Mujhy pata hy Tum Humans na (Sadly) Buht Lazy hoty ho, hr Kaam kay liye Servant… (Abhijeet look at Him in Confusion who asked) ye Shanti kub aayey gi phir…?_

 _Abhijeet look at Him Keenly and then Bursts a Big Big Laugh, Confused the Chuto Coffee of Bara Bean Bhaiyya…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _Both Brothers making Plans even Next Morning Daya went and Meet ASHA, the New Employee on Sachin place as after Daya Sudden Disappearance, Company must Need a New and Competent Employee which now They got in shape of ASHA…._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _Obviously, the Noise of Pony Riding, Dragon Roaring, Dino Running again Tensed the Neighbors who now Directly Complain to the Bungalow New Owner as Abhijeet who Simply Telling them that Daya is His Long Lost Brother who is Special to Him…._

 _He doesn't have any Interest as what Neighbors Thought regarding that Special Term as They Smilingly Left the House either Daya is Special to Him without any Doubt understand by His Friends, Colleagues, Neighbors and All…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 **\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

 **Muhabbtun sy Gundy Rishty kabhi Mitty Nahi... Banty hain pr Un ki Banawaut is tarah hoti hy kay Un kay Tany Bany Khulny ka Socha hee Nahi ja skta... ye Rishty Milty Nahi Banaye jaty hain Banye jany waly Rishtun ki Hifazat yaqeenun Buht Khubsurat Ehsas hy...**

 **\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

 **THE END**

 _Today, I feels the Only Knot having No Barrier of Religion, Country,_ _Cast, Sect, Gender, Language , Abilities, Capabilities , Compatibility, Thoughts, Ideas and now Genre is_ _ **FRIENDSHIP**_ _…_

 _Yes, The Coffee never Sooth Your Taste-buds without a Bean and if Bean is Missing, Coffee automatically Eliminated …._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _He Closed the Book, which He is Reading on His Chotu Jinn Insists, who already Present it to GUMMY and TOTO as he Joint His Colleague and at day time He was there Attending His Classes, then Tuition and then Playing with His Gang and coming to Human World at Evening and Spending Rest Time with His Bean Bhaiyya Next Janum named ABHI…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _Abhijeet found Slow Snoring Voice coming from the Nose of a Big CoffeeBean Sleeping over Bed so Smilingly Covered Him with Double Size Blanket which He makes on Special Order…._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _He lays over His Bed, Switched Off All Lights while Placing His Best Seller of Year 2016-2017 at His Bed side Closing Eyes just seeing the Smiley Shades of His Baba and Maa, and a Woman wearing Red Saaree and a Proud Father having Ink Blue Shirt with White Strips with a Small Face of a Kid obviously Bean Bhaiyya…._

 _His Eyes Deeply move in Dreamy World as now He get back His ARLO, the Most UnExplained Relation Known by Anyone…!_


End file.
